Sweet missery
by moomoolilly
Summary: Paige, you need to face reality Prue said sternly to meYou can't escape this its really happening. You are growing up, and you have to accept these new things. Magic is real I roll my eyes,what a great way to start out on my thirteenth birthday.
1. Default Chapter

"Good Morning" Phoebe shakes me awake.

"What would you like for your birthday?" Phoebe asks me.

"My own room, with a lock" I say. Much to my own chagrin I realize I'm not going to get that, let alone a few more hours of sleep. Birthdays are big in the Halliwell house. I hate birthdays, just one year older. I told this to Prue last night, she told me I sounded like a 50 year old.

"For breakfast, silly!" Phoebe says bending over so she is face to face with me. Her face is lit up with a huge smile, as if she was talking to a baby.

"Not hungry, oh, and also not six" I say. A little mean, I know. But I hate it when people talk to me like I am a baby. I'mthirteen now, although I would be just as happy still being twelve, and happier at eleven. I liked being eleven, no one ever bothered me. There was never 'Paige, smile' or 'Why don't you dress more like a girl', or my oldest sister Prue's latest kick 'Magic exists'.

"You're right, now that you're thirteen we should treat you as if you were a mature lady." Phoebe says dropping the baby voice, but still that annoying smile.

"Stop it with the lady stuff" I say

"You are a lady" Phoebe says. My sisters have been pressing this into me since earlier this year. I like to hang out with boys, I like to dress like a boy, and they need to deal with it.

"If I want to wear baggy jeans, or a plain tee-shirt, I will. So stop" I say

"But I have so many cute skirts you could borrow" Phoebe says.

"I'm good thanks" I say squeezing my eyes shut. Maybe this is just one of those really annoying dreams.

"Up already!" Piper says coming into me and Phoebe's room.

"Afraid so" I say opening my eyes.

"Why so bitter? It's your birthday" Piper says. Well at least she isn't talking to me like I am six.

"Guys leave her alone" Prue says. Prue is probably the sister I am closest too. She is seventeen, and she actually understands me. She knows how I hate birthdays.

"No one should be alone on their birthday" Phoebe says

"Why don't you two go downstairs and make breakfast. Let me wish her a happy birthday" Prue says. They nod and head downstairs.

"Happy birthday" Prue says.

"Gee thanks" I say sarcastically.

"So you should be getting your powers soon." Prue says, "The book says once the youngest of our coven has reached adulthood."

"Prue, that's not real"I say. I'm thirteen and I know that.

"I didn't think it was either, but every time I open the book my heart pumps and I just know in my gut that this is the real thing!" Prue says. I'd love to burst her bubble, but this makes her happy.

"I'll watch out for them" I say. I get out of bed, and stretch. My shirt creeps up my stomach. Its getting small. I a usually always the smallest in my class, most people who don't knowme assumeI am ten or even nine, but it doesn't bug me. although recently I have been growing, that bugs me.

"When we go shopping today we should get you some new pajamas" Prue says

"No" I say slipping on a sweatshirt over my pajamas.

"Fine" she says. That's one of the things I like the best about Prue, if I say 'no' she takes it and moves on. Although if Piper and Phoebe are going I know I'll end up with something like a pink nightgown. I don't even like shopping, but it's a Halliwell tradition. we have a lot of those, unfortunately.I can't wait till next week when school starts, and I wont have to spend all day with my sisters. This summer my best friend Leo went to camp, so I've been stuck here. Glen, my other good friend, comes over sometimes, but he gets all googly eyed over my sisters so I usually prefer to go somewhere else to meet, and his parents can't drive him.

"Pancakes are ready!" Piper shouts up, but I can smell them before she even tells me. Her cooking is amazing. It's a wonder I'm no three hundred pounds.

"Come on lets go" Prue says grabbing my hand. I follow her down the stairs.


	2. A Birthday dinner

Thanks so much for the reviews. The girls live with grams, but she works and is not always home.

* * *

"Here put this on" Prue hands me a necklace.

"What is it?" I ask looking at it.

"It's a wiccan symbol for protection" Prue says

'What's wiccan?" I ask

"Like magic" Prue says. I want to roll my eyes, but instead i just put on the necklace and smile.

"Ready to go?" Piper says popping her headthrough the doorway.

"Yeah" I say grabbing my phone off the counter. It's not like I have anyone to call, but Grams always insists on us carrying our phones with us incase of an emergency.

"You can't wear that" Phoebe says coming in.

"Why not?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"Because we'll run into people we know, you look like a mess" Phoebe says. I'm only wearing an old pair of jeans and a big striped tee-shirt. I sigh and walk past them all into the garage ignoring Phoebe's comment. They all follow me. Prue gets into the drivers seat and we head off. Piper is learning to drive too. She just turned sixteen a few weeks ago.

Once we get there Phoebe leads us all into her favorite shop, and finds the first sails lady she sees. I hate sails ladies. they always want too sell you the most expensive clothes, and dress you like a generic teenager.

"Oh, Phoebe, my favorite customer. Do you need help?" the sails lady asks us.

"Just look at her, Monique. She needs all the help she can get." Phoebe says to her. I don't appreciate this, but sometimes I dress especially virile just to piss Phoebe off so I guess I deserve it.

"What look are we going for?" Monique asks Phoebe.

"I'm thinking sexy, but casual" Phoebe says dramatically, it's like she has her own shopping language.

"Sexy like you sexy, or sexy like her age group sexy?" Monique asks putting her hand to my chin. I hate being touched.

"I'm thirteen" I say angrily. Monique looks at Phoebe and Phoebe nods.

"Okay then" she says and takes off pulling things from hangers.

"Isn't this exciting?" Phoebe says to me. Prue grabs my hands. She can tell that I'm about a second away from slapping Phoebe.

"We could get you a cute little bra next" Piper says

"No, We are going home next" I say

"Paige, you are almost in high school, you need to start dressing like a lady" Phoebe says

"No" I say

"Good thing you aren't driving" Piper says

"Prue" I whine

"I'm not asking you to wear a dress or anything, but she is right on this one" Prue says

"Couldn't you take me home and just come back with stuff for me" I say

"Here you go" Monique comes back. she leads me into a dressing room, and hangs up about half a dozen out fits. But i know that wasnt the end of that conversation, it comes up frequently.

An hour later I have tried on every outfit she brought for me, I have hated all of them, and have purchased half of them.

"I'm never going to wear these" I say bitterly as we leave the store.

"You say that now" Pheobe shakes her head.

"Can we go home?" I ask.

"Two more stores" Piper says

"One" I say folding my arms across my chest.

"Six" Pheobe says.

"Two, but I get to pick out what I want in one, and for the other you just buy what you want me to get well I go to the book store" I negotiate.

"Fair enough" Pheobe says grabbing my hand and pulling me to her next favorite shop.

By the time we get home I am exhausted, and its time for dinner.

"I thought you girls were planning on spending the night there" Grams laughs.

"That would be so cool" Pheobe says not realizing the joke.

"Paige, thats an interesting necklace" Grams says looking at me.

"Oh, thanks. Prue gave it to me. Its wiceen" I say

"Wiccan?" Grams asks

"How do you know that?" Prue asks.

"I know a thing or two about wicca" Grams says.

"Could you teach us?" Prue asks her eyes lighting up.

"Speak for yourself" Isay, I dont want to spen more time on the subject. I'm a realist.

"Girls there is something I should tell you. I was waiting for the day you turned thirteen, Paige" Grams says. Then the phone rings. Phoebe and Piper run out of the room to get it.

"It can wait" Grams says putting the food on the table. Pheobe and Piper come back both looking disapointed.

"It's for you" Piper says. I get up, wonder who it could be.

"Paige, it's Glen" Glen says.

"Hi" I say, I havent seen him since last week.

"Happy Birthday" He says

"Invite him over for cake later" Grams yells.

"Do you want to come over for cake later" I say

"Sure, I haven't seen you for a while" he says.

"Okay" I say and hang up.

"Paige why don't you hang out with girls?" Piper asks me as I sit back down.

"Why are you such a book worm?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Because its who she is" Pheobe says.

"Exactly"I say

After dinner I go upstairs to change before Glen comes over. Piper is making me.

"Pheobe!" I shout as soon as I open my closet.

'What ?"she says rushing up the stairs into our room. Piper, and Prue are folowing her.

"What did you do with my clothes?" I ask.

"Oh, I thought this was an emergency" Prue says sitting on my bed.

"I got rid of the unaceptable ones." she says

"What?" I say.

"uhh, too small or just plain ugly" she says

"Why?" I ask

"School is starting up, you couldn't wear those" Piper says.

"Ugh" I say, "What am I suposed to wear tonight" I say

"We'll help" They all shoot up and gather around the closet.

"Here" they hand me an outfit.

"Thanks," I say taking the clothes into the bathroom.

"You can change infront of us, we are your sisters" Prue says

"I could" I say. I don't want them critiquing my body now. My clothes are one thing but not me. I shut the door. Someone knocks.

'What now?" I say opening the door.

"Here" Pheobe hands me something. It's a bra, a pink one with a bow. It looks like a giant band aid.I sigh and change. Maybe if I comply they'll leave me alone. After I change I look in the moror to see what they have actually picked out. I open the door, and they all clap as I come out.

"You look adorable" Piper says. I am wearing a white skirt and a pink sweater, i do not look adorable, i look like a mental patient. I roll my eyes and head downstairs.

"Glen's here" Grams says just as I head down the stairs.

"Hey" I say

"You look diffrent" He says looking me up and down.

"I know. It's horrible. They did it" I say pointing to my sisters.

"You look nice" He says

"Thanks" I say

"Come on, its time for cake" Grams says.

"Lets go" I say running into the kitchen.


	3. This Kiss This Kiss

"Hey Paige, I was just calling to say thanks for the cake, and it was a lovely evening" Glen says on the other end of the phone.

"Your mom's standing behind you making you say this isn't she" I laugh. Glen's parents are very polite and into manners.

"You betcha, would you like to go to the movies tonight?" He asks

"Sure, what time?" I ask excited to get out of the house.

"Either at four or seven" He says

"See you at seven" I say, I need to put together my back pack for school first.

"My treat, for your birthday" He says

"Thanks" I say and hang up.

"Is this a date?" Pheobe says coming into my room.

"No, were friends!" I say, wait was she listening in?

"He said he would pay" Pheobe says

"You were listening in!"I yell at her.

"Always" she laughs. I get up and leave the room. I just don't feel like talking to her.

"Paige has Pruebeen telling you about wicca?" Grams asks as I come into the kitchen.

"Sometimes, she's so obsessed" I say shaking my head.

"Darling, could you listen to her, you might find an intrest in it" Grams asks. Why does she care about this wicca stuff? Whatever, I don't feel like fighting with her.

"Fine" I say, "But can I go to the movies tonight" I ask

"Sure, as long as you will be ready for school tomarow" Grams says

"Okay" I say grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry and taking it into the living room.

"I'm sory" Pheobe says coming in ten minutes later.

"It's okay, I over reacted" I say putting the last of my binders into my new backpack.

"But don't you feel a thing twords Glen?" Pheobe asks

"I dunno" I say shaking my head.

"You have fealings for Glen?" Piper says coming in.

"No, Pheobe thinks I do" I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh" Piper says disapointed.

"Their going to the movies tonight" Pheobe says to Piper.

"They go to the movies all the time" Prue says coming into the room.

"Thank you very much" I say

"Uh, no problem, have you seen my backpack?" Prue asks.

"Upstairs closet" Piper says, she always knows where everything is.

"I'm so excited to finally be going to school with all of you" Pheobe says, that leaves me alone at middle school though. I'm going to be in eighth grade, I am always the youngest, but i dont mind.

"Paige, you'll be fine" Prue says. I guess she saw the disapointment in my face.

"Sure" I mutter heading upstairs.

* * *

"You look very nice" Glen says when he spotts me infront of the movie theater. 

"Thanks, you too" I say. Im only wearing jeans and a sweatshirt.

"Are you ready?" He asks smiling. What's he smiling about?

"Yeah" I say following him into the theater. The movie starts, its scary, about halfway through the movie Glen puts his arm around me. Whats he doing? Why?

Once the movie is over we head outside.

"That was fun" Glen says

"Yeah" I say

"Paige?" He says leaning closer to me.

"What" I say,"Glen you've been acting wierd all night" I say. Looking at me, putting his arm around me, is he sick?

"Don't you get it?"He says, Get what? I shake my head.

"Think about it,.. I sure do" Glen says, "I'll see you tomarow. I really hope we have the same scheduole" He says. Then he kisses me on the cheek and walks away. I stand their for a moment shocked? What just happened? Does Glen like me? Oh my god.

"Paige!" Prue yells coming up to me.

"Sory" I say catching myself and running twords the car. She gets in and turns off the radio. I turn it back on.

"Dont you want to talk to me" She asks

"No" I say still stuned. How could this be happening? Why would he like me? We are just friends." Why would he do that?" I ask I know she saw, but I hope she wont tell Pheobe or Piper or Grams.

"Paige, isn't it obvious?" She says. Why does everyone keep saying that? It's obviously not. I don't know.

"It's okay, you don't need to cry" she says. I'm not crying I say, only I just realize I am. I don't cry, its just that this is so confusing.

"I hate this. It's so frustrating" I tell her

"Paige, it's simple. He likes you" Prue says

"Why?" I say still confused.

"Because you are beautiful, inteligent, and funny" Prue says smoothing my hair.

"But were just friends" I say putting my head between my knees. He is complicating everything.

"Not anymore" Prue smiles.

"Do you find this funny?" I ask. He just turned my life upsidedown. So far being thirteen sucks.

"No, it's cute. Pheobe is going to flip" Prue shakes her head.

"Don't tell her" I plead.

"It's your secret" she says. Oh, thank god.

"But what are you going to say to him tomarow?" Prue asks me.

"I dunno" I say. This is giving me a headache.

"Do you like him?" Prue asks me.

"I dunno" I say

Once we get home a rush upstairs before Pheobe or Piper have a chance to talk to me.I know they dont know but they will find out. I go to take a shower, they can't get me if I'm in the bathroom.

Halfway through the shower, someone bangs on the door.

"I'm in here" I yell

"Melissa just called me, she saw you and Glen at the theater" Pheobe yells so I can hear her. If she is going to say it I hope she doesn't yell it, but then again if she knows she probobly already told Piper. I jump out of the shower and put a towel on then I open the door and put my hand over Phoebe's mouth.

"What?" she says swatting my hand away, "I know" she smiles

"Please don't tell anyone that we kissed" I cry

"You kissed?" Piper comes in.

"That's not what she told me actualy." Pheobe smiles and her yes get wide, "But this is so much better" Pheobe says.Good job, Paige, I just gave away my secret.

"You told them!" Prue joins us in the hallway.

"You knew?" Piper says, I storm off into my room, but they all follow me.

"Please leave" I say oppening my closet to changeeven though my hair is still shampoo-y and im dripping wet.

"How was it?" Pheobe asks ignoring what I said.

"It was fine" I say putting on a shirt.

"I'm glad we bought you that, it looks good on you" Piper says looking at me.

"Can you not stare at me as I change" I ask, but then they all stare intently at me just to piss me off, and its working. I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming.

"So are you two going out now" Piper asks still looking at me.

"I don't know." I say again, it seems like recently everything I thought I knew I don't.

"What are you doing?" Pheobe asks me as i climb into bed.

"Going to sleep" I say

'It's only like nine thirty" Prue says

"Do you feal okay?" Piper asks

"No" I say turning face down. I tune everything else they are saying out and eventualy I fall into a deep sleep.


	4. home room

Thank you guys so much for the reviews. Keep posting them, the more i get the faster i post

* * *

"Paige, you need to get ready for school" Grams says shaking me.

"What?" I say sitting up. Usually Pheobe gets me up, and Grams is at work.

"I have to leave, but Pheobe said that she couldn't get you up" Grams says understanding my confusion. She has always had this wierd intuition.

"I don't feel well" I lie. There is no way I could go to school, what would I say to Glen.

"Paige, you can't miss the first day of school" Grams says

"But my stomach hurts" I lie.

"Prue will give you some medicine with breakfast, and if you still don't feel well she can take you home during lunch" Grams says.

"Fine" I say realizing that I'll never get out of this.

"I have to go to work, bye sweetie" Grams kisses my forehead and leaves. I put on black pants and a light blue shirt. Pheobe threw out almost all of my old shirts, the ones that I liked. Ugh! I brush my hair and go downstairs.

"Don't feel well?" Prue asks me. She is sitting at the table eating an apple.

"I'm okay" I say

"Sure you don't want anything?" Prue asks.

"Yeah" I say. I poor myself a bowl of cereal and sit next to Pheobe.

"Why wouldn't you get up this morning?" Piper asks.

"I don't want to go to school" I sigh

"Thats all you wanted this summer" Piper says

"Yeah well I'm aloud to change my mind" I say besides this summer i didnt have to see Glen if I didn't want to. I was thinking about it all last night. I decided I don't not like him, but I dunno if I like him. If he likes me I might as well like him though. we are friends, so it just means if we date that he will have to pay for my movies.

"Sure you're okay" Prue says snapping me out of my thought train.

"Yeah, sorry" I say.

* * *

"Paige Halliwell" Mrs. Smith my homerom teacher reads down the attendance. No sign of Glen, thank God! 

"Here" I raise my hand. She looks at me. If I didn't know better I would think she already hates me.

"Sandy Joans?" Mrs. Smith says next.

"Here" says a girl in a pink jumpsuit. Ugh, I hate people that wear all pink and are always so damn perky.

"Glen Richards?" She calls next.

"Sory I'm late" Glen says rushing through the door. His shoulders look nice and broad in his black jacket. Wait- why am I thinking this?

"Hi there" Sandy waves. Is she flirting with him? I don't know why but tis is making me angry?

"Hey" He says waving back. She smiles.

"Hi Glen" I say trying to get him to notice me. I smile at him, this time he smiles back.

"Did you think about it?" He asks me.

"This is not the time for you to talk to your girlfriend" Mrs. Smith yells at us. I turnbright red, and so does Glen. Sandy fumes.

"Mark Jacobs" Mrs. Smith calls. I wonder if this means we are boyfriend and girlfriend now? I think it would be okay.

"Yeah" Says a boy in the corner. He is small, but well-groomed.

"Cindy Joans" Mrs. Smith calls.

"Yeah" says a girl in the corner. She is wearing a band teeshirt and ripped jeans. She looks cool. Well, a lot better that Sandy.

"Well, class here are your scheduoles" Mrs. Smith says passing out papers to each student. Glen sitts next to me.

"We have second period together, and fourth, fith, and sixth" He says

"Awsome" I say

"Does that mean-" He starts to say.

"Yes" I say leaning twords him. He leans in and we kiss on the lips this time.

"Paige Halliwell" Mrs. Smith yells my name. My cheeks turn red again and the whole class looks at me.

"How dare you do that in my class" She yells at me. Glen was part of it? Why only me?

"Mrs. Smith, it was me" Glen says standing up.

"Glen you are a good boy, I don't blame you" she says as if this was a bad thing. Why does she hate me?

"What?" I say

"Go to the office" She points out the door. I grab my bag, give her the finger,and leave. I stomp down the hall, I can hear the class gasp as I walk away.

"Paige, wait!" Glen yells coming twords me.

"I dont know what her problem was" Glen says

"Yeah" I say

"I'll walk you to the office" he says taking my hand. My whole body tingles for a minute, I think I like having a boyfriend. We walk to the office hand in hand.

"The principal is ready to see you" The office assistant says to me as soon as I get to the office. Mrs. Smith must have called in.


	5. sisters

Thanks for the reviews keep leaving them.

* * *

"Paige, I am so dissapointed in you. Inapropriate behavior on the first day of school" Prue says shaking her head. The principal suspended me for one day, and he called Prue to pick me up since Grams was at work. Grams is going to be so mad, but I didn't think Prue would be. 

"I am so glad that you can properly disipline." The principal says to Prue

"She needs a good grounding, and we will see you on two days" Prue smiles at him and takes my hand and we leave. The principal told me that he wouldn't have suspended me normally, but since I flicked the teacher off I was in trouble. I was about ready to flick off the principal and my sister to, but i didn't want to push it.One day of suspension, and a week of detention is enough.

I follow Prue into the car. I notice as we get farther and farther away from the school her frown gets smaller and smaller. Once we get into the car she turns to me.

"Oh my god, he kissed you again" Prue says smiling.

"I thought I was in trouble?" I say.

"Oh please" she says waving her hand, "You got me out of PE, and the flack from Piper and Pheobe you are going to get will be punishment enough"

"Are you going to tell Grams?" I ask. I told him to call Prue first because Grams was at work, but I was also hoping that she wouldn't have to know.

"No, but you do have to tell her you're sick and cant go to school so she doesn't figure it out" Prue laughs and starts the car up. We start driving home.

"You sound like you've done this before" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Only a few times" She shrugs.

"Define a few?" I say

"Ten or fifteen" she says quietly. I laugh, "Not to mention for Pheobe too" she adds

"You're amazing" I say

"This one time I got caught in a bathroom stall wi-" she stops her self. My eyes get wide

"With.." I urge her on.

"I'll tell you this story in a year or two" she says.

"What?" I ask, "Don't leave me hanging"

"With out toilet paper, it was awful" she lies.

"Fine" I say as wepull into the garage. It's wierd that I sudenly am curious as to what happened? I've never actualy cared before except for purposes of blackmail.

"Okay, kiddo" she says

"Don't call me that"I say

"Sory, you going to be okay?" She asks

"Yeah" I say

"Ok, I have to go back for AP Chem" she says. I wave and she leaves. I pace around the house with nothing to do.

"Hello" I say grabbing the phone after it rings.

"Paige, its Pheobe" Pheobe says as if I didn't know her voice.

"Prue told you didn't she" I said

"No, I was in PE with her when she got the call, the principal told me" Pheobe giggles.

"What do you want" I say preparing myself for whatever she is going to say next.

"To say congradulations, can't a girl talk to her sister with out being bitched at." Pheobe says

"Thanks" I say, its a good thing no one is home because my face is beat red.

"See you in a few hours" she says, "I have to go back to class"

"Where are you?" I ask

"Bathroom" she says, "Oh and someones coming, bye" then the phone goes dead. I go into the living room and watch tv for a few hours. Then the phone rings again.

"Piper?" I say expectng it to be her.

"Glen" Glen says

"Hi" I say

"Hey, I'm sory about earlier" He says

"No its okay"I say

"Good, I just wanted to see how you were" he is so sweet.

"I'm okay, is it lunch now?" I ask

"Yeah, the food here sucks" He says

"It always has" I say refering to last year.

"Oh, you missed a lot by the way" He says

"Great" I say sarcasticaly.

"Yeah, Sandy hates you, the bio teacher had a face lift, and this one guy Eric has a band" He says

"Oh, I thought you meant in class" I say.

"Nothing happened, we never do anything in the first week." He laughs. I love his laugh.

"I have to go someones coming" he says

"Bye"I say

"Bye" he says. Wy does Sandy hate me? She's probobly jelous of Glen. I go to the kitchen and fix myself lunch then watch more tv untill Prue, Piper, and Pheobe get back.

"I love highschool!" Pheobe sings coming through the door.

"How do you get a boyfriend on the first day?" Piper asks her. I run up to the door to meet them.

"I see you had a good day" I say to Pheobe.

"Not as good as yours" Pheobe says. They all laugh and we all sit in the kitchen together.

"So tell me about your first day" I say to Pheobe trying to avoid talking about what hapened. I know they will all want to know my story, but I feel like I want to keep it to myself.

"It was amazing" Pheobe says rifling through the fridge.

"Jason Mathews asked her out" Piper says biting into an apple.

"Who's that?" I ask

"The quarter back of the football team" Prue says as if its obvious.

"Four teenage girls in this house, and no junk food! This is crazy" Pheobe exclaims slamming the fride closed and settling for dry cereal.

"I know, I was stuck ome all day without an ounce of candy" I say

"So tell us about your day-or class" Pheobe laughs at me.

'Well, homeroom teacher is a bitch" I say.

"Watch your mouth" Prue says to me.

"What? No, I can talk however I want to" I say. Pheobe curses all the time.

"Just cut to the kiss" Piper says

"Glen came late and he sat by me, Mrs. Smith yelled at us for talking" I say

"Mrs. Smith the bitch?" Pheobe asks.

"Yeah, then he kissed me" I say. Prue didn't say a word to Pheobe about cursing.

"How was your day?" I ask Piper.

"Okay, I got good classes, and made some cool friends" Piper says.

"My day sucked. Ap Chem is so hard!" Prue says angrily.

"I noticed you eyeing that guy though" Pheobe says to Prue

"Andy?" Prue asks

"So thats the guys name" Piper says

"Were not going out" Prue says

"Not yet" Pheobe says.


	6. turning into Pheobe

The cheese fairy- I didn't want Jason to be the same Jason from the show so i changed his name a bit. Although he is pretty much Jason from the show with a few difrences.

Thanks for the reviews guys. Please leave them. Just click the button on the bottom left corner

* * *

"Tell Grams I'm not fealing well" I say to Pheobe when I hear the alarm go off. 

"Sure" Pheobe shakes her head. I turn over to sleep for a few more hours.

"Grams thinks you're sick. I'll call at lunch, and see you later" Prue says to me before leaving. Then she kisses my head and closes the door.

"Okay" I mutter and fall back asleep. When i wake up I notice little rocks around my bed. I kick one out of place and go downstairs. Prue must have done that. It's probobly wicca or something.

"Woah" I say looking at the clock. It's already two thirty. I must have slept through Prue's call, and the entire morning. They'll be back in less than an hour. I poor myself some cereal for a late breakfast and check the answering machine.

"Paige, it's Prue. You are probobly asleep. You'd better be asleep if you aren't picking this up. I'll have to see you later. Bye" The machine says.

"We're home!" Piper shouts coming through the doors.

"Did you just get up?" Prue asks coming into the kitchen. She drops her books on the table and sitsnext to me.

"Yeah"I say groggily still barely awake.

"Maybe you are sick" She says feeling my forehead.

"What were those rocks by my bed?" I ask Prue

"You're fine. They were to protect you." She says concluding that I'm not sick.

"Let me guess. Wicca?" Pheobe says coming into the kitchen. She opens the fridge and sticks her head inside.

"Yes, you guys should look into it its really intresting" Prue says

"Maybe later" Pheobe says coming out of the fridge with a jar of penut butter.

"I looked up our family tree online, and wicca runs in the family" Prue says. It's amazing what you can find on google these days. Pheobe looks at her as if she was crazy, but luckily Prue had her back turned. Pheobe grabs a spoon and sits with us.

"So let me guess now. That means were witches?" Piper says sitting by us.

"Okay, even though I like wicca I know magic doesn't actualy exist" Prue says. Pheobe diggs into the jar of peanut butter.

"You can't do that" Piper says to Pheobe.

"I can, and will" Pheobe says

"What the hell?" Piper says grabbing a spoon and eating with her.

"Put new peanut butter on the list" I say to Prue.

"and chips" Piper says

"and chocolate" Pheobe says

"Why not just guzzle down chicken fat?" Prue says

"Funny" Pheobe says sarcasticaly.

"So how was school" I ask them

"Sucked" Pheobe and Piper say.

"I got that from the fact that you are eating peanut butter straight rom the jar" Prue says

"So you ate like twelve bars of chocolate when you broke up with that loser Nathan last summer" Piper says.

"So binge eating runs in the family. I had a great day though" Prue says

"Let me guess. Andy?" I say.

"Am I that predictable?" Prue asks

"Yeah" We all say together.

"Fine" Prue says

"So screw him yet?" Pheobe asks

"Pheobe!' Prue exclaims. We all laugh.

"Speaking of screwing. How is Glen?" Piper aks me.

"I dunno yet, I'll see him tomarow" I saw.

"Aww, she's blushing" Pheobe says. They all stare at me, and It turn away. The one thing they are all great at is embarrasing me, and making me feel uncomfortabe.

"Maybe if you dressed a bit sexier he'd call every day" Pheobe says. Is he supposed to call everyday? Mabe I should let Pheobe get me some more clothews- Wait-No, I hate Pheobe's clothes. Why am I even thinking this.

"Are you actually considering it?" Piper says looking at me, "You, Paige, the girl who screamed bloody murder when we tried to take you shopping on your birthday wants Pheobe to get her more clothes?"

"No" I say stopping myself before I compromize all my beliefs based on one comment. What's happening to me these days, I'm turning into Pheobe.


	7. you're not my mom!

Hey, do you guys think I should give them powers, or let them find out about magic yet? Tell me in the reviews please.

* * *

"Nice to have you back" Mrs. Smith says to me sweetly whenI arive in homeroom the next day. I sit next to Glen, and just smile at her. If it's nice to have me back then why would she kick me out. She seems like a totaly diffrent person today. 

After role call, and the morning anouncements homeroom is over and we all head to our next classes.

"Hey, that was funny two days ago" Cindy stops me in the hall.

"Thanks, got suspended for it, but it was worth it" I say

"You got guts, Halliwell" She says laughing.

"Thanks, see ya later" I say. I think I may have actualy made a friend.

The day bores on and on until lunch. I am the first one outside so I sit at a table by myself. Cindy joins me in a mintue, and Glen a few minutes later.

"So how was your belated first day?" Glen asks me.

"Okay" I say

"School sucks doesn't it" Cindy says sitting by me.

"Hey, Mark come sit with us!" Glen calls to a boy in the distance.

'Hey" Mark says sitting across from Glen.

"Paige, this is Mark. He's in science with us next" Glen says

"Hey" I say

'So you guys want to come here my band practice todayafter school?" Mark asks us.

'Awsome" Cindy says. Today she is wearing another band teeshirt so I am assuming she likes music.

"Cool" Glen says.

"Great"I say

"205 McJons streat, about two blocks down after school" Mark say

"Wait, I have detention" I say

"Well, you should come next time" Mark says.

"Yeah, I will" I say.

"So how'd you get detention on the first week? You're a regular trouble maker Ms. Halliwell" Mark asks

"Same way I got suspended" I say

"Hah" Mark says nodding his head at Glen as if I was some kind of trophy or major achievment, but instead of being offended I feel empowered. I like it.

By the time school ends I am ready to go home, but disapointed to go to detention. I walk the long walk down the hall to room 208.

"Paige Halliwell?" The man in the front of the room asks.

"Yeah" I say taking a seat.

"Detention starts at 3:10, don't be late again" the man says. I look a round the room. There are two other girls in here, and three boys.

Both of the girls arew wearing all black, one with red hair, and one with blonde hair. The girls with blonde hair is listening to an ipod, and the blonde girl is texting on her cell phone. No one even notices them doing that, they must be here a lot to have gotten good at that.

One of the boys is wearing jeans and a baseball shirt. He has a long lean body, and is playing with a ball in his desk. I wonder how he got here. The other boy looks like the two girls. He is wearing black pants and a Marilyn Manson teeshirt. I finish the little homework I had and even go ahead in my work books for the two hours that I am stuck in here. I have practically taught myself spanish from my spanish workbook by the time we are finally excused. Prue is waiting for me in the parking lot, and I run to get into the car. I can't wait to go home.

"It was torture!" I exclaim

"Chill out, kid, it only gets worse." Prue says

"What could be worse than two hours of bordom?" I ask.

"Four hours of boredom without being able to leave the room to get a book or use the bathroom or anything" Prue says

"Ahh," I exclaim. I hope I never get detention in highschool.

"How was detention?" Pheobe asks the second we get through the door.

"It sucked" I say.

"I had detention like everyday in middle school, it wasn't that bad" Pheobe says

"Yeah, you always liked it" Piper says joining us at the kitchen table.

"Why?" I ask

"Why not? You can talk on your phone, or listen to cds, or eat, or talk to people" Pheobe says

"Well, I wouldn't want to get into more trouble, thats not allowed" I say. They all laugh. What's so funny?

"So how was Smith?" Pheobe asks me.

"She was like so nice to me today, it was crazy!" I say. She even smiled at me.

"So I guess she isn't always a bitch" Piper says. Prue stomps on her foot under the table, and Piper shuts her mouth.

"She was probobly PMSing at you" Pheobe says. Prue stomps on her foot under the table.

"I do know what that is. I can tell that you are doing that. And I don't apreciate it" I say. Pheobe laughs.

"Sory, but guys keep the language down, set a good example" Prue says to Piper and Pheobe.

"Go f0ck(Am I allowed to type explitaves on this site?)yourself" I say getting up and leaving them all with their mouths hanging open.

When I get upstairs and they havent come after me yet, I get pretty excited., This is a first. I wonder if cursing really does make an impact on what I say.

No such luck, I can hear them muttering dowstairs, although I can't tell exactly what they are saying.

"Paige, could you please come down here" Prue calls.

"NO" I say. I hate it when they treat me like a kid.

"Fine then" Prue says a second later coming into my room with Pheobe, and Piper following her. They all sit on Pheobe's bed across from me.

"Paige, we've noticed you've been changing lately" Piper says

"Oh not this talk again" I mutter.

"Personality wise" Pheobe says scrunching her nose.

"Isn't this what you have wabted for like.. ever?" I say, even though I haven't noticed any diffrence.

"Paige you cant keep getting in trouble, or swearing. We know you're a good kid, but you are acting kind of rebelious" Prue says. Oh please

"I'm not a kid, don't treat me like one. This is how I act, and how I should act" I say

"Paige don't talk back to us, first of all" Piper says

"And you are a kid. Maybe we should treat you like a kid rather than like a sister" Piper says.

"I am your sister" I say

"Paige, but you need a mother now" Prue says.

"You're not my mother!" I yell at Prue. I didn't think I was that angry with this conversation till after I yelled that. I run out of the room, and back downstairs. I don't know what else to do.


	8. having a talk

I never really missed having a mom until now. I mean I always felt bad at mothers day, and things like that, but until know I was aways fine with just sisters, and Grams when she's home. Prue isn't my mother, and never will be. But thats not a bad thing,... or is it? Never had I even wanted a mother, I mean I always wanted a mother, but I never wasted time wishing for one past the age of seven. It's not like I could magically bring her back. Now I want a mother. I wish I had one, she would understand why I'm acting this way, she would treat me right, and not bug me about how I dress, or who I like to hang out with. She would understand me.

"Paige!" I can hear Prue call, but she'll never find me. I'm lying under the porch. When Glen and I were five or six we used to play hide and seek, and I would always hide down here, and he would never find me. Then one day there was a spider, and I screamed and he came to 'save me'. That was the day Glen and I became 'best friends for life'. This was our special spot, and we would play under here and no one could ever find us. Then one summer we just stopped coming down here. Sometimes I come here to think though.

After a while Prue's voice fades and I can tell she has given up. Things have changed so much sinceI turned thirteen. Prue on her hunt to find herslef-through wicca or being a 'mom' to me. Glen, and school. I liked it better the way it used to be. I miss being a kid and having family dinners and all talking about good stuff then watching disney movies together.

"Paige!" I hear the screaming coming back.

"Where could she have gone?" I hear Piper say.

"You think we shoud call Grams?" Pheobe asks. How long have I been down here?

I wriggle out from under the porch and go inside through the front door because my sisters are looking for me in the back of the house.

"Paige is that you?" I hear Piper yell. She must have heard the door.

"Yeah, I'm going to shower" I say. I got very dirty and muddy from being under the porch.

"I think we should talk" She says

"I'm all talked out for the day" I yell back and rush upstairs to lock myself in the bathroom.

* * *

"Paige, your sisters say that you were gone for three hours earlier, and now you wont talk to them" Grams ambushes me when I come out of the bathroom. 

"Yeah, so?" I say clutching my towel around me. I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now. I don't know why, but I just want to be alone.

"We're worried about you" Grams says

"Sory, I'll tell someone where I'm going next time" I say.

"Paige, I'd like it if you could talk to me or one of your sisters. You've become distant in these past few days" Grams says. Grams has always wanted a tight knitt family. I used to enjoy it, but now I wish they could all just leave me alone.

"Later" I say pushing past her and going into my room. Pheobe isn't in here thank god. I change into pajamas and get in bed. Even though I'm hungry because I missed dinner, and I know I am supposed to talk to someeone I decide to go to bed. I can't be bothered if I am asleep.

"Paige, Paige" I hear someone calling my name in the distance. It gets clearer and clearer until I open my eyes and see Prue. Well, I guess I was wrong I can be bothered while sleeping.

'No" I say shutting my eyes again. I open them a minute later and Prue is kneeling by my bed.

"Look, I'm sory. I know I'm not mom, and never will be, but I am worried about you" Prue says. Why is everyone all of a suddon worried about me?

"Sory for yelling at you, I don't know what came over me, but I just felt like suddenly angry" I say sitting up.

"Do you want to talk?" Prue says.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask. Prue doesn't answer, so I figure if I don't want to permanently damage my relationship with her I should talk.

"Where's Pheobe and Piper?" I ask.

"They went out for ice cream with Grams" Prue says. I guess I can talk to her if no one else is around, and it was nice of her to stay home to be with me.

"This is between you and me" I say. Prue nodds.

"So tell me whats making you so angry" she says sitting next to me. I turn to face her.

"I don't know" I say.

"Is school okay?" Prue asks.

"No, school is great. I mean exept for being in trouble" i say

"Why did you flick the teacher off?" she asks

"She was being a bi-" I stop myself," mean to me" I recover. Prue supreses a laugh.

"So?" she says

"I don't know, Okay? I don't know why I did it? Don't you ever just do things? It seemed right at the time" I say confused.

"That is never right" she says. I give her the finger. She laughs this time.

"You and Pheobe and Piper do it all the time. I'm not a kid, and you out of all people should know because you've been trying to get me to grow up forever. So please treat me like an adult, and don't try to shelter me" I say getting something off my chest that has been bugging me for a while. I feel a lot better, but I know there is more we need to talk about.

"Alright, but you still are a kid, I'm sill barely a kid. There are a lot more things coming, and since you don't have a mom to talk to seriously about it, I want you to be able to tell me." Prue says. I don't think it could get worse.

"Fine, but sometimes I just don't want to talk, and I want to keep some things private" I say

"Okay, where were you today?" she says.

"Thats a thing I want to keep private" I say

"Paige, we need to know where you are so we can make sure you are okay" Prue says

"I was around the house okay, I could hear you, and had I been in trouble amd screemed you could have found me" I say

"Fine" she says.

"Well, now that I'm awake,you want to take me to dinner" I say. I'm starved.

"Sure, we can go anywhere you like" Prue says.


	9. Magic

okay so im introducing magic, but should they have powers? I'll keep the sister stuff and Paige Glen,and shopuld i add some Prue and andy, or even Piper and Leo? Tell me in the reviews

* * *

"So whats up?" Prue says to me at our kitchen table. I decided to order pizza. 

"I'm all talked out, it's your turn" I say

"Well, I found out some cool stuff about our family history" Prue says biting into a slice of pizza.

"What?" I ask. I hope its not any of this wicca buisness.

"Well, ou great great great... ancestor Melinda warren was acused of being a witch and burned at the stake" Prue says. Thats actualy somewhat intresting.

"Seriously, why?" I say intrigued. I pick at my food.

"Her boyfriend betrayed her and acused her of using magic against him"Prue says

"Then how are we related to her if she never had kids" I say

"She did, she just wan't married" Prue says

"Oh" I say. I can hear Grams and Piper and Pheobe pull into the driveway.

"Her daughter was named Pruedence" Prue says

"Congradulations you are the daughter of a witch" I say

"How did you find out" Grams says standing in the door well of the kitchen looking shocked.


	10. after math

Yeah, i know my last chapter was shory, but it was a good ending. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Girls, I wanted to tell you this earlier, but the time never seemed right" Grams says. 

"Grams, April fools day is next week." Pheobe says. Actualy its in a week and two days, I would know, its my favorite holiday. By tomarow I will have all the hours calculated too, I always have a big countdown. Last year me and Leo threw a party together for April fools, and we prank'd everyone their. We served lemon-viniger-tabasco punch, and ex lax cake.

"Girls,Wicca runs in our family" Grams says to us.

"Duh, Prue's been telling us for like months" Piper says. I thought this was suposed to be serious the way she built it up.

"Wait, you say runs. Wicca doesn't run, magic runs" Prue says

"I see you have been doing your research" Grams says

"Yeah, its intresting, but I dont usualy read to much about the magic part. I mean I do believe in wicca and its message, but I'm old enough to know that magic doesn't exist." Prue says

"Did you ever read the legend of the charmed ones" Grams asked.

"Yeah everytime I searched Melinda Warren it came up" Prue says. I'm getting so lost right now. Could they talk in english.

"Well, congradulations you are them" Grams says. Prue looks shocked momentarily.

"What?" Piper exclaims.

"Yeah, I understood none of that" I say. Pheobe nodds.

"Don't wory she's kidding" Prue says

"Okay girls, The day your great ansestor Melinda Warren was killed she said that her line of witches would get stronger and stronger until eventualy the charmed ones, beautiful powerful women,would arive, and they would protect the world from all evil. They would be the world's most powerful witches." Grams says.

"Funny" Pheobe says

"I'm not kidding, your mother ad a premonition the day Prue was born" Grams says staring intensly at a chair. Suddenly the chair moves twords her. We all stare wide eyed.

"No, no this isn't real" Piper says putting her hand over her mouth.

"I knew wicca was important to me, but I never dreamed of this" Prue says her look of shock fading into a smile.

"Uh" Pheobe says still shocked.

"Finally something fun happens to this family" I exclaim. I stare at the chair but nothing happens.

"I don't know when you will get your powers, but I knew I should warn you"Grams says.

"This is going to be awsome" Prue says.

"No" Piper shakes her head.

"Wow" Pheobe says finally coming to her sences.

"Well, I can't wait." I say

* * *

The next morning no one talks about it. No one really talks. We all just go to school and go our seperate ways. 

"Paige Halliwell?" Mrs. Smith spits as if just my name made her sick to her stomach. I raise my hand and she continues.

"I think she has like split personalities with you" Cindy leans over and whispers into my ear.

"Paige Halliwell you are talking in class again, leave the room" Mrs. Smith says. I really don't understand her.

"It was my fault" Cindy says.

"It's her bad influence" Mrs. Smith says. Is she kidding?

"No, she really is inately bad" Sandy says from the other side of the room. Everyone laughs.

"Hey if I'm bad you are equally as bad" Cindy says.

"Oh my god, are you twins?" I ask. It just occured to me, Cindy- Sandy, same last name.

"Duh" Cindy laughs.

"Paige Halliwell look what you have done, leave imeadeatly" Mrs. Smith points to the door, but before i could leave the bell rings and we all leave.

"Sory about that" Cindy says to me.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't know what her problem is" I say.

"Do you want to do something tomarow with me, and mark, and we'll invite Glen to, and my sister will probobly come" Cindy asks.

"Sure" I say I haven't done anything on the weekend with anyone but Glen or my sisters in a while

"Cool, I'll call you later, what's your cell number?" She asks. I tell her and she enters it into her phone book. She gives me hers too. Wow, now I havea girlin my phone book who isn't related to me.

"See ya" I say heading to my next class. Once school is over I hurry to go to detention, I wouldn't want to be late again. After the teacher takes role, I feel my cell phone vibraing in my pocket. Prue must have forgotten I have detention and be waiting. I pull it out of my pocket, its a text message.

"Hey, how bout movies or shopping tomarow?" It says, its from Cindy. Do people actualy go shopping for fun.

"Movies" I send back, ugh shopping.

"Eleven outside the theater, Glen, Mark, and my sister can go to" She sends back to me.

"Yeah, see you then" I reply.

"Hows detention?" she asks

"I'm getting youst to it" I say. I continue to text her until detention lets out. That went by quick. I run out to the parking lot, and get into the car.

"Well your in a good mood today" Prue says.

"Thanks, good day" I say. My phone vibrates, and I pull it out.

"Movies at eleven thirty sorry, see you then" Its from Cindy. I read it and put it back in my pocket.

"Who was that?" Prue asks.

"Cindy" I say

"New friend from school?" she asks

"Yeah" I say

"Pheobe will be pleased to know she is a girl" Prue laughs

"Yeah I'll tell her, can you take me to the movies tomarow at eleven thirty?" I ask.

"Yeah, who will be there?" she asks

"Mark, Glen, Sandy, and Cindy" I say

"Wow, Ms. Popular" she says

"What can I say" I say.

"Yeah well, it runs in the family" Prue says. I roll my eyes at her and she playfully slaps me.

When we get home Piper and Pheobe are in the living room staring at a plant.

"What are you two doing?" I ask.

"What does it look like? Youre breaking my consentration!" Piper says

"Ohhhhkay" I sigh and leave. What losers!

"We were trying to get our powers" Pheobe says joining me in the kitchen a minute later with Piper.

"No luck?" I ask

"Nope" Piper says. I could have told them that. Prue is destined to get it first anyway.

"Guys, I think its just suposed to come one day, like you'll just get it" Prue says.

"I'm going to get it last aren't I?" I ask. I get everything last being the youngest.

"No, wicca works in mysterious ways, who ever is ready for it will get it" Prue says.

"So you'll be first?" I ask

"Probobly, then probobly Piper then Pheobe then you" she smiles.

"How mysterious" I say sarcasticaly.

"So got plans this weekend?" Piper akss me.

"Yeah, I'm going to the movies with Cindy and Glen and some othe people." I say. She smiles.

"Cindy? You have a girl friend" she says

"I thought that would make you happy" I laugh. She nodds.

"What about Leo?" she asks

"I dunno, he hasn't called since before he left for camp" I say

"He should have been back a week ago" Piper says.

"He probobly was, he doesn't have to call me all the time." I say. And I wrote him two letters in the begining of summer. Leo is homeschooled so usualy we hang out the most during the summer, but this summer he went to camp. I started to write him everyday, but then the letters got boring so I stopped after two days.

"Yeah, but you guys youst to be best friends" Piper says

"We still are"I say

"Are you going to tell him?" She asks me. I always tell Leo everything.

"If Glen hasn't ofcoarse I will"I say

"No, I meant about magic" Piper says. Wow, should I tell him? I tell him everything. I think I should keep this a secret, but I just don't know.

"I'll think about it" I say.


	11. Fight

"Waaah!" Prue screams.I look at the clock its five am on a Saturday. I rush up. The only reason Prue would ever be up this early would have to be an emergency.

"Are you okay?" Grams says beating me to the door. Pheobe and Piper drag themselves into Prue's room behind me.

"Look, Look!" She says. She squints at a pencil on her desk, and it rocks back and forth then goes shooting twords the wall.

"Your power!" Grams says hugging her.

"How'd you realize you had it?" I ask. Maybe we all got it.

"I woke up with all of my things floating in the air. Then I screamed and they all fell!" Prue says.

"Thats so cool!" Pheobe says.

"I guess I'll be next" Piper says

"Probobly" Grams says.

"Paige, you need new pajamas" Piper says looking at me. They are going to critisize my clothes at a time like this.

"That whole tight look looks good on you though" Pheobe says looking at me too.

"Paige, you are as skinny as a flagpole, have you been eating properly?" Grams says. I put my arms around myself suddenly fealing very self concious.

"Are you guys kidding?" I say, "Yes, I am eating, No I'm not going shopping again. And are we really going to be focusing on me at a time like this" I say

"She's right, I'll make breakfast. Come down in a few minutes" Grams says heading down the stairs.

"So much for sleeping on the weekend" I mutter.

"This is so cool" Prue says jumping up off her bed. I go back into my room to get a sweatshirt, then go downstairs.

"You still can take me to the movies at eleven thirty?" I ask Prue

"Sure, I wonder if we could fly there" Prue says. Grams tilts her head back and laughs.

"Girls, this isn't a cliche thing, this is your heritage" Grams says after she contains her laughter.

"Oh, Leo is coming over tonight" Grams says.

'I haven't seen him in a while. I can't wait" I say, but why would he call Grams and not me?

"Yeah" Piper agrees.

"So why did he call you and not Paige?" Prue asks whats probobly on all our minds.

"Girls, you know Leo and I are very close" Grams shakes her head and a sly smile spreads across her lips.

"Whatever" I say. Grams is always a bit mysterious, and she and Leo have always had some special bond.

"Come up to the attic, Prue, I'll help you with your power" Grams says standing up once she has finished eating.

"The attics been locked since we were kids" I say

"Another little family secret" Grams says snapping her hands, and a key apears in them. Piper and Pheobe try to do it to, but nothing happens. I don't even bother. I stand up to go upstairs.

"Paige, don't leave the table before you have finished everything on your plate" Grams says. Why is everyone so worried about me.

"I'm not hungry" I say

"Paige, I don't think you're eating properly" Grams says heading upstairs. Once she is out of view I get up and grab my plate.

"What do you think you're doing missy?" Piper says

"Are you kidding?" I ask. She shakes her head so I sit back down. I shovel the rest of the food into my mouth then get up and leave.

"Don't do that in public" Pheobe yells after me. Oh please! I do know better than that. It's like they think I am some uncivilized kid. I run up to my room.

I change into a pair of jeans I haven't worn yet, and a teeshirt.

"Finally, you are wearing those pants. The ones from my favorite store!" Pheobe says bursting into the room.

"Jeez, what size did you buy these in?" I say. I think this is the first time I have ever worn something that I have had to squeeze into.

"Are you kidding, they fit perfectly" she says looking at me. I don't know what she is smoking. I would change but I dont think I could get them off.

"Could you knock next time too?"I say,I hate it when they bust in on me, especialy when I'm changing.

"Oh please, I used to change your diapers, Ive seen you in way less than that" she laughs opening a droor on the cabinet.

"Ok, first of all that was like ten years ago, and you were in diapers the same time I was, we are only a year apart." I say, and as if she would touch a diaper. She shuts the cabinet aperantly having found whatever she was looking for.

'Whatever" she says leaving. Why don't they take me seriously.I put on a black shirt. Then I leave the room. As I pass the bathroom, I decide to run in on Pheobe. Maybe if she realizes how invading it is she will stop.

"Hey" I say just walking in. She screams.

"Get out now" she says

"Oh please, I have seen more of you" I say opening a droor and pulling out a lipgloss. Not that I wear lipgloss, but I needed something to do.

"Get out now!" she screams again. I open the lip gloss and put some on. Eew, why do people wear this stuff, its so sticky.

"Whatever"I say leaving, and not bothering to shut the door. I walk downstairs. I can practicaly hear Piper seething.

"Is Pheobe okay?" Prue and Piper coming running into me on the stairs.

"She's fine" I say.

"Oh, she screamed though" Prue says

"She is just in the bathroom": I say

"Does she need us?" Piper asks

"Yes, she said it was urgent and she needed you" I say laughing to myself. They rush past me and I go downstairs to watch tv.

"I am so going to kill you" Pheobe says coming down a minute later. She jumps on me.

"Hey!" I yell. Prue and Piper come in after hearing me scream.

"What now?" Piper says seeing us.

"Get her off me!" I yell trying to wriggle out from under her. She pulls my hair. How juvinile, but it does still hurt.

":Like you don't deserve it" Prue laughs. I fall off the couch and set off running. Pheobe chases after me, but Prue finaly grabs her.

"I'm sory" I yell asI see Pheobe's hand make a grab at my hair again.

"You're laughing" Pheobe says fuming.

"You deseved it" I say.

"Guys stop" Prue says

"You deserve this than" Pheobe says wrigling away from Prue and jumping ontop of me.

"Stop" I say as she gets me to the ground.

"Pheobe, enough!" Prue says grabbing Pheobe off of me.

"Yeah" I say. I could have taken her if my jeans weren't so damn restraining, and my stomach didn't hurt from shoveling all that food into my mouth.

"She walked in on me, then told you two to do it" Pheobe says. I can't help but laugh. I am brilliant!

"I'm sory, okay" I say. Still I can't stop laughing, "But you always do it to me in my room" I say

"It's my room too" She says.

"It's my bathroom too" I say

"You knew I was in there" She says

"I could say the same thing" I say

"Whatever" she says going upstairs.

"Paige, you really can't do that to her" Prue says to me.

"any of us" Piper adds.

"You walked in on her-" Prue starts to say, but I cut her off.

"She did the same to me" I argue.

"its a bit diffrent" Piper says.

"How?" I ask. They don't say anything for a minute, "See?" I say heading upstairs halfway up I remember Pheobe is in our room, and she would attack me if I walked in soI go back downstairs.

"Back?" Piper says

"It's time to go" I say looking at my watch.

"Can Piper take you? Grams is waiting for me upstairs. " Prue says

"Yeah, I'll go grab my helmet" I joke

"Cute" Piper says.

"Let me get my phone, I'll meet you in the car" I say to Piper. She nodds and goes to the garage.

"We should get you a purse" Piper says swerving between lanes.I grab on to my seat to steady myself.

"Hell no" I say

"It would be easier for you to cary your wallet and phone, and sun glasses, and stuff" Piper says. That actualy makes sence, but no way in hell will I ever cary one of her hot pink purses.

"If you would consider gettting a black one, I would consider using it" I say, besides it would make her happy and I could probobly get away with more if she is happy.

"Deal" Piper says pulling into the theater.

"Call me when you want to come home" she says driving off at a hundred miles an hour. She really is a bad driver.


	12. Embarrasment

"Did you have fun?"Piper asks me after I get in the car. She has just picked me up.

"Yeah" I say. The movie was good, and it was cool being with all my friends.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Well, my stomach hurts because you made me eat all that food when I wasn't hungry" I say

"Karma" Piper laughs.

"For what?" I ask.

"Pheobe is still majorly pissed" Piper says

"Oh please" I say. She deserved it.

"I think you should apologize" Piper says

"Is Grams still home?" I ask changing the subject.

"No, she helped Prue for a bit, but then she went out with some friends" Piper says

"How's Prue?" I ask

"She still can't controll her power very well" Piper says. Well, if her power is any more under controll than Piper's driving then she is doing well.

"Is Pheobe still home?" I ask

"Uh, Yeah. She decided to stay home today instead of go out with her firends. I think she has a report due on monday or something." Piper says

"She always puts everthing to the last minute" I say.

"Give her a break, its her first year of highschool" Piper says

"Whatever, so what are we doing for her birthday?" I ask

"What we always do" Piper says

"Shopping, lovely" I say

"What are you going to get her?" I ask.

"I dunno yet, you?" She asks.

"I dunno either, we still have a few weeks." I say. Piper pulls into the garage neerly nocking the mirors off the car in the process. I jump out while I still can and head inside. Prue and Pheobe are sitting together watching a movie, and eating popcorn.

"Hey" I say

"Hi" Prue says

"It's you" Pheobe says looking at me. I guess she is mad. I go upstairs, and Piper joins them on the couch. I hear them all scream intensly a minute later, they must be watching something scary.

I decide to change because I spilled coke on my jeans at the movie. I open the closet to to find all my baggy jeans gone. Pheobe! I open my droors next, she got rid of all my big shirts, and all of my underwear. All of it, except of coarse a pink frilly bra she bought for me last week. I can't believe she actualy thinks I'll ever wear that.

"I'm going to kill you!" I say running down the stairs pouncing at her.

"You had it coming." Pheobe says. Prue and Piper jump up off the couch. I pull Piper's long hair. She gets up and runs, but I jump on her back. Prue comes up behind us and grabs me by the belt loop of my pants. It's not fair I'm the youngest because they all have a size advantage over me.

"What did you do?" Prue asks Pheobe. Prue lowers me to the ground, but still has a hold of me.

"She got rid of all my clothes!" I yell.

"No, only the old ones" Pheobe says

"Thank God" Piper says giving Pheobe a high five.

"My underwear?" I ask

"On the roof" Pheobe laughs. Prue tries to stifle a laugh but I know she is laughing.

"I'm so gonna get you!" I yell running upstairs. Pheobe doesn't even bother to follow me. I change into Pheobe's favorite jeans and a teeshirt of mine. Pheobe threw away some of my favorite clothes. Pheobe's pants are big on me, but not by very much, I much prefered my old jeans.

"What to do, what to do" I muse to myself. I open some of Pheobe's cabinets, and shuffle through her stuff. Nothing intresting. Jackpot! Her diary. I haven't read this in ages. I know its wrong to read other people's diaries, but its also wrong to throw people's underwear onto the roof.

_Dear Diary, Schol sucks _I begin to read I flip through a few more pages. I see some with my name in them, but I decide to skip them because that might just be a little too mean.

_I snuck off for math and met Cole behind the bleachers._ _He is the hottest kid in school, so I couldn't say no._ I found my first pieceof blackmail. I continue to flip through _Mary's party was fun, but I had such a hangover the next morning. I think Prue realized it, but if she did she didn't say_. Second piece of blackmail. I decide to stop when I hear Pheobe coming upstairs. I put her diary back, jump on the bed,and pretend to be asleep.I squint so I can see Pheobe, but she can't see that my eyes are open. Pheobe grabs stuff from the cabinet than leaves. She comes back a minute later with black eye liner, and Piper following her.She comes towards me. She is going to try to draw on me. I let her get really close.

"Boo!" I yell just as she getts head to head with me.Piper screams, and Pheobe throws the make up in the air. It freazes, then I scream.

"Knock it off you guys!" Prue says coming upstairs.

"I got my power!" Piper jumps up and hugs her.

"Congradulations" I say. She and Prue on the same day, maybe Pheobe and I will both get it tomarow.

"I'm next" Pheobe says.

"We should all do something tomarow to celabrate" Prue says

"Yeah, unless ofcoarse you have plans with Cole, Pheobe" I say. Pheobe slowly turns towards me her face getting redder and redder. Prue grabs her by the back of the pants just as she is about to jump me again.

"Thank you!" I yelp. I was scared for a minute.

"Did you read my diary?" Pheobe asks me

"Just skimmed. Like anyone could read your chicken scratch writting."I say.

"Wait, Cole? Like Cole Turner?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, he is soo cute" Pheobe says jumping up and down.

"So you two going out or something?" Prue asks.

"No, we just hooked up one time like a week ago" Pheobe says

"Even better" Piper says. Wow, you miss alot not going to the same school as them. What are they talking about?

"Truse?"I ask Pheobe. She comes close to me and puts her hand out. Then she its me on the side of the head.

"Hell no" She says looking at me.

"I'm sory." I say. I really am becauseI know whatever she is going to do to me next will be terrible. She has that evil look in her eye.

"Guys, the door was unlocked soI came in" Leo yells from downstairs. We all rush down to hug him.

"Prue, hey" He says hugging Prue.

"Piper, you got your braces off" He say hugging her.

"Over the summer" she smiles.

"Pheobe, you look beautiful as usual." Leo says giving her a hug.

"Paige?" he asks.

"Yeah."I say giving him a hug.

"You look so diffrent." he says looking at me. "Good" he adds.

"Yeah, puberty finally hit" Pheobe says. I feal my face get hot. Leo chokes for a minute. She did not just say that. She is going to try to embarass me.

"And Pheobe was found positive for all seven STDs" I say.

"Oh, Paige wanted to know if you could get her underwear off the roof?" Pheobe laughs. I hate her.

"I'm guessing you two are fighting" Leo says.

"No" Pheobe denies.

"Never" I say. If she can play this game so can I.


	13. dxcyhgyj

Thanks for the review.

Leo is older than Paige, I think i mentioned it earlear. He is Piper's age.

* * *

"So how was your summer?" I ask Leo. We are sitting in my room. 

"It was okay, camp was fun" I say. I'm not sure if I should tell him about magic though. I feel like I should because we always tell eachother everything. He even told me when he kissed some girl last year for the first time , and I told him when I had my first crush on a boy. I didn't even tell my sisters.

"Glen and I are dating" i say

"Finally, he's been mad about you for ages" Leo says laughing to himself.

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah" He says.

"Something else happened?" I start to say.

"What?" he asks.

"Something major, a big change." i say

"Go on" He says

"I can't say"I stop myself.

"You slept with Glen?" He asks. His eyes getting wide. I can't even respond to that, I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

"You're pregnant with his kids now?" Leo says

"I don't even think thats possible at this point in my life" I say. I burst out laughing,.

"You can tell me anything, ya know?" He says. I feel so safe with him.I wan't to tell him, but I can't.

"How about I tell you later" I say. Maybe I can write it down for him.

"I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom" He says getting up. I go downstairs to get a cup of water.

"Are you talking to Leo?" Grams asks me in the kitchen

"Yeah" I say

"You can tell him about magic." Grams says to me. How did she know I was thinking that?

"I don't want to scare him"I say

"He knows more than you realize" Grams says.

"What do you mean?" I ask grabbing a bottle of water.

"Nothing, nothing" Grams says. I hate it how she is always so mysterious. I run back upstairs.

"It's raining" Leo says coming back to my room and looking out the window. Well,I bet thats great for my underwear.

"Can you help me with something?" I ask.

"Sure" He says

"I need to get Pheobe back for throwing out my clothes" I say

"Pranks, why didn't you say so?" He smiles.

"Don't you think we should get your clothes since its raining?" Leo says.

"Do you want to climb on the roof to collect my clothing" I ask.

"Why not, I'll put some of Pheobe's there too" he says.

"Okay" I say oppening some of Pheobe's drawers. I pull out all of her underwear two shirts, and a pair of her pants.

"Here" I say handing him a stack of clothes.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second" Leo says climbing out my window and climbing up to the roof.

"Ahhh!" I hear him yell. I look out the window. he fell! I rush downstairs and out the door.

"I'm okay" He says getting up as if it was nothing.

"Are you sure?" I ask. How could anyone be fine after falling off a roof?

'Totaly" He says handing me a ball of clothes and doing a cart wheel.

"Okay then" I say running back inside and back upstairs since it is really pooring outside.

"So what should we do?" I ask dropping my underwear on the floor.

"Dinner!" Grams yells.

"I think better with a full stomach" Leo says.

"Do you want to change, your soaked and muddy?" I ask him. I open up a drawer and pull out an old shirt of his that he left hear a while ago.

"Thanks" He says. He pulls his shirt over his head. Leo is really built. He puts on the new shirt.

"I'll meet you down there"I say. I need to change also. I put on a diffrent shirt, but I dont bother to change out of Pheobe's pants. The dirtier I can get them the better. I throw my underwear into the hamper, then I rush downstairs.

"My pants!" Pheobe exclaims standing up.

"Yeah" I say wiping my hands on them. My hands aren't dirty,but still.

"You got them dirty" Pheobe says

"Oops" I say.

"Thats okay you can have them they are to small for me" Pheobe shakes her head. "I'll make you a plate" Pheobe says getting up.

"You better finish it too" Grams says looking at me. This is anoying, I do eat!

"Here" Pheobe says handing me a plate with about for people worth of food on it. More than Leo has, and he is a big eater.

I finish about half of it and am stuffed.

"Paige, finish up" Grams says to me.

"Yeah" Pheobe says

"Are you joking?"I ask.

"Leo come into the living room we need to talk" Grams says getting up.

"Sure" Leo says following her. I wonder what they are talking about.

"Paige, finish that" Pheobe says

"Pheobe, you are going to make her sick" Prue says.

"Yeah" I say. I take a few more bites, then throw my plate away.

"Girls, come on we are going to put a movie on" Grams yells. We all get up and go into the living room. They all sit down, and there is no room left.

"You can sit on my lap" Prue says. I sit with her.

"Your pants are soaking!" Prue exclaims.

"Did you wet yourself again? She does that alot" Pheobe remarks. I roll my eyes, and everyone laughs.

Pheobe gets up to go to the bathroom halfway through the movie so I steal her spot.

"Prue check on Pheobe" Grams says a few minutes later when she hasn't come back. She probobly got her power or something. They both come back down a few minutes later. Pheobe whispers something to Grams, and she has a huge smile on her face. I guess it will only be a while until I get mine.

"It was great to see you guys again" Leo says once the movie is over.

"I'll drive you home" Grams says.

"I can walk" Leo says

"Nonesence, it's pooring outside" Grams says. leo doesn't even bother to argue. Once they leave Pheobe jumps up and down.

"I got my power" She squeels with excitement.

"What is it?" Piper asks

"I have like visions" Pheobe says

"What did you see?" I ask.

"You having Leo put my clothes on the roof" Pheobe says lunging towards me. Prue comes between us.

"Guys, this is enough" Piper says

"Those were my favorite jeans, and you handed Leo my underwear. Guys aren't suposed to see that. You aren't even" Pheobe yells.

"You put mine on the roof for the whole town to see" I say

"It's a bit difrent" Pheobe says.

"She's right" piper says

"Yeah, if I still wore old lady underwear I wouldn't be pissed" Pheobe says They all laugh. I hit her.

"Yeah, well I'm not a slut like you." I say. She looks mad.

"Are you upset, Freebie?" I say. Some guys called her that last year. It always pissed her off.

"I'm so going to kill you" She says jumping at me. I start to run, but she grabs me by the back of the pants. I continue to run and she rips one of the pockets off.

"These are your pants!" I laugh. She grabs me by the ankle. I shouldn't have said that. She pulls my hair, and hits me in the stomach. Then Prue stops her.

"Guys, you need to stop!" she yells at both of us. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I clutch my stomach. She hit me really hard.

"She called me-" Pheobe starts to say, but instead she runs upstairs.

"You need to apologize for that" Piper says to me.

"Seriously" Prue says.

"She can apologize first" I say

"You crossed the line, you know how much that name hurts her" Prue says.

"Yeah, I can feel it" I say grabbing my stomach.

"Come here" Piper says. I come closer to them. Piper grabs my shirt and lifts it.

"Hey" I say.

"Well, thats going to bruise" Piper says

"Yeah, You go apologize, I'll get you something for your stomach." Prue says. Piper lowers my shirt. I trudge upstairs.

"Pheobe, I'm really sorry" I say

"You should be" Pheobe says. I open the door. She is going through my drawers.

"You can go through them all you want. I don't have anything bad in there" I say. She slams the door shut.

"Truse" she says

"Yeah" I say.

"Then, sorry too" Pheobe says. We go downstairs together.

"Here Paige" Prue says handing me an ice pack. we all get on the couch and watch tv.

"I'm back" Grams says coming through the door.

"Hey" we all say

"Are you okay, Paige?" Grams asks me.

"Fine" I say.

"I'm going to bed, don't stay up to late" Grams says

"Good night" we all say.


	14. The whole truth

The next morning I wake up with my stomach throbbing. I lift up my shirt and look. Sure enough it buised. I stand up, and put on a sweatshirt and go downstairs.

"Morning" Prue says.

"Morning"I say

"Hey" Piper says. Pheobe waves her hand at me.

"Are you okay?" Prue asks me.

"Yeah, you look pained" Piper says looking up from her magazine.

"Look" I say lifting my shirt.

"Sory about that" Pheobe says.

"I'll get you a hot water bottle" Prue says getting up. She seems awake this morning.

"Grams went out with some friends, she wants me to teach you guys some basic stuff of wicca" Prue says coming back a minute later handing me a hot water bottle.

"Attic?" Piper asks. Prue snaps and the key appears in her hand.

"I have to learn to do that" Pheobe says.

"Yeah" I agree as we head upstairs. We settle on a couch and some chairs in the middle of the room. I put the bottle on my stomach and look around. This is first time I have ever been up here. Ther are boxes and old junk, and in the very center of the room is a big book with the same symbol on my necklace on it.

"This is the book of shadows. It has spells, and vanquishes, and almost all the information we will ever need." Prue says

"Vanquishes?" I ask.

"Hell is real, us wiccans call in the under world. There are whole other forms of life there called demons and warlocks. There is also a heiarchy. First upper level demons, then lower level demons, then warlocks, there are also evil witches" Prue says

"What are demons like?" Piper asks.

"You can take a look through the book later if you would like, but they are all difrent." Prue says

"So we vanquish the demons" I ask

"Basically" Prue says.

"Have you gotten your power yet?" Piper asks me.

"Don't you think if I had that I would be screaming with joy about it" I say. I can't believe I still haven't gotten it. I should get it today since everyone else got it so close together.

"Maybe you just aren't old enough." Prue says

"Or mature enough" Pheobe says. I hit her playfuly.

"Don't worry you'll get it" Piper says.I sure hope so.

"Is that it for now?"I ask.

"Yeah, for now. We'll do more once you get your power." Prue says.I nodd and head downstairs. They all follow me except Pheobe who stays inside the attic to look through the book.

* * *

The next morning I follow my usual rutine and go downstairs. All my sisters are already down their eating breakfast and reading magazines. 

"Good Morning" Prue says

"Not really" I say. I still haven't gotten my power. I think I'll give up.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Piper asks.

"So what do you want to do today?" Prue asks us.

"See Cole" Pheobe says.Then gets a wierd look on her face.

"I mean see Colateral, the movie" Pheobe says

"Nice cover..not" Piper says

"Paige, did you read my diary?" Pheobe asks me.

"I already lied to you about this. Yes I read part of it" I say. I put my hand over my mout. Why did I just admit to that.

"I knew it. I never trusted you." Pheobe says

"Why don't you trust me?" I ask

"Because you are just a kid" Pheobe says

"Guys keep arguing it's entertaining" Prue says then puts a wierd look on her face.

"Pheobe did you cast the truth spell?" Prue asks.

"N..yes" Pheobe says

"Why?" Prue says

"Cause I wanted to know if Paige was telling me the truth" Pheobe says

"How long does this last?" I ask.

"Twenty four hours" Pheobe says

"Come on guys, how hard can it be not lying for twenty four hours" Piper says.

"Come on we'll go shopping. Get dressed." Prue says.

"Good" I say

"You like shopping?" Prue asks.

"No, but I want new clothes, and maybe if I dress sexier I can get Glen to pay more atention to me like what Pheobe said" I blurt out.

"You took what I said seriously?" Pheobe asks. She wasn't suposed to know but I take almost everything she says seriously. I dont respond.

"Does this make my hips look big?" Pheobe asks me after putting on a pair of jeans.

"Yes, it makes you look disproportional" I say. She looks shocked, then changes.

"What do you think of me?" I ask curious to see what she honestly thinks.

"I wish I was as skinny as you, I think you are just a kid, and I think if you were to wear that padded bra that I got you, you could look half decent, and much less like an 11 year old boy" Pheobe says

"How could you ask me that?" she says

"I was curious" I say

"Do you really think I'm a slut?" she asks me.

"I don't know you are a very private person." I say. Thank god I didn't say something stupid like she was a slut.

"Are you guys ready?" Prue asks.

"One second" I yell.

"Can you hand me a pair of pants" I ask Pheobe

"Here" she throws me a pair of black pants. I put them on.

"I think you grew from last time we went shopping" Pheobe says

"I noticed that, but I didn't want to tell you because I would rather have to sit through The Notebook eight times that go shopping again for me" I say. The notebook is Pheobe's favorite movie, but its too sappy for me.

"I love that move, but what I love most about it is how much you hate it. Thats why I always insist on watching it." Pheobe says. I shake my head at her.

"Guys come on! I'm impatiant" Prue yells from downstairs. we head down the stairs and all ge into the car.

"Why don't I drive" Piper offers.

"Because we want to live" I say

"Hey!" Piper yelps, "I don't drive that badly"

"Yeah, you do" Prue says putting the key into the ignition and heading off.


	15. Leo

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Once we get home from the mall, I am totaly ashamed, and have doubled my wardrobe. It was a bad idea of dads to give Prue a credit card for her 16th birthdaty. Dad always sends us cards for our birthday, and once a year we go on a vacation with him, but he always works during our vacation and we all just hang out. I guess he thought Prue's sweet sixteen was a big deal so she got a credit card. He also got her a car for her fifteenth birthday. He thinks money can make up for love, but it doesnt, not that I am complaning about the great gifts. 

I have somehow admited to my sisters that I failed my french test, I wish I was more like them, I wish I wore slut underwear too so I could impress Glen (and that resulted in the torture of a two hour trip to some slutty lingerie store that Pheobe just loved), that I copy what they do sometimes, and that I cry sometimes at night. It was terrible, but Prue admited that she and Andy almost slept together, and she couldn't wait until they did, and Piper admitted to having a huge crush on some nerd. Pheobe admited to liking some totaly stupid shows and watching Oprah obsesively when we aren't around.

"I can't believe you got the most stuff out of all of us" Pheobe says while we are in our room trying on our clothes. We all decided to show them off to each other. Gag me, but if it makes them happy.

"Only because you insisted." I say

"You know you enjoyed getting all that stuff" Pheobe says

"Totaly" I say. I would never have admited to that had I not been under some spell.

"I have my first alphat on" I say

"Me too" Pheobe says turning around. I can't believe she bought that shirt its hidious. I really hope she doesn't ask me 'how do I look'.

"Paige you look so grown up" Prue says coming into our room with Pheobe behind her.

"Thanks" I say. I am wearing a skirt, that I said I would buy if they let me get a pair of jeans they picked out for me a size bigger. If they keep wanting to buy me tight clothes I'm going to grow out of them a week later.

"How do I look?" Pheobe asks. I shut my mouth because I am afraid of what I will say. I notice Piper do the same.

"It looks great on you" Prue says. I can tell by her choice of words that she hates the shirt too. Besides everything Pheobe tries on looks great on her. She was voted the best body in the middle school yearbook last year, and is already in the running for the highschool.

"Thanks, I really like your alphat" Pheobe says looking at Prue.

"Paige why don't you try this on?" Pheobe says pulling out a pair of lacy red underwear and a matching bra. They insisted on buying them.

"Bite me" I say

"I was just trying to embarrass you" Pheobe says

"Mission acomplished" I say giving her the finger. She shakes her head at me.

"I'll get that" I say as the doorbell rings. I race downstairs and open the door.

"Leo?" I say when he comes through the door. I wasn't expecting him.

"Paige?" He says

"Why are you here?" I ask, "Not that I don't want you here" I add

"Are you wearing a skirt?" He asks me.

"Uh yeah, it's a long story" I say

"You'll have to explain to me later. In all my .like four years of knowing you I have never seen you wear a skirt." he says

"I know. It was the sisters" I say. I can hear them giggling from downstairs. Who knows what they are doing now.

"Well anyway, your Grams asked me to fix the chandelier" Leo says

"Oh, come on in. You want anything?" I ask

"I'm okay" He says

"I'll join you in a little bit, but I need to finish something with the sisters" I say

"Ok" he says proceeding into the living room.

"Who was that?" Prue asks

"Leo, he's here to fix the chandelier" I say

"Oh, he really is a whiz with his hands" Piper says

"He is good at everyhting" I say

"Yeah" Pheobe agrees.

"You should go keep him company" Piper says

"I will, let me just change out of this first" I say

"Wear something new though" Pheobe says. Why not?

"Oh, I have some clothes that are too small if you want them" Pheobe says

'Put them on my bed" I say taking off the skirt. It feels so wierd wearing a skirt.

"Me too" Piper says

"Put them on my bed" I say.

"Alright" Piper says then I head downstairs.

"Ahhhh!" I scream when I see Leo. He is floating in the air. I'm not scared just surprised.

"Paige, it's okay. I'm magical too!" Leo says

"Thank god, I was afraid you would never understand if I tried to tell you" I say hugging him.

"Paige, are you okay?" Prue yells.

"Yeah, fine!" I yell back.

"So what are you like a male witch, a wizard?" I ask.

"Um, kind of" He says.

"This is so great!" I say

"I was afraid you would be scared" Leo says. he looks relieved.


	16. enter the demon

"So girls what happened today?" Grams asks us as we all sit at the dinner table later that night.

"I can tell you what didn't happen!" I say bitterly. I can't believe I haven't gotten my power yet.

"Oh, and I can tell you who's in a really bad mood" Piper says. I glare at her. They think this is funny, but what if I never get it. What if I'm like a dud, and didn't inheret the witch thing.

"Paige, be patient" Grams says

"They all got it within a few hours of each other. It's been like almost three days!" I say. Don't they get it! This is a real problem.

"Great dinner Grams, can I be excused" Pheobe says

"We just sat down" Grams says

"Yeah, but I don't want to be here for Paige's tantrum" Pheobe says. I open my mouth to yell at her, but that would only prove her right.

"I'm not going to have a tantrum" I say calmly.

"Good, then lets talk about something else" Piper says

"Okay, I found out about Leo, Grams" I say

"You found out you-know-what about him?" Grams asks me.

"Yeah, I'm glad, I thought this might break us apart, but now I guess it will bring us closer." I say

"If thats possible" Grams laughs, "But, I'm glad you weren't upset he didn't tell you earlier"

"No, I didn't tell him either" I say. Grams nods.

"Care to fill us in?" Pheobe asks.

"No"I smugly, "It's none of your buisness"

"Paige you can tell her" Grams says

"Later, she doesn't need to know right now" I say. I don't want to talk to her. She and Piper have been teasing me all day.

* * *

"Get up sleepy head" Pheobe shakes me awake the next morning. 

"I don't want to go to school" I wine

"Join the club" Pheobe says leaving the room to go into the bathroom. Damn, whenever Pheobe gets the bathroom first she takes forever and usualy uses up all the hot water.Atleast the truth spell should be up by now.

"The sky is red" I say out loud. It's over, thank god.

"It's over!" I say going into Prue's room to find my shoes. They are probobly in her closet.

"Paige, I like your alphat" Prue says, "It_ is_ over!" she yelps

"Hey!" I say, "You chose it!"

"I was kidding" she shakes her head.

"I would use my power on you, but I still haven't gotten it!" I say

"Still?" Prue asks

"Yeah" I say bitterly.

"Ahhh" Pheobe screams from the bathroom. We run to the door.

"Help!" Pheobe yells. We all rush in to see Pheobe huddled in the corner of the shower with a big red creature standing in front of her. Piper puts her hands out and it freazes.

"Girls are you okay" Grams says coming upstairs, but then the demon unfreazes and grabs me. I start to cry I am so scared. Piper freazes it again.

"It has my shirt" I say. i can't get out of its grip.

"Well take it off" Prue says

"But it's my favorite shirt" I say

"If you don't just let it rip or come out of it then you won't be alive to wear any shirt" Piper says. I realize she is correct and I untangle myself and ripp my shirt. Then Grams blows it up.

"Was that a demon?" I ask wiping tears from my eyes.I was so scared.

"Yes, you're fine now though" Grams says, "Now I have to go to work, have a good day" she says. We are all too stunned to say bye.

"Can you guys, uh, get out" Pheobe says snapping back, and realizing she is sopping wet and but naked.

"Sory" We all say as we leave.

"Paige you better get your powers soon so yu can defend yourself" Piper says to me.

"Don't you think I realize that" I say


	17. mia powers

"Hey" Glen says sitting by me in math.

"Hey" I say

"So what are you doing for Halloween?" He asks. Halloween? I totaly forgot. It's next week. Halloween has always been one of my favorite Holidays, I guess its kind of apropos now that I'm a witch. A witch with out power though.

"I don't know" I say

"I was thinking of having a party" He says

"You should, a costume party" I say

"Quiet please!" The teacher yells at us.

"Sory" I mutter. I look down at my math book. I have no idea what we are learning as usual. After another twenty minutes the bell rings. I head out to meet Prue, today is the first day I don't have detention.

"Hey" Cindy greats me when we see each other in the hall. We walk outside together.

"I am so behind in Algebra" I say

"Are you kidding it's so easy" she says

"You're crazy" I say

"So did you hear, Glen's having a Halloween party" Cindy says. Wow, word spreads fast here.

"Yeah he just told me" I say

"Cool, what are you going to be?" she asks

"I dunno yet" I say

"Me neither" she says

"So this weekend do you want to come over on Friday, I think all of my sisters are inviting a friend over" I say

"Sure, how many do you have?" she asks

"Three" I say

"Damn" she says

"I know, but I love having a big family." I say

"I'm stuck with Sandy" she laughs.

"At first I hated her, but now I don't think she is bad at all" I say

"Yeah well, try living with her" she says

"Oh thats my sister, bye" I say asI spot Prue in the parking lot.

"Bye" she calls.

"So how was today?" Prue asks me.

"It was fine" I say

"Just fine?" she asks

"Yeah" I say. We are quit for the rest of the ride home.

"Paige, have you still not gotten your power?" Grams asks me once we get home.

"Nope" I say, I have kind of given up.

"Maybe it's because she isn't-" Prue says and abruptly stops.

"Aren't what?" I ask

"Nothing" she says

"Grams, what is she talking about?" I ask

"Nothing" Grams says

"Fine, I'm going upstairs then" I say. If they are going to keep secrets about me then I'm not talking to them. I can still hear them whispering though as I go upstairs.

"Hey" Piper says coming into my room.

"What do you want?" I ask her.

"Geez, what's eating you?" she asks

"Sory" I say

"It's okay, I'm just looking for Pheobe's lipgloss" she says opening up some drawers. She aparently finds what she is looking for then walks out. I open up my math book and try to reread the chapter. I still don't get it so I throw the book and start my other asignments.

"Hey" Prue says coming into my room a half an hour later just as I am finishing my work.

"I invited a friend for friday" I say

"Good, now we all have friends" she says

"So do you want to tell me?" I ask

"Later" She says

"Well, guess what happened today at school to me?" I say acting really excited.

"What?" she asks

"It was so great. I mean its somewthing I have wanted forever, and I know you will be so proud" I say

"What?" she says

"Oh, I can't tell you" I say. She shakes her head. Now she knows what it feels like.

"Cute" she says

"Bite me"I say

"Prue, Pheobe, Piper can you come down for a second" Grams calls.

"Why not me?" I ask

"Just because this doesn't concern you" Prue says

"What, am I not part of this family anymore?"I ask. Prue turns a little white.

"Of coarse you are, no matter what" Prue says before leaving.

* * *

That night leo comes over again to talk with Grams. 

"Hey" Leo says coming up to my room after he and Grams talk.

"Why do you guys always talk?" I ask.

"Well, remember when I told you I was magical too?" Leo asks

"Well, I'm kind of like a guardian angel, your guardian angel" he adds

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask. It's not like I'm upset.

"I didn't want to overload yyou with informacion" He says

"Thats okay" I say

"Well, your Grams and sisters are concerned about your missing powers?" Leo says

"I am too" I say

"Well it could be a number of things" He says

"Well can we fix any of them?" I ask

"Just about all of them" He says

"We want to try a spell to call you to your powers" Leo says

"I'd try anything right about now" I say

"Good, because Grams and your sisters are waiting for you in the attic. I follow Leo up t the attic. Grams , Prue, Pheobe, and Piper are all standing in a circle. I sit in the middle of them, and they begin chanting something. Suddenly I am swept back and white lights swirl around the room.


	18. Sam?

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, and I now accept anonymous reviews( thanks for telling me)

Paige Halliwell- Nice guess, thats right!

* * *

Then a slight breaze came over the room and it all stops. I stood up and Grams and my sisters stopped chanting.

"Concentrate on something" Grams says to me, but nothing happens.

"Leo, I thought this should work!" Grams says

"Maybe it is what you think it is" Leo says

"Well still she should have powers, double the powers infact" Grams says. Double? right now I would be happy with half.

"Yes, but maybe she would be meant to have them later" Leo says

"Maybe she really just isn't ready, I mean she is just a kid" Piper says

"We'd better hope so" Prue says

"What aren't you guys telling me?" I ask

"Nothing important" Grams says.

"I think it is, especialy if it is delayig my powers"I say

"I think she should know" Leo says

"I don't" Grams says

"Girls why don't you go downstairs and have some ice cream" Grams says. Like food could decoy my curiosity about this.

"Lets go Paige" Prue says grabbing my arm.

"No" I say

"Paige come on" Piper says

"No!" I say again.

"Fine then" Prue says lifting me. Piper grabs my feet and they carry me downstairs. I hate them right now. When they finaly let me go I try to run back upstairs, but they grab me by the back of my pants.

"So tell us about this girl who you'rebringing over on friday?" Prue says

"Cindy" i say

"Is she nice?" Pheobe asks.

"No, she is mean and she steals" I say sarcasticaly.

"You don't have to be so mean to us" Piper says

"You don't have to keep secrets from me" I say back.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" I say.

"Fine" they say and I head upstairs. I don't know where their minds are because it isn't even seven yet. I rush up to the attic hoping to overhear something important.

"Myabe you should talk to Sam then" I can hear leo saysing

"He clipped his wings, I can't" Grams says

"I bet Paige could scry for him" Leo says

"Not is she hasn't inherited magic at all yet" Grams says

"I think you should try" Leo argues with Grams.

"I don't need to further complicate her life" Grams says. Who is Sam? and what are they talkiing about. I can hear Prue racing up the stairs she must have finally realized. I run into the room.

"She will have to figure out eventualy that Victor isn't her father" Leo says just as I burst in. I stop in my tracks. Have they been lying to me for thirteen years. Am I even part of this family? I feel myself move but I havent changed places.

"Oh my god, she orbed" Prue says coming into the attic. Then everything goes black


	19. Prue and Andy

When I open my eyes there are people standing all around me, but I can't make out any of their faces. I must have fainted. The faces become clearer and clearer untill I recognize Leo, Prue, Piper, and Pheobe, and Andy.

"Paige, you okay?" Grams says

"No" I say

"Was this a bad time to stop by?" Andy says

"Why don't you come by in another hour for dinner" Prue sys

"Alright, love you" Andy says kissing Prue on the cheek before leaving. As soon as he is out of earshot I start yelling.

'Why didn't you tell me?" I say

"You didn't need to know" Grams says

"I think it is nice to know your father considering I don't have a mother, unless of coarse there is something else you aren't telling me" I say

"Patty is your mother, and it's not like we know Victor either" Prue says

"But you know he is your dad" I say

"Only by blood" Piper says

"Whatever" I say standing up to leave, but I feel woozy so I just sit up.

"Paige are you upset?" Leo asks

"Yes!" I say. I thought we told each other everything.

"Well, atleast you got your power" Pheobe says

"What is it that I did?" I ask calming down a bit.

"You orbed, like this" Leo says disapearing in white and blue lights then appearing back.

"Well atleast I got the coolest power out of the three of you"I say

"I'll go make dinner, you guys should talk" Grams says leaving.

"So, how upset are you?" Prue asks

"Not much because I never knew Victr either, but a bit that you lied to me" I say, although I'm realy not sure how upset I am. I need to do alot of thinking on this one.

"We didn't lie, we just with held information" Piper says

"That's lying" I say

"Well, we are sory" Pheobe says

"Besides, that was never important you are our sister either way" Prue says

"Half sister" I say

"Oh please, men don't factor into this family" Piper says. I stand up slowly now that I have calmed down.

'Why don't you lie down for a bit before dinner" Prue says

"Sure" I say and head to my room.

* * *

By dinner time I am over being upset about Victor and Sam, but our annual vacation with Victor is in a few weeks and it will be akward. Not that I will see Victor all that much over the trip. AndI am curious to meet Sam. 

"This was amazing" Andy says to Grams finishing off his second plate of food.

"Can we be excused?" Prue asks.

"Sure" Grams says, and they head upstairs. I can't believe Grams still hs no clue about what they are going to do upstairs.

"Girls, I'm going to go over to Aunt Gail's house for poker with the Girls, will you be okay?" Grams says

"Fine" I say

"Well, see you later" Grams say heading out.

"What should we do tonight because I'm asuming Prue and Andy will be getting busy- I mean, be busy for the rest of the night" Piper says. Pheobe and I laugh.

"Lets watch a movie" I sugest.

"Sure" Pheobe says, "Which one?"

"The notebook is on tonight" Pheobe adds

"Yeah right" I say, "Jawbreaker is on tv tonight" I sugest.

'Let's watch that then" Piper says and we all huddle on the couch together.

"So are you okay?" Piper asks me during a commercial.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, a lot has changed in a short amount of time, and it must be hard for you" Piper says

"I'm dealing" I say. That is true, magic is a lot to handle, and now I just realize my father isn't who I thought he was.

"Well, if you ever need to talk" Piper says

"Same" Pheobe says. It's nice to know they are all there.


	20. Why didn't he come back

I know it seems like paige got over it fast, but it will come back

* * *

"Guys, wake up" Prue says coming downstairs. We must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. 

"What time is it?" I ask

"Nine thirty" Prue says

"We have been asleep for like two hours" Piper says

"So was Andy any good?" Pheobe asks

"Amazi-"Prue starts to say then stops. I laugh

"Prue, you naughty naughty girl" Piper says shaking her head.

"I'm going to bed" she says leaving the room. Her cheeks are bright red.

"Make sure to change the sheets" Pheobe yells to her. Eew.

"I'm going to bed too" I anounce.

"Night" They say. I know its early but I feel really tired from today.

_"Paige, I love you" I hear a man say to a baby_

_"Waah" I baby cries as the man hands her to a young woman._

_"Sam, you have to go, if the elders find out they will punish you" the young woman says. The baby cries as he man starts to turn into blue and white lights._

_"I'll come back for you one day, I love you" the man says with a tear sliding down his cheek, then he disapears, and I wake up._

As I sit up in bed drenched in a cold sweet I realize that was me with my mother and father, and I was the baby. I look at the clock and it is 4:01, the next time I look its 4:30, I can't seem to fall asleep, and there's only one thing on my mind. The question lingers in my mind until I notice the sun coming out, and my sisters slowly stirring.

Why didn't he come back for me?


	21. Confrontation

thanks for the reviews. Good pointers thanks.

* * *

"Paige, you look terible" Prue says finally getting up. She is the first one. I have been sitting at the table since five this morning.

"How long have you been up?" she asks. I look at the clock it says its nine thirty.

"Since five." I say

"Why?" she asks. I think about it for a moment. I don't think I want to tell her about it. My dream, or anything. I don't feel like spilling my guts to her, and I don't want her to be upset about it either. I don't want anyone fealing bad for me. I just shrug at her question and take a sip of my now cold coffee.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Phoebe says coming downstairs. I shrug again.

"Looks like you got a real good night of sleep" Phoebe says looking at me. I turn away. Pheobe finally stops looking at me and goes back to trying to get the toast out of the toaster without burning herelf. I don't feel like making morning small talk so I go into the other room to watch tv.

I flip through the channels. Some of my favorite shows are on, but nothingholds my atention for more than a minute. Then I see oprah is on, and the title is called We aren't your real parents. I begin to watch.

"I love this show" Pheobe says coming in and sitting by me.

"I'm your father. I took the job of being a garbage man just so i could see you every morning" one man says to a seventeen year old girl, then they hug. I keep watching, then there is another girl and her real mom was a prostitute. She crys. What if my real father is a loser, or like a bank robber? Either way though, I dont care because he doesn't want me.

"Paige, you okay?" Pheobe asks me. I wipe the tears falling from my face, and stand up to leave.

"Yeah, fine" I say running upstairs. Pheobe stays by the tv, but peels her eyes away from Oprah to make sure I don't run away.

"Oprah is really intense, maybe you should wait till your older" Pheobe calls after me. Then I hear the tv shut off, and her thumping up the staircase behind me. I think it just clicked in her head that I'm not crying over Oprah, but I'm crying over Sam.

"Paige, whats wrong?" she asks.

"What do you think?" I ask hugging my knees, and sitting on the bed.

"Do you want to meet him?" she asks me.

"Why? He doesn't even want me" I say crying. I can hear Prue coming upstairs. She must have heard me crying.

"Why would you say that?" Prue says

"He promised he would come back!" I say. The ears are now pouring down my cheaks, and there's nothing I can do.

"He couldn't, it's against the rules" Prue says. Now I know they know a lot more about this then they let on, and that only makes me more upset.

"But he promised, I saw" I say. I'm his daughter, screw the rules. Prue comes over to put her arm around me, but I orb away. It was unintentionaly, but I'm glad. I look around to see where I am. I'm under the porch again.

I lay back. Not caring that my clothes, and hair are completely muddy from the rain, and the dirt. I hear my sisters calling for me, but they can wait a little bit. I need to be alone.


	22. ice cream

"Paige, oh thank god" Prue says rushing to me when I finally drag myself into the house. She gives me a huge hug. It's nice to know that she really loves me, and that this family wants me. She doesn't even seem to care about how filthy I am, and that she is spreading it on herself.

"Paige!" Pheobe and Piper rush in. They don't give me huge hugs, but I don't take offence. They wouldn't hug the hottest man in the world, or god if he was the slightest bit dirty, but I can see by the way they look at me how much they love me. I never realized how great I have it here, with all my sisters. And even though I feel alone thinking about not having Sam, I definately am not alone with all my sisters.

"Go clean up kid, then were having a sister night" Prue says finally letting me go. She doesn't even ask where I went. I rush upstairs into the shower excited to have the whole night of undivided atention from my sisters.

As the night goes on my sadness evaporates, and anger settles in. How could my sisters not tell me about him? How could Grams not tell me about him? And Leo, we tell eachother everything, how could he possibly not tell me? And Sam! I don't even want to think about him.

"Come on lets watch a movie" Piper says grabbing my arm and taking me into the living room.

"What do you want to watch, your choice tonight" Prue says

"Ooh" I say. I rarely get to pick the movie.

"Savor it kid, cause it'll never happen again" Pheobe says.

"Fine, how about something scary." I say.

"Ginger Snaps" Prue says

"What the hell is that?" I say

"It's a scary movie about where wolves, or we could see The Craft" Prue says. Of coarse Prue wants to see some mystical, or magical movie. We opt for the one about werewolfs.

"They aren't real, are they?" I ask halfway through the movie.

"I sure hope not." Pheobe says clinging on to me. Piper gets up.

"Where are you going?" I ask shaken up from the movie.

"To lock the doors and windows" Piper says scurying up. Good idea.

"You would never kill me would you?" I ask when the movie is over.

"Never, were sisters. It's us against the world" Pheobe says

"Together forever" Piper says

"I don't want to be living in this house with you guys and like thirty cats in twenty years" Prue says

"Yeah, together in spirit forever" I say

"Sure, but Prue isn't living in an old house with like fifty cats your dream life? I mean it's the witch thing." Piper says

"Thats such a stereotype" Prue playfully hits her.

"Well, stereotypes always have some truthful orgin" Piper says

"Just like the middle children always being sluts" Prue says

"Hmm, but what was the oldest doingthe othernight?" Piper says raising her eyes. I can't help but laugh. Pheobe laughs too. Prue turns a little red.

"You are so jelous" Prue says shaking her head.

"Right" I say

"Yeah, I've always wanted to be a teanage mother" Piper says. Prue turns a little pale at that.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing" she says, "I think I'll call Andy. His parents won't be home tomarow" Prue says laughing.

"Come on lets go out for ice cream" Piper says

"Awsome!" I say. I miss going out as a family for ice cream.

"Prue tell loverboy you'll call him back." Pheobe yells. Prue walks out of the kitchen.

"That was his mother. He isn't in right now" Prue says

"And it kills you that he isn't just waiting by the phone for your call, doesn't it?" Piper says

"Yeah" Prue says grabbing the car keyes off the counter.

"I can drive" Piper offers. Prue, Pheobe, and I all share a look.

"I'm fine to drive" Prue says immeadeatly.


	23. Mistake

The next few weeks go bye in a slow blur. Nothing happens. the same routine school- home- sleep, and see Glen or Leo or Cindy on the weekends.

"Paige, Phone!" Prue calls me.

"Hello" I say

"Hi, it's Ron from math." Ron says

"Hi" I say. It's wierd that hes calling me we almost never talk.

"I'm having an open party at my house this weekend, feel free to invite your friends" He says. Then he gives me his address, and we hang up. Finally something intresting is going on here.

"What's that all about?" Piper asks me.

"A party"I say

"Finaly somone is doing something, I wish more would go on around here" Piper says

"I know!" I agree.

"Pheobe, comercial is over. Oprahs back" Piper yells.

"Yes!" Pheobe says jumping onto the couch from the other room.

"Do you guys want to go to the party, its open" I say

"Shhh!" Pheobe shushes me. I roll my eyes at her.

"Ron's party, yeah his brotherinvited me last weekend" Piper says

"So are you going?" I ask

"Of coarse, Pheobe is too" Piper says. I nodd and go upstairs. I wonder if Prue is going.

"Prue!" I call. Then I notice she is in the bathroom so I go into my room to wait for her. A few minutes pass and she isn't back so I knock on the door. It opens and Prue is throwing up.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I ask

"Lovely" Prue says flushing the toilet and wiping her face.

"Want me to call Grams?" I offer.

"No, I can take care of myself" Prue says splashing her face with water.

"Whats wrong?" I ask

"Nothing" she says and pushes past me into her room. She locks the door. It's not fair she gets a lock. Then again I'd hate to walk in on her doing something.

"Paige come down here, Oprah's hving a real revelation!" Pheobe calls to I go back downstairs.

The next day at school I tell all my friends about the party as soon as the bell rings. Then I rush out to meet Prue in the parking lot.

"Sory I'm a few minutes late" I say

"Its okay I'm a week and a half late" she mutters

"Huh?" I ask. What is that suposed to mean?

"Nothing" she says, and we drive home.

"Are you going to the party?" I ask.

"Yeah, that kid Ron has an older brother in my grade who invited me, and like half the school" Prue says

"I think it'll be fun" I say

"I guess. It always gets broken up a few hours after it starts though. he Bouchelli Boys do it every year" Prue says

"Whatever, I'm still excited" I say.

* * *

That night as I sit in bed it dawns on me what Prue meant. She's pregnant. I wonder if she would get rid of her baby. I bet she would. She doesn't even realize that the baby has fealing too, that it will grow up to be a real person who needs parents. Maybe she would even get an abortion. Imagine if Sam and my mom did that. I wouldn't even be here. Wait, if Prue getting pregnant is kind of like a mistake, then am I a mistake? 

Am I just a burdon on the family? I always loved having a big famly, but now that I think of it I bet mom didn't plan on it. I shouldn't even be alive.

The next morning Pheobe wakes me up.

"You don't look so good" she says

"I didn't sleep very well" I say feeling really low. What if I am a mistake?

"Maybe you have what Prue has, she is staying home today. You should too" Pheobe says

"Yeah, I think I will" I say closing my eyes and drifting back to sleep. When I wake up again I go downstairs. Prue is at the table drinking tea.

"Hey" she says to me. I glare up at her.

"Bad mood?" she asks

"I know all about you" I say angrily. How could she be so low as to bring a child into the world that she is just planning on abandoning.

"I would hope so after living with me for thirteen years" she says taken back at my bluntness.

"Don't try to pretend like nothings going on. You are a really bad person" I say almost crying. Prue loks as if she is going to cry.

"Look I'll figure out something to do. Besides I'm not even sure if I really am.." she starts to trail off.

"Oh please, your just like Sam" I yell at her and run upstairs.


	24. Making up

"Were back" Pheobe and Piper say coming through the front door. I guess they came home for lunch.

"Hey" Prue says running into the halway and giving them a hug.

"You seem better" Piper says

"I haven't been this excited to get my period since I was like Paige's age" Prue says

"Screw around while you still can, kid" Piper says to me. I know she is joking but how can she joke about this!

"Oh my god" Pheobe says realizing what Prue meant.

"Lets not talk about it" Prue says. Of coarse the day I confront her I am wrong, but still what if she was pregnant? Imagine what she could have done. How can she be so happywith herself? How can Pheobe and Piper be so okay with it.

"You fealing any better?" Piper says coming over to me trying to give me a hug. I back away and run upstairs. How can they just be so calm about this? Ugh! I put a chair up against the door when I hear Piper coming up after me. I don't have a lock, but a chair will do.

"Paige let me in!" Piper yells. I turn on my cd player really loudly. I put on a Marilyn Manson cd because I know she hates it.

"Paige!" This time Prue hits the door. I see the chair shake, but it wont give way. I turn down the music though. I wouldn't want the neighbors to call.

"Paige, we have to go back to school mondays a short lunch" Piper yells back. They should all go back to school together. Thats how it should be just them.

"Go then!" I yell.I hear them whispering. I can't make out what they are saying, but I would bet my life that they're talking about me. Finally I hear them go downstairs then the car pulling out of the driveway. I take the chair out from the door and go downstairs. Then I see Prue in the kitchen. I turn around to run back to my room, but it's too late she sees me.

"Paige!" She yellsrunning twords me and grabbing my hand. Great now I can't orb away without taking her with me.

"Don't touch me" I say to her.

"Don't orb away" she says. How does she know about that, "I did my reasearch" she says answering the question I was about to ask.

"What do you want?" I ask her rudely.

"I want you to tell me why you're so upset" she says

"Why shouldn't I be?" I say

"What did I do to offend you so much?" she says with an attitude.

"You're just like Sam, you're irrseponsible, you're a slut, you're a child abandoner, you're heartless" I sart yelling. I didn't mean to be that mean, but once I start I can't stop. Her face looks upset like she is about to cry, but I still can't stop.

"You're mad at me for being a teenager, making a mistake, you're my sister you of anyone should know that this was just an accident" she says. I don't think I have seen her this upset since mom died, and I was only a little kid. Victor doesn't even make her this upset.

"A mistake. An accident!Well, guess what? I am that mistake. Thats why I'm so mad." I say, "How could you be so stupid?"

"Well, you know what I don't care what you say. You aren't even my full sister" She says. I stop dead in my tracks. I can't even respond to that. How could she say that to me. I begin to cry. I don't want her to see my like this so I run upstairs and shove the chair under my door. Prue follows me and bangs on the door.

"Paige, I didn't mean it." she yells. I can tell by her voice that she is crying too.

"Well its too late, you screwed up! Again!" I say

"Paige! I'm sory" she says

"Well, I'm not. I meant what I said." I say. I wonder if shes been thinking of as a half sister for all these years. If I am just like a waste of her time. Or a waste of money and space.

"Paige, half sister or sister. It's the samething. Were still sisters" she says

"Well, I wish we weren't because then I wouldn't have to be around someone like you ever!" I say. I don't know what's coming over me, but she is making me so angry. I guess this topic really hits close to home. Where ever that is.

"Fine" I hear her mutter. I can hear her crying harder and harder. I just want to get out of here. I'm upset that I've wasted o much of her time, and I've made her so angry.

"I'm sory" I say then I orb away. I reapear under the porch not even a minute later. I lie back and enjoy the quiet. I lie ther for a few minutes then I hear something.

"Paige, look can we just foget about today?" Prue says crawling under the porch. How does she know about this place?

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"I've always know. Were sisters. You used to come here when you were a kid, and now that your grown up you still come sometimes" she says. Even though this doesn't seem like much it means more to me than all the apologies in the world. We grew up together, and she remembers. She's been paying atention to me, she always loved me anyway. And she isn't calling me a kid anymore, she is agnowleging that I am an adult and she can tell me things. But what haveI shown to her back, everything she tells me I turn against her. I should have been happy for her about sleeping with Andy, not mad because she could have made a huge mistake.

I cry again this time because I almost screwed up the best thing I have. The relationship with my sister.

"No, we can't forget it, but we can move on" I say, and hopefuly we will grow from this.

"Then lets get out of here. It's cold, and muddy, and Pheebs and Piper will be home soon. I grab her hand and orb us upstairs into her room.

"Thanks" she says.

"I'm sory about today" I say

"Me too" she says and I give her a huge hug. I feel like I never want to let go, but I have to and i do. Then I go downstairs to shower.


	25. Making out

Ok so nowI willfulfil some Piper and Leo requests, but not yet.And I wanted her to be different from her character on TV because I wanted Paige to feel like she was from a perfect family.

* * *

"Paige, how are you feeling?" Glen calls me. 

"Much better"I say honestly.

"Good, I missed you" he says. I really love him.

"Do you want to come over tonight?" I ask him

"Sure, how about after dinner?" He says

"Great, I'll see you then" I say

"Love you" He says

"Love you too" I say and hang up. I turn around and Pheobe is right behind me. She doesn't laugh or comment or anything though, I think Prue talked to them about going easy on me.

"I'm going over to this kid from school's house tonight. So the room will be all yours" Pheobe says. Then Prue and Piper come in.

"We got you something" They say

"What?" I ask

"Something that you've wanted for a long time, and now we agree that you should have it" They say handing me a package. I unrap it and pull it out of its box. It's a new door knob- with a lock. I hug them.

"Leo will install it this weekend" Prue says

"Thanks" I say.

* * *

"Glen's here, Paige!" Piper calls. I finish getting dressed.I wore a skirt today, and some more of the clothes my sisters got me that I thought I would never wear, but after today I really just want Glen to love me and I want to be with him. 

"You look great" He says kissing me on the cheek. Piper winks at me.

"Were going to go out to dessert so you'll be fine home alone right?" Piper says

"Were going out?" Pheobe asks coming in.

"Duh" Piper says

"Oh yeah,I forgot. I'll get Prue" she says. I wouldn't mindif they were here, but it will be nice to be alone with Glen.

"Why dont we watch a movie?" He say.

"I'll meet you in the living room in a minute" I say. I say good bye to my sisters. I start to shut the door, but Prue stops me.

"I have something you might need" she says handing me a condom. I laugh though instead of getting mad.

"Thanks, I probobly will be needing this." I say sliding it down my shirt into my bra like they do in the movies.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave" Piper says starting to come through the door.

"Too late" I laugh slamming the door.

"Don't you dare!" I can hear her yelling. I laugh.

"What was that?" Glen asks

"Just sister stuff" I say. Sisters-I love trhat.

"I'll put on a movie" He says getting off the couch. He puts on something scary then sits back next to me. I scoot closer to him.

"Are you okay?" He asks me a little later.

"It's just scary" I say. He puts his arm over my shoulders. A few minutes later he leans in and kisses me, like no other kiss we've had before. More passionate. I can see myself being with Glen for a long time to come, and doing this a lot more often. Glen slides his hand up my shirt, and suddenly I'm glad my sisters made me buy that rediculous underwear.

"Were home!" My sisters yell coming through the door. Glen pulls away from me just before they come in.

"Nice hair, Paige" Prue comes in all smiling. I put my hand to my head, and re do my ponytail. Oops.

"That was fast" I say regaining my composour.

"We were gone two hours" Piper says coming in.

"So Glen, did you two have fun?" Pheobe says coming in.

"Uhh, yeah" Glen says. He is a really bad secret hider, my sisters would see through that in an instant. He might as well add, and we didn't kiss.

"What did you watch?" Piper asks.

"Uhh, Home Alone" Glen says

"Funny because thats Scream on the television." Prue says

"Is that my mother calling? Got to go" Glen says grabbing his jacket and running twords the door. I laugh for a moment.

"Fun night?" Pheobe asks taking Glen's seat.

"So what'd ya do?" Piper says sitting on the other side of me.

"Nothing" I smile smugly, and get up.

"Where are you going?" Prue says

"Too bed, I'm really worn out" I say fake yawning, and go upstairs. They all follow me, and I can't seem to wipe the smile off my face.

"Girls I'm home!" Grams calls from downstairs. Prue, Piper, and Pheobe all go downstairs, and I change into pajamas.

"So what did you girls do tonight?" Grams asks. I can hear them from downstairs.

"We went for ice cream, and Paige invited Glen over." Prue says

"Cut kid" Grams says.

"Yeah" Piper says

"What did they do?" Grams asks. I cringe for a moment almost thinking my sisters would tell Grams.

"They watched a movie" Piper says. I breathe a sigh of relief. I pull my clothes off, and realize the condom is gone. I put on pajamas and run downstairs to find it before Grams does.

"Paige!" grams says, "You're still up"

"Yeah" I give her a hug and try to motion to Prue behind her to go into the other room. She puts her palms up indicating why. I mouth to her that I dropped it, but she doesn't understand.

"You going to bed?" i ask hoping she wont go into the living room.

"I was going to watch the news first" she says. Just my luck. She turns to leave, and i jump at her for another hug. I motion again to Prue, and this time she gets it. She runs into the other room.

"Paige are you okay?" Grams asks.

"No" i say trying to stall.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"A boy at school made fun of me, can I cast a spell to get him back?" I ask.

"No, thats personal gain. We protect the inocent, not punish the guilty." Grams says. prue comes bqack.

'Thanks Grams" I say and she gets up. Prue shakes her head franticaly. Too late, Grams goes into the living room.

"oh no, oh no!" I panick.

"Paige, it's okay" Piper say oblivious to whats going on.

"Go freeze her!" Prue says to Piper. Piper goes into the family room and frazes Grams.I get under the table and grab it. I stand up, and Grams is staring right at me.

"Good witches don't freeze!" She smiles.


	26. Two Months?

"The school nurse gave it to me, and I put it in my pocket and lost it" Prue says calmly.

"So I got it for her, so it wouldn't look bad" I say just as calmly even thought my heart is racig.

"Girls, go to bed' Grams says. I'm not sure if she believes us or not, but we run upstairs happy not to be punished or interogated.

I try to sleep, but I am too scared. I pull out my cell phone and start to call Glen, but then I hang up. If I tell him he'll ask me why I had it, and it will turn out wierd. So I call Leo.

"Hey Paige" Leo says

"Hey, what's up?" I ask

"Finishing up a chapter from math." He says.

"Oh" I say

"Yeah, Ive already almost finished my second quarter work. So how are you?" He asks. I explain to him the whole thing.

"Sexy, Paige" He says laughing.

"This isn't funny. I could be grounded!" I say. I hear a knocking at my door.

"I'll call you back" I say hanging up. I get up and open the door. It's just Prue, I breathe a sigh of relief.

"What do you think she'll do?" I ask.

"I don't know. When she found out Andy kissed me for the first time in eighth grade not only did she ground me for two months, she invited Andy's whole family for dinner to discuss it, and signed me up for a sex ed class." Prue says.

"Haha, Dinner must have been embarrassing." I say

"His family was like ' That's it?'. They thought we had done much more" Prue laughed.

"But grounded for two months, then that means we'll be grounded for like eight!" I say. My phone rings.

"Leo?" I ask.

"I'm coming over." He says

"I don't think Grams will let you" I say

"I'll come through your window or orb." He says

"Okay" I say and hang up.

"Grams will just tell him to go home" Prue says

"He's coming through a window" I say.

"Oh, nice one." she says

Yeah" I laugh turning to make sure my window is open.

"Is that a hickey?" Prue says

"A what?" I say

"You little slut, you better tell me everything!" she says playfully.

"Girls?" Grams comes to the door. I really hope she didn't hear what we were just talking about.

"Yeah" I say meekly

"I have called our minister (priest, rabbi? Whatever they believe in), and we have come to a proper punishment." Grams says

"But-" I start to say but she waves her hand at me.

"The church works with planned parenthood and they have a class over there" Grams says

"You already made me take it, and that class is for little kids." Prue says

"Paige is going to take it." Grams says. Prue smiles. Thats so not fair that she doesn't have to go.

"Prue, what are you smiling about. Our minister got you the position as the teacher's assistant. Thank goodness for his connections over there." Grams says. Prue's smile disapears in an instant. Now I smile because I could sleep through it, but Prue actually has to teach it.

"Great" She says

"The class is on saturdays for the next two and a half months, and Friday courses every two weeks as well." Grams says

"What?" Me and Prue both say. I'm not giving up my fridays or saturdays for sex ed. This is so stupid! Grams soo mean. Just because she hates men doesn't mean we can't like them. You wouldn't think that too consiedering her daughter had four kids.

"You heard me, now go to bed both of you!" Grams says.

"Good night" Prue says hugging me.

"Night" I say crawling into bed. Grams goes off into her room. I get up and close the door. I look outside. Where's Leo? He should be here by now. He lives really close. I get up to go to the bathroom. As I pass by Piper's room I think I hear noises, but she is probobly just listening to the radio. How come she doesn't get into trouble? Well, she never gets in trouble, I don't think she has even kissed a boy yet though.

As I wash my hands in the bathroom I look at myself in the miror. I notice a little bruise looking thing on my neck. Thats a hickey! I dig through the drawers looking for coverup. I personally would love to flaunt it, but if Grams saw it she would probobly make me become a nun. I should tell her I've decided to devote my life to satan to scare her. I slam shut the first cabinet. Nothing! Someone nocks on the door.

"Yes?" I ask hoping its not Grams.

"What are you doing in there. I can here you slamming doors from like a mile away." Prue says. I let her in.

"I need cover up!" I say frantically.

"Why? Not that I'm unhappy you want to wear make up, but you don't need cover up." she says. I point to my neck.

"You'll need Pheobe's help to cover that up. She's the master." Prue says

"I think she's still downstairs."I say

"Well, she'll do it in the morning." Prue says.

"Great" I say.

"So tell me everything." Prue says sitting on the counter. I spill my guts to her about everything. every little though that was on my mind. She laughed sometimes about that.

"Aww" she says.

"Girls are you both in there?" Grams calls. Uh-oh.

"Yeah" I say.

"I thought I told you to go to bed!" Grams says angrily.

"I had to go to the bathroom" I say

"You and Prue both at the same time?" Grams says.

"Sory" I say opening the door.

"I was just helping her with something" Prue says. Which is technically true.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to throw up." I say building on her lie.

"Your concious eating at you?" Grams says

"No. I didn't do anything wrong!" I say angrily holding my stomach for added affect.

"Just go to bed now!" Grams says.

"Yes" Prue says turning to leave. Grams leaves to. I accidentaly walk into Piper's room I was so pissed off about my saturdays being ruined for the next two months.

"Paige?" Leo says. I gasp. Leo on top of Piper on her bed. They are both fully clothed atleast. I run into my room, and push the chair up at my door.

"Let me in" Piper says banging on my door.

"Go to bed!" Grams shouts from her room. Piper leaves, and I watch Leo climb out of the window, and run home. I get into bed, and I'm not sure about what I think about what I just walked in on. Well, I guess I was wrong about Piper!


	27. Reading up

actually she's only 13, but Grams likes to asume the worst.

* * *

When I wake up there is a note sitting by my bed. I open it up, and start to read it. It's from Piper. 

_Paige, I'm sorry you are upset about last night. I don't know what came over us. He came into my room by mistaked and it went from there. I guess I've always thought Leo was nice and cute, but he is your best friend before he is my boyfriend. Dont be mad. Sory, Piper_

I wasn't actually mad until I read it. She called Leo her boyfriend. He is so not, but damn right he is my best friend before any of it. Piper should have to take that stupid class with me. She is such a slut!

"Hi" Piper smiles at me when I go downstairs.

"Hi" I say angrily.

"Paige!" Grams says

"Don't Paige me!"I say to her.

"Don't talk back young lady or you will be punished further!" Grams says getting up and dumping her coffee in the sink. I feel so angry this morning.

"Piper's the one who should be punished." I say

"Piper hasn't done anything wrong" Grams says

"She kissed Leo!" I argue. Piper's mouth drops.

"Leo is a nice boy, and I aprove" Grams says grabbing her car keyes and walking out the door. I can't believe she isn't getting mad at Piper for doing worse than I did.

"I can't believe you told on me. I didn't tell on you!" Piper says

"Doesn't matter you didn't get in trouble!" I say

"Thats not the point. I would never do it to you." Piper says getting agravated with me.

"Wow Paige, nice turtle neck! Did you get a hickey or something." Pheobe says coming down stairs laughing.

"No! I was cold when I got dressed." I say

"That explains the skirt" Piper nodds.

"Shut up" I yell at Piper.

"I could cover it up for you" Pheobe says

"Maybe tomarow" I say. Uh-oh.

"So you do have one! I knew it!" Pheobe says jumping up and down.

"Yeah, so?" I say defending myself.

"It's your first. We should celebrate." Pheobe says

"Maybe later" I say, "Come on were going to be late" I say throwing the car keyes at Prue.

"Jeez Paige, you in a rush or something" Prue says

"Excuse me for not wanting to be late." I say.

"Okay okay, calm down" Prue says putting her bowl of cereal in the sink. I grab my bad and rush into the car.

* * *

When I get home from school I am in a even worse mood than I was earlier. Finally when people decide to have parties I can't even go, by the way Prue is silent in the car I can tell she is fealing the same thing. 

"This sucks!" I finally say breaking the silence as we come into the house.

"I know" She says. I go upstairs and there is a handbook on my bed for the class. I bring it into Prue's room to see if she got the same thing.

"That's it" she says looking at my handbook. She lifts up hers which is a full text book with a note on top.

_Prue, Linda-the teacher, will not be there tomarow so you will have to start the class. You must make introductions, and cover lesson one. You also should be familiar with the book so that you may help to teach the class. -Grams_

"Ha" I say after reading the note over her shoulder.

"Hey, you will always be the person I call up to demonstrate with" Prue says

"Make sure to wake me up then" I say. Atleast I can catch up on my sleep.

"There's no way you'll be sleeping in my class, missy" Prue says. She grabs my book that i put on her bed and throws it at me.

"Hey!" I say

"Read up" she says

"Please" I mutter. As if I would prepare for that class.

"Well, acoding to my teacher rool book", Prue says taking a pamphlet out of the inside cover of her book, "I can fail you, and you would have to retake the class"

"Lovely" I say flipping to the first page of the book. I drop it.

"What?" Prue asks.

"The pictures are quiet grafic" I say picking up the book. She laughs.


	28. A nice nap

The next morning I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing by my bed.

"Hello" I say groggily.I look up at the clock. I should be waking up about now anyway to go to my stupid class!

"It's Glen" Glen says as if I couldn't regognize his voice. Then again it is early in the morning.

"Hey" I say

"Your grandma called my parents and I'm taking that class with you." Glen says

"I'm sory" I say

"I know, we'll sneak out together" He says

"Ok, I got to go get ready see you there" I say and hang up.

"Were leaving in twenty minutes" Prue says busting in.

"Looking foreward to it" I say sarcasticaly giving her the thumbs up.

"Good, today is going to be fun" She says. She leaves and I get dressed. I pinch myself to make sure I'm not just having a really bad dream. I go downstairs. I take a banana and some juice for breakfast. Prue comes down and pulls it from my hand.

"Hey!" I say, "I was going to eat that!"

"Don't you dare eat my prop. We'll need it for class" She says. I choke on my juice for a moment. I really hope she is kidding.

"Come on lets go. We need to be there early to greet the kids." she says grabbing my hand. I grab my bag off the table. I brought my phone so I could text during class and some snacks so I can eat.

* * *

Once we get to class the kids slowly pour in. So far two eleven year old girls. Ugh! 

"Hi, I'm kim, and this is Erica" one of the girls introduces herself. They sit together a few seats infront of me. They probobly think we are the same age, we look it unfortunetly.

"Hi, I'm Prue. I'll be your teacher for the first day, and the assistent for the rest." Prue says sweetly. She sits at her desk in the front of the class. He desk is adorned with some very lovely plastic modelsof difrent parts of the female body. I pull out my phone. I have a message from Glen.

_I told my mom I was sick, lol. Come over for dinner when you get home. Sory, but I just couldn't come. -Glen_

I put my had on my desk. Then two other girls come in. One who looks about Prue's age who is clearly pregnant, and the other who is wearing all black, and has heavy gothic makeup on. The next kid who comes in is a twelve year old girl who is wearing a black hooded sweatshirt. She sites next to me and puts her hood on then puts her head down. A hood would have been a good idea.

"Lauren" she says putting her hand out to me.

"Paige" I say shaking her hand. A few other kids come in, and sit around the classroom. They all look like little anoying or bratty eleven or twelve year olds.

"So why you here?" she asks

"My grandmother though I was to promiscuous with my boyfriend, so me and my sister are now here" I say

"That sucks" she says.

"Yeah, why you here?" I ask.

"The parents divorced. I live with my dad, and he decided instead of giving me the talk he could send me here. I think I prefer it this way though" she says

"That sucks too" I say

"No I hated my mother. She was an asshole" Lauren says. I laugh.

"So who's your sister?" she asks

"The one at the front" I say

"She's teaching it!" Lauren says

"Yeah, I know. She's probobly always going to choose me to come up also" I say.

"Ha" she says

"So how old are you?" I ask. I think twelve but its nice to be sure.

"Fourteen, almost fifteen" she says.

"Woah" I say

"You though I was like twelve didn't you? I get that alot." she says

"Same here" I say

"I could tell, thats why I sat by you" she says. I like this girl. Class might not be so boring.

"Okay, I'm going to take roll, so just say here if I call you" Prue says standing up. She is a really good public speaker.I would probobly be so nervous, even infront of kids.

Prue reads about twelve names then sits down and opens her bag. She puts the banana on her desk, and the book. Then she stands up again.

"Okay, so today we first are going to do intoructions. Everybody get your desks into a big semi circle facing the board." Prue says. We all do so, but it takes like ten minutes.

"Alright, So I'm Prue. I am actualy not your teacher." Prue says. The one of the only two boys in the class groans and mutters something about her being hott. All the girls glare at him. I hate it when people fawn over my sisters.

"Thank you, but I will still be here. I will be the teachers assistant." Prue says

"Good because I could look at you for the whole class" the same boy says. His friend hits him. I like his friend already.

"Well, lets see if you can after you hear what I have to tell you about" Prue says, "Now lets see what the teacher wrote for me about introductions" she says reading a parer.

"Okay, were not going to do this." she says putting the paper down.

"Yes!" Some girl exclaims.

"We are just going to go around in a circle and say our names and our favorite food." Prue says

"You can start Paige" Prue says to me.

"I'm Paige, and I like all food" I say. The same guy makes some crack about how it doesn't look that way, and that he didn't know anorexics like food. I ignore him.

"I'm Lauren and I like reeses" Lauren says

"I'm Jenna and I like pizza" the next girl says. I zone out along with probobly half the class.

"Okay, so we are going to leave our desks like this so you all can see the board. Now I know atleast half of you weren't listening so I'll write my name on the board, and you can take out your booklets to chapter one" Prue says turning around.

Prue looks down at her book and cringes before coming up to the front of the class. I open my booklet. Ugh, I can see why. As much fun as it would be for me to watch Prue talk about periods how you get pregnantto a bunch of eleven year old girls I decide to get some sleep. I put my head down and soon the voices of my sister and some other classmates asking stupid questions is drowned out.

"Paige? Paige?" I hear someone calling me. Then I feel my foor being stomped on. I look up.

"She just called you up" Lauren mutters. I get up quickly.

"You weren't asleep were you?" Prue says

"Of coarse not" I lie pretty obviously.

"Well if you were paying atention then I would like you to demonstrate the proper usage." she says. Before she can finish her sentance I grab the condom off her desk.

"Lucky for me I have a lot of experience with this" I say to her. The class laughs. I didn't realize it would come out that way. I was just joking with Prue about why we were here, but either way.

"Go on" she says handing me the banana. I try to get it on but it rips. The banana was too big. The class is laughing as I do this. It's lovely how mature the kids are. Lauren is shaking her head at me.

"Well, good job. If this were real you'd be pregnant about now" Prue says the class giggles.

"Sorry" I say

"You should be." she says

"Whoops" I say.

"Sit down" she says. I do.

"Who would like to demonstrate this properly" Prue says. I turn bright red. Ugh. No one volunteers so Prue picks up one of the models on her dek. I put my head back down and go to sleep. The bell wakes me up about an hour later. I go up to Prue's desk. There are three other girls there.

"You are so cool." One of them says.

"Yeah, I wish you were my sister. Now I'll be prepaired" another one says.

"I'm glad you liked the class' Prue says turningslightly red.

"Do you have any siblings?" the third girl asks. I wonder why they care?

"Three younger sisters" she says

"Hi Paige, you were funny today" the third girl says

"Thanks" I say sitting on Prue's lap

"This is my youngest sister" Prue says.

"You are so lucky" the first girl says.

"She isisn't she' Prue says

"Come on. We have to go" I say. I want to leave.

"Ok, bye girls. See you next week." Prue says grabbing her bag and leaving. I follow her out the door.

"It's crazy how these girls idolize you" I say.

"You should learn from them" Prue says

"Uh, no" I say

"Did you learn anything today?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, how to sleep through people talking" I say She playfully hits me.

"I'm glad you slept through my embarrassment. My god, that was horrible" she says

"You looked like a pro up there" I say

"Good" she says, "Andy is coming over for dinner by the way"

"What's the point now that I broke your condom?" I say

"Funny" she says hitting me again, "Thats why were going to the store tomarow morning first thing."

"I'm going to Glen's. Can you drop me off" I say.

"Its a block away" she says.

"Please" I say. I feel lazy today.

"Fine" she says going down his streat. I kiss her on the cheek and get out of the car.

"Call me if your having dinner there" Prue says. I nodd and ring his bell. He opens the door and pulls me in. He kisses me right on th mouth.

"Glen!" I say startled. what if his mom comes in?

"Were all alone. Mom went out to pick up dinner" Glen says pulling me up to his room.

"Oh, well then" I say

"Feel free to get naked" he says. I playfully hit him.

"Right" I say

"It was worth a try" He shrugs.

"I bet girls are usually just dying to strip for you" I say sitting next to him on his bed.

"Well, Prue was nice about it." He jokes. I hit him again.

"I'm kidding" he says kising me again. I lay back and we kiss some more.


	29. Monster

"Paige! Your sisters on the phone!" Glen's mom yells from downstairs. I pull away from Glen and grab the phone.

"What?" I say

"Sorry, did I disrupt something?" Prue says.

"No" I lie.

"Good, you weren't picking up your cell so I called Glen's house. Yeah, Grams wants you back for a family dinner" Prue says

"With Andy?" I ask. I thought he was coming over.

"No, I told him we'd go to dinner tomarow." Prue says

"Can you come get me?" I ask.

"Yeah, right. You lazy whore!" Prue laughs.

"Please?" I say

"No" she says

"My legs really hurt. I'm so sore, and I think I sprained my ankle." I say

"No" she says. I guess I'll orb.

"Fine, be there in ten" I say hanging up.

"You have to go" Glen says sadly wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm sory" I say kissing him.

"Me too" He says

"I have a few minutes" I say as his kisses get more pasionate. Soon my shirt is coming off. Then so is his. This class hasn't made me want to hold back, only go further. Ha, Grams! After a while my eye glances twords the clock.

"I have to hurry up and go now" I say jumping up. I'm already late.

"Bye" He says. I grab my shit off the floor and slide it on. Then I grab my phone off the floor and leave his house. Once I'm safely hidden in his backyard I orb into my room. Pheobe is in there.

"Who?" she says

"Sory" I say.

"We're all waiting for you at the table I came up to get a sweater" Pheobe says

"Sory" I say running downstairs.

"I'm glad you're here" Grams says.

"Nice to be here" I say

"So how was class?" Grams says.

"I learned my lesson already. I don't think I should go to anymore" I say

"Nice try" Prue says

"It wasn't bad" I say

"Thats good" Piper says

"Yeah maybe you should take the class for the rest of the year" Pheobe says

"And I could enroll you too" Grams says.

"I get it, we'll stop." Piper says backing down.

"Hey Paige can you help me with something upstairs?" Prue says

"Take Piper." I say. I'm hungry.

"No, I want you" she says

"Yeah, I'm eating" Piper says.

"So am I" I say. Piper looks at me sternly. I think they know something I don't. I get up and follow Prue upstairs.

"So why did I have to come?" I say once she leads me into her room.

"You're shirt's on inside out" Prue says smugly.

"Oh my god" I say looking at myself in her miror. I take off my shirt and put it back to normal.

"Your wearing the bra Pheobe got you" Prue exclaims

"Yeah well" I say putting my shirt back on.

"So, tell me what happened?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Your shirt" she says.

"Nothing I must have just put it on inside out." I say trying to cover.

"After you took it off while you were at Glens" Prue says

"You're turning red!" Prue says. I feel my face get hot, and I can't help but smile.

"Its not like we were doing anything you haven't done." I say

"You slept with him!" Prue says

"Uh, no" I say.

"What then?" Prue asks.

"Nothing" I say.

"Right" she says and we go back downstairs.

"I see you put your shirt on correctly" Grams says

"I'm so going to kill you!" I say pointing to Pheobe

"You didn't really think I had no clue, did you?" Grams laughs.

"Yeah, whatever" I say digging into my food.

"You seem to have a healthy appetite" Piper sys

"First I'm 'anorexic' now you think I eat to much!"I say fed up with their judging me.

"She's a growing girl she should be eating more" Grams says.

"Thank you" I say taking a huge bite of pasta just to spite my sisters.

"How becoming" Piper says. I do it again only this time I choke and have to spit it out.

"Well I'm done" Pheobe says pushing her plate forward.

"I'm going to poker, so don't wait up" Grams says getting up.

"What are we doing tonight?" I ask.

"Andy is coming over. Don't bother us." Prue says getting up to go call him.

"Leo is coming over" Piper says

"Cool" I say

"Uh, but I'm taking you shopping!" Pheobe says.

"Why?" I ask

"Because. Don't you want to spend time with me?" Pheobe says.

"Your covering for Piper because she wants to be alone with Leo. It's okay" I say

"Good, I'm not paying you" Piper says to Pheobe.

"Fine" Pheobe says

"Besides I'll call Glen" I say going to get the phone.

"Hi, is Glen there?" I ask.

"Who is this?" Glen asks

"Paige, duh!" I say

"Stay away from me, you-you- monster!" Glen says then hang up.


	30. Hiding

"What?" I say aloud putting the phone down.

"What's wrong?" Pheobe asks.

"Nothing" I say rushinging upstairs before she sees me cry.

Why doesn't he want to see me anymore? I ask myself once I lock myself in the bathroom. Was I a bad kisser? Does he think I'm a whore since I took my shirt off? Was he so repulsed by my body once I took my shirt off? Everyone always tells me that I'm too skinny and bony, then again have I been gaining to much weight lately. I sit against the ground and put my head in my arms. I just cry for a moment wondering what's going on.

"Paige I have to go!" Piper says knocking on the door a while later.

"This isn't even your bathroom" I say

"Like I'm going to walk by Prue's room to get to ours. I wouldn't want to walk in on something" Piper says

"I'm in here use the one downstairs" I say

"Just hurry up" she says

"No, go downstairs" I say.

"Fine" she says leaving. I stand up and look in the miror. A pice of my red hair falls out from my pony tail. Maybe Glen thinks red hair is wierd. I lift my shirt and look at my body. I'm still skinny, but not as much as I used to be. I prefer it thin way, but maybe Glen doesn't. Maybe my boobs aren't big enough for him. I lower my shirt and sit on the toilet. I can't fix any of these things. I cry some more. Why doesn't he like me? I love him. I think I should have told him, he is the first person other than my family that I truly can say I love. I have fealings for him. When he first asked me out I didn't want us to be more than friends, but now I want to marry this man! Maybe I was too love-y.

"Paige?" Pheobe asks.

"What?" I say

"I was looking for you. How long have you been in there?"Pheobe asks

"What do you want?" I ask Why do my sisters seem to sence when something is wrong and surround me?

"I was wondering where my white jacket is" Pheobe says

"Prue borrowed it, it's in her closet" I say

"Well, I guess I'll go for the black one then." Pheobe says

"Are you leaving?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll be back before Grams." Pheobe says

"Bye" I say

"You sound nasaly, are you crying?" Pheobe asks

"No" I say

"You okay?" Pheobe asks

"Fine" I say

"Ok, bye" She ssays. I hear another set of footsteps

"You leaving?" Piper says

"Yeah" Pheobe says

"Isn't Leo supposed to come over?" Pheobe says

"In a half hour" Piper says

"Who were you talking too?" Piper asks.

"Paige" Pheobe says.

"You still in there?" Piper knocks.

"Yeah, I'm straightening my hair" I lie

"Really? Do you know how?" Piper aks. Can't they just leave.

"I'm figuring it out" I say

"You sure she's okay?" Piper asks Pheobe quietly. Don't they know I can hear them?

"I dunno, I think so" Pheobe says

"Shouldn't you be going?" I say

"in a inute" Pheobe says

"Are yu feeling okay?" Piper says

"Fine" I yell back.

"Did you break something that you don't want us to know about?" Piper asks.

"No" I say

"You dolling yourself up for Glen?" Pheobe asks

"No" I say starting to cry at the end of my no.

"You think they broke up?" Pheobe aks Piper quietly

"Leave!" I yell finally getting fed up. Sometimes I wish I were an only child.

"Fine, I'm late anyway" Pheobe says. i hear her go down the stairs. Then the bell rings.

"Leo's here" I say, and I hear Piper leave. They're good I must admit. They almost guessed it. I sink to the floor again, and put my head in my knees. I just sit there for a while.

"Someone in there?" Leo knocks on the door. Why is everyone all of a suddon wanting to use this bathroom.

"Use the downstairs bathroom" I say

"Okay" He says. A while later I hear more footsteps coming over.

"Piper told me to get you out of here" Prue says

"Aren't you with Andy?" I ask

"I told him to go home when I heard you were upset about something" Prue says

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, were sisters" Prue says. I can't belive she did that for me. Even though I didn't want her too.

"Well call him back because I'm fine" I say

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing" I say

"Okay, lets cut the crap we both know something is wrong, so you want to tell me what it is?" Prue asks.

"No" I say

"Come on?"she asks

"It's embarrassing" I say. I don't want my sisters to know I was called a monster.

"Did you accidentaly shave an eyebrow off?" Prue asks

"No" I say even that would be better than this.

"Well then theres not much more embarrassing so come out." Prue says

"No" I say

"Open the door" Prue says

"No!" I yell. The door slams open. No fare she uses her powers on me. She jumps in and grabs me. She lifts me off the ground on to the counter.

"What's wrong?" she asks looking me straight in the eye. I start to cry, I can't help it.

"Break up?" she asks. She is good! I just nodd.

"I remember my first heartbreak" Prue says

"As if anyone ever broke up with you" I say. She is perfect.

"I was once broken up with on a post it. It can't be worse" Prue says.

"Yes it can" I say

"Tell me" she says stroking my back.

"He called me a monster" I say. I start to cry harder.

"Sweety, he didn't mean it" Prue says

"Yes he did. I thought everything was okay also" I say

"Well, Glen is missing out on a lot." Prue says

"Thanks, but your not cheering me up" I say

"It will take a while to get over this, but you will." Prue says

"I don't want to. I loved him. I stilldo" I say

"Come on, lets go to my room" Prue says sliding off the counter. I shake my head. I never want to come out of here. I don't ever want to show my face.

"Come on" she says lifting me up. She carries me to her room and puts me on her bed. I hug my knees. She sits next to me.

"It will be okay" she says. I lean back, and the next thing I know I'm asleep.


	31. Finding out

Review please. Im going to Ny for a week or two so i wont be able to add for a bit. So enjoy

* * *

The next day I wake up to Prue's alarm. I look at the clock. It's seven time to get up and go to school. Prue who is sleeping next to me sits up. I can't believe I fell asleep with her. 

"Good Morning" she says

"Morning" I say glumly.

"You feel better?" Prue asks

"No" I say

"Well, too bad. Get dressed for school." Prue says ripping the covers off me. I groan and go into my room to change

* * *

"Hi" I say to Cindy in home room. She is sitting by Glen and her sister on the other side of the room. Cindy puts her fingers up in a cross and looks away. Whats going on? Did Glen tell them something about me? 

"Glen?" I say

"Just stay away from us!" He says looking horrified. What did I do. I feel the tears coming already.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask quickly.

"Home room's only ten minutes Paige, can you wait?" The teacher says to me.

"No" I say

"You can wait, and you will." she says obviously today she hates me again I get up grab my bag and run anyway. Before I get to the bathroom I am in tears again. Then it hits me. Glen saw me orb! And he told everyone I was some kind of devil. I hate being a witch! I need to talk to Prue. I put my backpack in my locker and orb to the highschool. I walk through the halls trying to figure out where Prue could be.

"Paige?" Pheobe exclaims when we bump into each other.

"I need Prue" I say

"She's in PE" Pheobe says

"Where's that?" I ask.

"In the gym" Pheobe says. Duh!

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Pheobe asks.

"No" I say running towards the gym. I rush in on the class strentching.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asks me.

"May I borrow Prue for a moment?"I say politely holding back my tears.

"Do you have a note?' The lady asks me. Prue motions to her eyes. I think she mean I should cry. I start to cry hard. I let everything out.

"Prue, go ahead. I'm sory" The teacher says. Prue jumps up and comes to me. We walk out together to the field.

"He saw me" I say sitting on the bleachers.

"What do you mean?" Prue asks

"He saw me orb" I whisper looking around to make sure no one is near.

"What?" Prue says

"He really does think I'm some sort of monster." I say. How am I ever supposed to keep a boyfriend like this?

"I'm sory. I guess you'll have to explain it to him" Prue says

"He won't even look at me, along with all my friends" I say.

"I'm so sory" Prue says hugging me.

"What do I do?" I ask. The class starts to come outside to run. They all look at us.

"Have Leo explain it to him." Prue says

"Is he even allowed to tell?" I say

"It's our secret. We can tell, but don't tell everyone" Prue says

"Okay, but I- what if this doesn't work?" I ask trying to stop from crying. I think I've cried more in these past couple of weeks than in my entire life.

"Then its not meant to be" Prue says

"Meant to be! It is, I can tell. I love him!" I say

"Then you'll be together" she hugs me again. I can tell all her friends are watching us, and I don't like it.

"This is Paige? Right?" Some girl says coming over.

"Yeah" I say wiping my eyes.

"I'm Melissa. Are you okay?" she says

"She's fine, just a bead break up" Prue says. I can't believe Prue just told.

"You'll be okay. Besides now you're single you can go get any one you want." Mellissa says. She seems sweet.

"Spellmen, get over here!" The coach yells

"Got to go, you're so lucky you get out of this" Melissa says joining the class.

"Take me home" I say

"I can't just leave" Prue says

"Please" I say

"Why don't you orb" Prue says

"No, I'm never using my powers again" I say. They are just going to get me in more trouble. I don't even want them anymore!

"Then you can't go home" Prue says

"Fine, but after this never again" I say.

"I'll take you to the bathrooms so you can orb out, and I can pretend I'm here with you and miss PE" Prue says.

"Okay" I say following her.

"You want to take me home with you for a bit" Prue says

"Sure" I say grabbing her hand. Soon were in Prue's room. We watch some tv together then I orb her back to school. I silently vow tomyself that that will be the last time I ever use my powers.

Once I'm home alone I call for Leo. He told us that if we just call his name he can orb too us.

"Leo!" I yell. After a few minutes he apears.

"I was in the middle of a vocab test, sorry it took so long." He says

"Thats okay, I need you to do a huge favor for me." I say

"What?" He asks,"Have you been crying?" He says stepping closer.

"I need you to tell Glen about magic." I say

"No way" Leo says

"He already saw me orb, and now he thinks I'm the devil." I say. Leo can clearly see I'm upset, and on the verge of tears because he backs up a bit.

"Fine, but later." He says orbing off.


	32. Putting it in, Taking it out

sorry its been so long. Here's the update

* * *

I wake up the next morning and rush to get ready for school. I want to see if Glen will talk to me. These past days without him talking to me have been horrible.

"Hurry" I say to Prue who's sitting at the table drinking coffee. Where is Piper and Pheobe? They better not be late today!

"You're up early" Pheobe says coming down the stairs.

"Yeah well, let's get a move on" I say. Then I notice she is still in pajamas.

"Get dressed!" I say trying to spead things up.

"No" she says. I pick up my bag off the floor and head towards the door. Prue gets up and follows me with Pheebs. I guess Piper is sick today.

"Move it, I need a ride." I say

"Just orb yourself for god sakes. I'm relaxing today" Prue says

"I'm never using magic again." I say

"But its so convienient" Pheobe says

"It only gets us into trouble, and you know what, sometimes being a witch sucks!" I say walking faster and opening the door.

"Wicca PMS?" Pheobe says to Prue.

"I heard that!" I yell

"Fine, where do you want me to take you?" Prue says coming outside.

"School, duh!" I say

"Paige, it's spring break!" Pheobe says shaking her head at me. I sigh and go back inside. I sit sulenly at the table across from Prue and Pheobe. I could have atleast got a few more hours of sleep.

"Paige, look happy thats a full week off" Pheobe says

"Thats a full week I go without talking to Glen" I say banging my head against the table. Prue laughs.

"What?" I say looking up. I want to thank them for making a joke out of my total nightmare.

"Paige remember a while back when Glen first asked you out?" Prue asks

"Yeah" I say. Saying yes was the best decision of my life.

"You didn't even want to go out with him, and you never wore make up or skirts. You are like the total opposite now" Prue shakes her head. Pheobe chuckles.

"Great, I've become exactly what I resented" I say.Who'd a thought? Me? This isn't me. I shouldn't be upset by Glen, I should finally be happy.

"I'm going to go play soccer with my old friends in the park" I say. Thats something I used to do every weekend. Get dirty and Grimy with the neighbor hood boys. It will be fun! Then I'll stuff myself with cookies and candy like I used too. It'll be fun.

* * *

"Can I get in?" I ask all the boys stop. Today there playing football. 

"Paige?" David asks. We used to be the biggest rivals, and now he barely notices me.

"Paige!" They all croud around surprised to see me.

"My how you've changed" Nick says giving me the once over. I cross my arms over my chest. I don't like the way they are all looking at me. Nick and I used to always be the team captains. I miss doing this. I wonder whyI stopped.

"Not that much has changed, I can still whoop your ass"I say taking the ball and running.

"They all run after me, but I'm still faster than all of them, except David. He is catching up. I run towards the goal. I am about to reach it when he tackles me. I slam on my stomach into the ground. My chest hurts and i begin to have trouble breathing. I sit up and catch my breath. Its been a long time since I had a fall like that. I stand up.

"You okay Halliwell? This too intense for a girl?" A boy a recognize as Thomas says coming over.

"No" I say pretending everything is fine. We play for a while and I avoid being tackled. Finally the two teams are tied, and I haven't been this out of breath since that demon grabbed me in the bathroom.

"Captain of the loser's teambuys me pizza" I say

"Were so loosing!" Nick says to his team

"Winner, sorry" I say. Both teams tackle and run, and play their hearts out. I'm not sure if I should feel good or bad about them liking me so much.

"Paige!" Someone calls as the ball flies through tha air. I catch it and start to run. I get tackled again. This time worse than the first. My nose bleads but I wipe it off with my shirt like I used to. I just ruined my shirt, No, I don't care about clothes, I keep telling myself.

"We win!" David yells finally. He lifts me up and hugs me really tightly.

"Being the good sport you are you'll let the loosing captain come" Nick says joining us.

"You're paying" David says. Nick shrugs and we walk to the pizza place together. I remember going here every saturday. That seems like so long ago. Me and the boys, Glen too. Don't think about him.

"What ever happened to Glen?" Nick asks. Lovely.

"We go to the same school." I say

"Tell him to come by. We miss you guys." David says.

"What do you want?" Nick asks. I would usually order vegetable pizza, but I dont care today.

"Whatever you order" I say.

"Okay" he nodds.

"I'd like three slices of extra meat pizza, a large coke and chilli cheese fries" He says

"I'll take the same" David says

"Me too" I say trying not to add the calories in my head.

"I challenge yout to a food eating contest" David says

"Sure" I accept. This is something I haven't done sinceI was ten.

"All the food, everything. Lick the grease from your plates and the ice from your soda. Loser buys dessert" David says

"More food?" I say stunned.

"Can you not handle it?" Nick says

"Of coarse I can" I lie.

"Ready-set-go!" David yells. I stuff all the food into my mouth. I chew as fast as I can then I chug soda. Still I lose, and I don't know how boys eat that fast. Good thing I wore sweet pants today because i can feel my stomach expanding.

"You buy dessert!" Nick laughs. I don't think I could eat another bite, but I don't want them to think I'm weak. Once they boys don't respect me Ive fully become well a girly girl. And if they wont hang out with me I'll have to stay with my sisters all break.

"I'll have a scoop of vanilla" I say to the man at the front. Nick lookes at me like I'm crazy.

"And a scoop of chocolate" I say. He still is looking at me

"And a scoop of mint" I say. Who knows what I'm getting myself into.

"Same" Nick says

"Three chocolate" david says. They walk me home as I eat.

"This was fun boys" I sy once we get to my house.

"Come again. We missed you" They say

"Okay, bye" I say rushing inside just before I feel like I'm going to puke. As soon as I get inside I run into the kitchen and throw away my ice cream. Then I stumble into living room and colapse on the couch.

"Eew, your all sweaty, go shower!" Pheobe says

"If I could make it upstairs I would" I say clutching my stomach.

"Whats wrong?" she asks prying her eyes away from the Oprah show to notice the look of pain on my face.

"I just inhaled three weeks worth of food!" I say

"Why?" she says laughing. I'm not sure if its at me or Oprah.

"I was with the guys" I say. She actually shuts off the tv and laughs at me. Wow, she turned off Oprah for me.

"Right, trying to spite us?" she says finally containing herslef.

"No, I still like that stuff." I say. I stand up but my leg hurts. Great I must have hurt something playing football.

"Pull a muscle?" Pheobe says

"No, just a sports injury" I say

"Face it. You're now a total girl. we've squandered every last bit of tomboy in you. Face it you don't fit in with them anymoe." Pheobe says

"Do too" I say, but I think she's right. Lovely, now I don't fit in with my old friends but my new friends think I'm the anti-crist.

"Okay then" Pheobe says seeing right through me.

"Help me upstairs?" I ask.

"Fine" she says trying to lift me.

"I can't lift you anymore!" she exclaims. I've waited for this day all my life! Finally I'm not that little runt, but then again it could just be the ten pounds of food I inhaled.

"Yes!" I say

"Ugh" Pheobe says poking me in the stomach.

"Oww!" I yell.

"Jeez, just orb yourself" she says.

"Never!" I say starting to climb the stairs myself. I'm hunched over going a stair a nminute, and Pheobe is cracking up behind me, but at least I'm not using that stupid power again.

* * *

"Pheobe told me you hung out with the boys" Prue says coming into my room when I'm done with my shower. 

"Yeah, it was great." I say. I put the towel around my waist and put on a shirt.

"You have bruises all over your back" Pue says. I put on a shirt and turn around.

"I can feel them" I say. I finish changing and sit on my bed across from Prue. My les hurt from running. My ribs hurt from being slammed in the ground, and my stomach hurts from eating so much food. Today was a complete failure.

"I'll bring you some advil" Prue says standing up. The phone rings and I grab it. It's Glen! Halleluya!

"Hi" I say

"Leo told me" He says

"Are you okay with it?" I ask

"I don't know, can we talk in person?" He asks

"Anything you want." I say. I miss him so much.

"The coffee place in ten" He says hanging up. Prue comes back in.

"Were out I'll run to the store" she says

"Okay, but I'm going to meet Glen" I say

"Are you sure you should be going? Do you feel okay?" Prue asks.

"Fine" I say Half of it is phsycological. I will just keep telling myself I'm okay.

"Okay" Prue shrugs.

As I walk tothe coffee shop my stomach churns, I'm not sure if I'm nervous or if it's all the pizza. It must be nerves.

"Hi" I say seing Glen at a table. I sit next to him.

"Paige, I'm going to cut to the chase" Glen says

"What?" I ask. I am so nervousI feel my stomach turning upside down and my palms getting sweaty.

"I think we should take a break" He says. I am so shocked I try to say something, but i lean foreward and puke all over his shoes. He just sits there in shock. I've screwed everthing up. I get up and run home. Now he'll never talk to me again.


	33. The Call

After I brush my teeth I sit on the couch next to Prue, and Pheobe and Piper.

"What happened?" Prue says cuddling next to me

"I screwed everything up" I say crying.

"He said he wanted to break up?" Piper asks

"He said take a break" I say

"Ouch" Pheobe says

"Thats not the worst part" I say. They all look at me.

"I puked on him" I say crying harder.

"Eew, why?" Piper aks

"Not purpously idiot!" Pheobe says slapping her.

"You shouldn't have eaten all that food" Prue says coming in and sitting next to Pheobe

"I couldn't help it. It's just as well, I can never leave this house again." I say

"I'll get that" Piper says when the phone rings.

"Who is it?" I yell. maybe, possibly its Glen.

"For Grams" Piper says sitting back next to me.

"That time of the year already" Prue says loking upset.

"Vacation!" I say. I think I am the only one who ever enjoys these.

"Yes!" Pheobe says. Well, Pheobe too, but mainly because she always finds some guy to run off with, and dad gives he unlimited spending money.

"Prue, he is never with us for more than an hour a day. You'll have fun." I say

"I just hate that he left us, and he still thinks he can be part of our lives by giving us money and taking us on vacation once a year" Prue says

"Yeah" Piper says

"If I let you guys buy me a baithing suit for this vacation will you be happy" I say. They just love that besides once they come home with some skimpy bikini I'll just remind them that I never saidI would wear it.

"You have to wear it" Pheobe says. Damn Power of hers! I hate how she can sence things.

"Your just jelous" she says

"Bite me" I say. The phone rings again.

"I'll get it" Prue says. I don't even get my hopes up that it might be Glen this time.

"So you want Glen back?" Pheobe asks me.

"Duh" I say

"Here's what to do" Pheobe says leaniing in.

"What?" I ask. I hope she doesn't say something stupid like give him a lap dance.

"Show up at his house wearing nothing but-" Pheobe starts to say, but Prue cuts her off.

"Don't you dare!" Prue says coming in.

"Hey, if she wants him back she has to do something" Pheobe says

"I don't know if this occured to you but sometimes people go out because they like each other's personality and not just their body." Prue says

"Like Andy" Piper says sarcasticaly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact."Prue says

"So are you saying if you stopped sleping with him he would still go out with you?" Pheobe asks

"Yes" Prue says

"Ok then do it" Piper says

"Why put either one of us in that kind of pain." Prue says.

"Right" Piper says. I can't help but lauh a little.

"Well moving on, Grams called" Prue says

"Let me guess- it was about Victor?" I say

"Yeah, were leaving on sunday so we dont miss our class" Prue scowles.

"Ugh!" I mutter. Damn it.

"Sunday till?" Piper asks.

"Friday" Prue says.

"So where this year? Mexico, the Bahamas, Paris?" Pheobe says

"Hawaii, pack light he wants to take us shopping because he'll be working every day and he wants to spend some time with us first." Prue says

"Yes!" Pheobe and Piper both say. Prue looks a little annoyed.

"So were leaving in three days. Be ready" Prue says. Great. That leaves me three days to make things better with Glen.

"You can meet someone better in Hawaii especialy if you wear the clothes we pick out for you." Pheobe says getting up and going upstairs.

"I'm going to the salon. Want to come?" Piper asks.

"I'm coming. Wait" Pheobe yells from upstairs.

"Why would I?" I ask

"Come on, you could get your nails done, a wax, or even color your hair for the trip." Piper says

"Oh fun. I soo want a complete stranger ripping the hair from my skin, then I could sit in a chair for hours while some colored goop sits in my hair" I say

"It's a lot more fun than you make it sound" Pheobe says

"I'll pass" I say

"Raincheck?" Piper says

"No" I say going upstairs.


	34. Accidentally in Love

"I'm coming in." Pheobe pounds on the door of our room. The sisters have recently been knocking. It's nice.

"Ok" I say.

"Can I borrow your green shirt?" Pheobe asks.

"Yeah" I say. She pulls off her shirt and puts mine on.

"Look ok?" she asks

"Fine" I say looking up from my homework

"Fine isn't good enough." Pheobe says pulling of the shirt.

"What are you doing tonight that you have to look good for?"I ask her.

"I'm going to the movies with a group of friends." she says

"Anyone special going to be there?" I ask

"Cole" she says

"He still hasn't asked you out?" I ask. I remember hearing about him a long time ago.

"I know, but I think tonight's the night." Pheobe says

"Wear the black lace-y one." I say

"It's almost see-through" Pheobe says holding it up.

"I thought you liked that." I say

"I like the way you think." she says. Woah! Am I thinking like her too. I used to despise that shirt!

"What are you packing?" I ask. I have no clue what I will buy and what I will need.

"Dads taking us shopping so only the stuff I wouldn't buy with him." Pheobe says

"So basicaly underwear and toiletries." I say

"And I'll bring a few pairs of clothes and a baithingsuit. The basics." Pheobe says

"Ok" I say.

"What are you working on? It's break. There is no homework." Pheobe asks reading over my shoulder.

"Homework for that stupid health class" I say

"What is it?" she asks.

"We have to fill out some forms about our measurments and wieght and hair color and eyecolor and stuff like that. to show that everytone is diffent and we should always love ourselves for what we are." I say

"Isn't that kind of invading?" Pheobe asks

"It's annonymous." I say

"It's never. The teacher always collects them in order or knows your handwriting." Pheobe says

"Really?" I say starting to erase a few answers.

"Besides who else is 13 years old and 4'11 and 100 pounds" Pheobe says

"Ugh" I sigh

"Wait- you are definately not 4'10. You're atleast like 5'1, and if you only weigh one hundred I will be so jelous!" Pheobe says

"Well this is from when I went to the doctor last year." I say.

"Hold on" Pheobe says rummaging through some drawers. I go back to my homework and start erasing those questions.

"Come here" Pheobe says coming over with a measuring tape. I stand still for a moment.

"5'2 and two thirds" Pheobe says. Wow, I bet I could probobly get on all the rides at the theme parks now.

"Damn I'm taller than I thought." I say happily, but I'm still one of the shorter kids in my class.

"Hey, I'm 5'6." Pheobe says. Prue comes in probobly to make sure I'm doing my homework for tomarow.

"Do you think I'll be 5'6 when I'm 15?" I ask

"No" Pheobe says.

"Thanks" I say looking down at my paper.

_Siblings? _I put down three sisters.

"Like thats not going to give away who you are." Pheobe says

"I'm the teacher are you really worried?" Prue says coming over.

"Yeah, whatever." I say

"Are you really 5'2?" Prue asks

"Yeah" I say proudly.

"Oh, well I'm glad to see you're doing your homework." Prue says looking over my shoulder.

"This is private." I say turning my paper over.

"You've only filled out five questions." Prue says.

"Well, I don't know them all." I say

"I'll fill it out for you." Pheobe says

"Thanks" I say

"No problem" she says. I wonder why she is being so nice.

"I'm going out." I say

"Where?" Prue asks.

"To find Glen, and apologize." I say

"I'm goingout when I finish this. Need a ride?" Pheobe asks

"You can't drive" I say

"I have a learner's permit." She says

"You could have Piper take you" she adds.

"I'll go with you." I say. Even Pheobe's better than Piper.

"No way" Prue says then she whispers something into Pheobe's ear.

"Actually, I'm not taking you." Pheobe says

"Why?" I ask

"We think Glen's being an ass, and you could do better." Pheobe says

"No, I love him!" I say

"You are 13, you don't love him." Prue says

"Yes I do. This is real." I say. I do feel love. Why don't they understand? Pheobe whispers something into Prue's ear. I want to smack her.

"I'll take you to the ice cream place where all you kids hang out" Pheobe says

"Ok" I say. He'll probobly be there.

* * *

"Have a good time!" Pheobe says. The second I shut the door she speads off. If it is possible she goes faster than Piper, but atleast she can stay in one lane. 

"I'll have a small vanilla" I say to the cashier.

"$3.50" he says. I pay his and sit down at the bar watching the bar for Glen.

"Hi" A boy says sitting next to me.

"Hi" I say. It comes out like a squeeky nine year olds voice because I am so taken back by him. He is possibly the most handsome guy I have ever seen.

"Mitch" He says putting out his hand. He has short dark hair that looks so silky I just want to touch it, and bright green eyes. He is wearing nice jeans and a leather jacket.

"Paige" I say. He smiles and I notice his perfect whie teath. He looks a few years older though.

"So Paige, how are you?" He asks. Sad, lonely, confused I want to say.

"Fine" I lie

"Something must be wrong" He says. Am I that see through?

"What?" I ask shoced

"Well, why else would a pretty girl like you be sitting all alone?" He says. I want to tell him what a cheese-y line that is and smack him, but I am just so enamored I can't help myself.

"You are so sweet." I say sounding like one of my sisters. Deffinetly not me.

"Sweet enough that you would go for a walk with me?" He asks.

"Sure" I say then I notice Glen come in.

"No" I say. I want to talk to him. Then I see a girl come in and take his hand.

"What?" Mitch says

"Nevermind" I say taking his hand. I see Glen notice us together and I see his jaw drop. I hope this makes him jelous.

"I know a special spot in the park I want to take you to" He says smiling his gorgoes smile again.


	35. Break

"Paige I always dreamed of meating someone like you." Mitch says once we get farther in the park. There aren't very many people around so we have privacy. Not that I would kiss him or anything more on the first date, but he makes me want to do crazy things.

"What do you mean like me?" I ask.

"Some one beautiful, sweet, magical." He says sweetly. Maybe I will kiss him. Magical? I hate it when people throw that word around. It makes me nervous.

"What do you meen magical?" I ask.

"What the fuck do you think I mean, you little witch!" He says jumping me. I fall on the ground and hit my head but I am okay.

"What do you want?" I ask. I can feel the blood dripping down my face

"Your powers!" He says. His hands begin to turn into claws and he makes a swipe twords me, but I orb away just as his fingertips are inches from my face.

"Prue! Piper!Pheobe!" I cry.

"What?" Prue says coming downstairs. She screams when she sees me then Piper comes down. Pheobe must still be out.

"Oh my god what happened?" Prue says rushing twords me. She grabs me and holds me. I start to cry, and try to tell her between sobs.

"I met someone else- Mitch" I say

"Yeah" she says

"He was sweet and asked me to go for a walk" I say crying harder revisiting it.

"You know not to go out with strangers" Piper says

"I saw Glen, and I wanted to make him jelous" I sob.

"He attacked you?" Piper says

"He was a demon too" I say. He is probobly trying to find me now. The door bursts open and I scream.

"Paige!" Pheobe says rushing in. Oh thank God. I thought it was the demon. I see Prue breath a sigh of relief too.

" I saw you being killed by a demon!" Pheobe says hugging me.

"I was attacked" I say

"I'll get the first aid." Piper says running to the bathroom. I think she is more scared than I was.

"I'll check the book for a way to kill the demon guy" Prue says

"He has claw hands, really shinny green eyes, and looks like a human usually" I say

"All demons do sweety, not to scare you" she says. I shudder thinking that this could happen again.

"I got everything" Piper says coming back with a basket full of what looks like all the conents of our bathroom.

"Piper all I needed was like a wet towel and a few bandaids" I say looking at the basket. There is toilet paper, tampons, nail polish remover, air freshner, a box of tissues, a washcloth, shampoo, and some first aid spplies. What'd she do? empty the cabinets into the bag.

"Well, I wanted to be prepaired." she says

"Well thanks" I say. I guess I'm glad she's worried about me. The phone rings.

"I'll get it." Pheobe says running into the kitchen.

"This will hurt" Piper says putting some disinfectant on me. I squeeze her hand as I feel the sting. Then she bandages it.

"Jeesus, its not like she crackeher head open." Pheobe says coming back in.

"Piper!" I yell.

"Sory, I've never done this before." she says

"Who called?" I ask

"Glen, he saw you walking away with a random guy and was worried." Pheobe says

"Aww" Piper says. Even though I feel as though my head is going to fall off I can't help but smile.

"He still likes me!" I say

"I think he'll cancel the 'break' soon." Pheobe says

"You think?" I say. That would be amazing!

"Yeah" Piper says

"I found him!" Prue says running downstairs with te book in her arms.


	36. plane

"We have to make a potion!" Prue says looking worried.

"I can do that" Piper says grabbing the book and going into the kitchen.

"Do we just throw it at him?" I ask Prue

"Yeah" she says

"Jeez, this book is heavy!" Piper yells from the kitchen.

"Come into the living room with me and I'll fix the bandage" Prue says

"Thanks" I say feeling my head. Piper wrapped like all of the top of my head.

"Wow you really got cut." Prue says

"I can feel it." I say.

"Alright. Done."Prue says a few minutes later. I feel my head. She got rid of half of the bandages.

"Surprise!" Mitch says appearing infront of us.

"Ahhh!" I scream as he grabs me. Then suddenly I amshoved into a wall. I hear a crack then everything goes black.

* * *

"Hello" I say waking up. I'm in a white room in a white bed with white sheats. 

"Paige? Are you up?" Grams says coming into the room. Thank god, I thought I was in the demon's lair or something.

"Yeah" I say groggily.

"Leo can heal that if you'd like." Grams says pointing at me. Heal what? I look down at myself and don't notice anything.

"My arm!" I say noticing it's in a cast.

"Leo will fix it up nicely." Grams says

"He can heal?" I ask

"Yes, a whitelighter can do that" Grams says

"Oh" I say looking down. This is the first time I've ever broken anything.

"I'll call your sisters. There waiting for you. So's Victor" Grams says

"What?" I ask.

"Hawaii, don't you remember. It's almost time to go. We weren't sure if you would be up." Grams says

"I haven't packed." I say

"Pheobe did it for you" Grams says. Great, so I'll be wearing skimpy tight clothes for the whole trip.

* * *

"Paige!" Dad says hugging me. Wait- Victor's not my dad. 

"Hi" I say

"Where's the I love you daddy?" Victor asks. I wonder if he knows. I see my sisters looking at me they must know how uncomfortable I feel.

"I love you" I say. I do love him, well as much as I would love him if he was my dad. Thinking of my real dad makes me sad though. He must really hate me.

"You look perplexed." Prue says

"Sory" I say

"You did hit your head" Piper says

"Lets's go before we miss our plane" Victor says, and I follow them to the car.

"We missed our class" Prue says to me in the car. Well, atleast one good thing came of this.

"That's too bad." Pheobe says.

"So you guys excited?" Victor says to us after he starts the car and we get on the rode.

"Yeah" We all say. I really want to ask my sisters what happened, but I don't want to scare Victor.

* * *

"Prue and Paige you two will be sitting in together, than Piper and Pheobe, then I will be behind you two." Dad says as we board the plane. Finally, I'll get to ask Prue about what happened. 

"What happened?" I ask

"We were so worried. We didn't even think of calling Leo. We just called 911." Prue answers

"What happened after I hit the wall?" I ask

"Piper came up from behind and hit him with the potion and he exploded. Then some paintings fell on you and stuff. Then we couldn't get you to wake up." Prue says

"So you called 911?" I ask

"No first we watched some tv and went out for dinner" Prue says sarcasticaly.

"Does..um" I try to ask if Victor knows he isn't my dad

"What?" Prue says

"Does Victor know?" I ask

"About magic? Yeah, but not about us knowing about it." Prue says. Surprisingly I understood that.

"No, about me?' I ask

"He doesn't know that any of us have powers" Prue says

"No!" I say

"Oh" Prue says getting quiet suddenly.

"He doesn't?" I say

"No he does know. Always did thats when the trouble started with him and mom. When he found out." Prue says. Great so I caused the divorce.

"Paige, it wasn't your fault. It was destiny. You had to be born to fufil the charmed prophecy." Prue says

"How did you know?" I ask. I hope her powers aren't growing.

"Sister thing, not magic." Prue says

"Oh" I laugh a little bit.

"This is your captain speaking and we willbe taking off shortly." The speakers blast. I hold on to my seat. I always get nervous during take off.

"Breath, Paige!" Prue says laughing at me.

"Not funny" I say griping my seat tighter as we begin to move faster.

"Uh-oh. I think were going to crash." Prue says grabbing my hands making me lose my grip on the seat.

"Stop or I'll orb all your clothes home" I say. She lets go of me and laughs. Once were in the air I let go of my seat and slap her.

"What was that for?" she asks

"Oh please" I say

"You get so nervous." she says shaking her hands.

"Oh yeah, check the front pocket of your backpack. I put the cards you got in there." Prue says. I pull my backpack from the seet infront of me and take out the three cards.

"Get well. Love, Cindy and Sandy. PS Sory, Glen told us he was just kidding and we feel bad about the way we acted." I read.

"Aww, your friends like you again." Prue says

"Paige, Get well soon. Mrs. Smith's homeroom" I read

"That was nice of her." Prue says. It's so wierd how she is sometimes mean and sometimes soo nice. I open up the next one. The card is pink with a red heart. I read this one to myself.

_Paige, When I saw you with that guy I knew I made a big mistake. It surprise me how much it hurt seeing you with someone else. I really do love you, and I'm so sorry. When two people love eachother like we do they can learn to be okay with things that usualy they wouldn't be. I hope you are okay, and I'll call you soon because we need to talk. Love, Glen_

"Who's that from? Glen?" Prue says

"No one" I say

"Right" she says grabbing it from my hand and reading it.

"Aww" she says

"Thanks" I say sarcasticaly.

"No problem." She says handing it back to Piper and Pheobe. Great now that'll be all they will talk about all vacation.


	37. In the room

Once we get of the plane Victor hugs me.

"I was so worried when Grams said that you were in the hospital" He says to me

"I'm okay" I say

"Wow, You've gotton so big" He says looking at me.

"Hasn't she?" Piper says

"Thanks" I say

"Well, come on girls we need to go rent a car" He says to us all.

* * *

"Girls, you all get this room and I'm two doors down. Go unpack and then rest. I'll come by to get you for dinner in a few hours" Victor says. 

"Bye" we all wave and go into our room.

"Nice room he got us" I say. There is a room with a tv, some couches,and a mini bar when you first come in then a bathroom then two seperate rooms.

"We'll take this room" Piper says grabing Pheobe and running into one of the rooms. Prue and I go into the other. There are two queen beds perfect.

"These aren't my clothes." I say while unpacking my suitcase.

"We did some shopping for you." Prue says

"You didn't pack any of my old clothes" I say ruffling through the bag.

"Yeah, we brought you that frilly pink bra we bought you, and the socks are yours" Prue says

"What am I suposed to wear?" I ask her pulling out a hot pink shirt from my bag. I will never wear this! Never Ever!

"I see you found your new clothes" Pheobe says coming into our room. She sits on the chair in the corner.

"Thanks" I say sarcasticaly. I pull out a pair of white pants. I would be willing to wear these. I check the sizes.

"You bought me my size!" I say.

"Tight pants are out" Pheobe says

"What is this?" I as pulling out a white bikini top.

"Your bathingsuit." Pheobe says

"It's tiny!" I say

"Your not that big yet" Prue laughs

"Shut up." I say

"With the built in padding she will be" Pheobe says. Ugh! I want to smack her.

"It will be so cute" Prue says

"It will barely cover a thing!" I say

"It will cover what it is supposed too. Besides the less baithingsuit the less tanlines." Pheobe says

"Ugh" I say. This is why I hate shopping with them.This is the begining of a long vacation.

After I finish unpacking the phone rings so I answer.

"Hello?" I ask

"Paige, it's dad. Dinner's in an hour dress nicely." He says and hangs up. Lovely.

"What was that?" Piper says coming into the room.

"Dinner in an hour. Dress nicely" I say

"I'm going to shower." Piper says leaving.

"Did you pack me anything nice to wear?" I ask

"Yeah" Prue says. Pheobe pulls a black dress from the closet. It's got a v-neck and a really long slit.

"I hate you both"I say taking the dress to the bathroom to change.

"I'm in here" Piper yells when I bang on the door. Wow, it just occured to me we only have one bathroom. Pheobe is going to freak out.

"There is only one bathroom" I say coming back into Prue and I's room. Pheobe and Prue are going through Prue's suitcase

"So?" Prue says

"Speaking of bathroom. I haver to go. Don't choose what to wear without me." Pheobe says to Prue.

"Piper's in the bathroom" I say to Pheobe

"Woah, this just occured to me. Only like one at a time!" Pheobe says

"Yeah!" I say

"This will be a challenge." Prue laughs.

"Anyway leave I'm changing." I say

"No" Pheobe says

"Please?" I say

"I've seen you a million times." Pheobe says

"Whatever" I say taking off my pants.

"Could you please stop staring at me." I say

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Pheobe says looking right at me.

"Pheebs, stop it" Prue says pulling her back to look through the closet. Thank God for Prue.

"This is way to small" I say once the dressis on. They turn around.

"It's perfect" Prue says

"I can't even zip it" I say

"Here" Pheobe says coming over and zipping it. I struggle to breath.

"Don't be so dramatic. Beauty is pain." Prue says

"I for one choose ugly" I say

"Good thing you have sisters to help you stay on the right path" Pheobe says

"Ok, Paige how does this look" Prue says holding up a black skirt and a dark red shirt.

"Fine" I say

"See" Prue says to Pheobe

"Ok, I'm going to just wear the dress I brought" Pheobe says leaving our room. I jump on my bed and lay down.

"Good?" Prue asks me once she is changed.

"Lovely" I say. She grabs her makeup case and heads twards the bathroom.

"Pipers in there" I say

"I forgot" Prue says sitting on her bed, and doing her make up with a compact miror.

"Is Piper still in the shower!" Pheobe says coming in.

"Were wearing the same dress." I say looking at her.

"No, my slit is higher" Pheobe says proudly. I roll my eyes at her.

"You look nice" Prue says to her.

"Thanks" Pheobe says

"Want me to do your make up?" Prue asks

"Sure" Pheobe says sitting on her bed. I pull out a piece of paper and begin to write a letter to Glen.

_Dear Glen, i'm really sorry for throwing up on you._ I write. No, that sounds terrible.

D_ear Glen, I'm glad you feel the same way I do. I'll explain it all too you. I love you so much. Thanks for caring about me, I only broke my arm. Sincerely, Paige. _I write. No _Love, Paige_ I add.

"Hey, I came in to see what you're wearing" Piper says coming in in a towel.

"Oh thank god. You took long enough." Pheobe says going into the bathroom.

"We only have one bathroom?" Piper asks. Prue nodds. Piper looks shocked.

"I'm going to go change" Piper says leaving. I put the letter into an envelope and address it.

"What are you writing?" Prue asks

"Nothing" I say

"Oh to Glen" Prue says

"How do you do that?" I ask

"I'm good" she says

"Go tell dad we are going to be a little late" Piper says popping her head into my doorway. I get up and head to Victor's room.


	38. Wendy

"Hello" I say while nocking on Victor's door. There is no answer so I check the door, and its unlocked. I walk in just to see a completely naked blonde woman emerge from the bathroom. She looks in her late twenties, has the biggest boobs I've ever seen,and is very pretty.

"Hello?" The lady says to me.

"Victor!" I yell. Victor comes into the front room. The blonde lady wraps herself in a towel

"Uh, Paige!" Victor says surprised.

"Who is this?" The other lady and I both ask.

"Paige this is Wendy, Wendy this is my daughter Paige." Victor says

"Victor, you have a daughter?" Wendy asks. I suddenly feel my good mood sour. He didn't tell her about any of us. She is probobly just some bimbo he picked up the other day.

"I'm not his daughter!" I say

"Your cheating on me? You said this vacation was just the two of us!" Wendy says

"What? I thought it was just the five of us!" I yell

"Five? You have five other women! Victor, you don't expect me to marry you next month if you have five other girlfriends!" Wendy says

"You are getting married! I hate you!" I say running out of the room.

"Paige! Wait!" Victor yells

"What?" I ask, "What do you want?" I feel as if I am going to cry, and just whenI thought things were getting better.

"You are my daughter, and I love you. I wasn't sure how to tell you." Victor says looking a little red. Wendy scurries around the room gathering her clothes.

"Right! Just like you weren't sure how to tell me that your not my father. I know. Now I know all your secrets, unless you have more" I say

"Paige, I may not be your blood father, but I legally adopted you the day you were born, and I love you just as much as I would if you were from my blood." Victor says

"Really?" I say taken back. So I am his daughter still.

"Yes, Paige, Wendy, wait." Dad says

"Wendy, I have four daughters. We only get to see eachother once a year. They are here, and I want you to meet them." Dad says

"What else are you hiding? Four more wives?" Wendy asks. I see she is crying to, and I don't hate her. I hate dad. This woman was just another person fooled by him.

"No, this is the truth. All of it. I was going to introduce you at dinner." Dad says

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Wendy says standing by me.

"I was going to now." Dad says

"Victor!" Wendy says upset.

"Baby, I love you. Don't be mad. I didn't want to introduce you till I knew we were in love." Victor says

"What were you afraid we would scare her away?" I say.

"No, I didn't want to just add another person into your lives if she wasn't going to always be there." Dad says

"You said you knew from the moment you saw me!" Wendy says

"Always be there? We only see you once a year." I say.

"Where are you going?" He asks me as I head twords the door.

"Back to our room. You better have a damn good explanation to tell us during dinner cause I'm not breaking the news to my sisters. Pick us up in ten" I say slamming the door. I stomp back into my room and slam open the door.

"What's wrong?" Pheobe asks me. She and Piper and Prue are watching tv while Prue is doing Piper's make up.

"Nothing" I lie. I'm not telling them. Victor can.

"You seem to be in a really bad mood for someone who has nothing wrong." Piper says when I sit next to her. She tries to hug me but I jump away. She gives me a look.

"Come on. Don't you just ever feel really angry for no real reason?" I ask. They can probobly see right through me, and can tell that something is wong. Maybe they all knew, they kept Sam a secret from me maybe Wendy too.

"At certain times of the month she does" Pheobe says. Piper slaps her.

"Hey, maybe you are-" Piper starts to say

"No, I'm not. It'll never happen." I say. I want to tell them the truth so they'll stop doing that whole 'I think you getting your period thing' but that would be worse than this. Pheobe stands up and comes over to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Can't I give my little sister a hug?" she says

"No" I say but she hugs me anyway. She abruptly pulls back.

"I knew it!" She says.

"You read me!" I yell at her

"You lied to us." Pheobe says. I hate it when she does that.

"What do you know?" Piper asks

"She's mad about Victor" Pheobe says

"I'm sory, but you know he loves you" Prue says hugging me. It's not about that. I wish it was.

"I'll get over it" I say. Pheobe sits down next to me. Thank god she didn't read it all. She puts her hand on my shoulder, and spaces out momentarily.

"Did you have a premonition?" Prue asks

"No, sory. Just light headed. I need some food" Pheobe says.

"Oh, Victor will be by soon." Prue says

"Paige can I borrow your black jacket. " Pheobe says

"Yeah" I say

"Help me find it" She says pulling me into the other room.

"What did you see?" I ask once the door is shut.

"Everything!" Pheobe says

"He'll explain at dinner!" I say hoping I wont have to recap it all for her.

"Oh he better!' Pheobe says looking a little upset just as I imagine I did.

"Sory" I say. I hear a knock at the door.

* * *

"Who are you?" Prue says getting into the car. Wendy is sitting in the front seat. She looks ever prettier dressed then undressed. 

"Girls this is Wendy" Dad says

"Wendy, thats Prue, Pier, Pheobe, then Paige" Dad says

"Hi" Piper says

"So are you guys like going out?" Prue asks

"Yes, and I asked her to marry me next month." Dad says

"Really?" Prue says looking happy.

"Congradulations" Piper says. Pheobe and I are both quiet. I wonder how she feels abut this. I'm upset with Victor, but I don't know about Wendy. I am a little annoyed at my sisters for liking her so quickly. How could they not be upset that he only told us now.

"When did you two meet?"Pheobe asks

"A few months ago. I couldn't wait to see you so I could tell you" Dad says.

"I'll drop you off. The reservations are under Victor" Dad says

"Ok" I say

"Paige could you stay with me" Dad says

"Fine"I say with some attitude. Why is no one else upset by this?

"Paige, I am so sorry" Dad says once everybody gets out.

"You should be" I say

"I thought about what you said." He says

"What?" I ask. I said alot.

"About me only seeing you once a year" Dad says.

"So?" I ask

"I want you to move in with us once I get a new house. You me Wendy and your sisters. We'll be one big happy family." Victor says

"What?" I say shocked.

"Wendy and I think it would be a good idea. Besides Grams is getting older and she won't be able to care for all four of you for much longer." Dad says

"Yes she will" I say. Grams is younger in spirit than I am. She has many more years to come.

"Paige, we'll talk more about it at dinner" Dad says as we walk into the restaurant together.


	39. I won't move

"What would you girls like for dessert?" Wendy asks us.

"I don't know. Everything looks so good." Piper says. They all just love Wendy. Its just Wendy Wendy Wendy! Ugh. They'll hate her and Victor both once they say there god damned anouncemnet.

"Waitor!" Dad says, "We'll take one of everything."

"Wow" Pheobe says. They are all having so much fun.

"Paige are you okay. You haven't said a thing all throughout dinner" Prue says

"Fine" I say

"Wendy, I love that jacket" Prue says to her.

"Thanks, I'll take you to the shop were I got it at when we go shopping tomarow" Wendy says

"Your coming. How awsome. It will be so much fun!" Pheobe says

"I know!' Piper agrees

"Girls, what if this fun could last all year. Not just one week." Dad says

"What do you meen?" Piper asks

"I'm going to the bathroom." I say getting up. I can't sit through this twice. I hear Victor start to ask them to live with him, then I start to run to the bathroom. I can't listen to it. I hope my sisters straighten it out with him. We aren't moving. We love Grams, and we love our life. Besides all my friends are in San fransisco, not LA. We are not moving in with dad. I go into one of the bathroom stalls and sit down.

"Paige?" I hear Wendy call. Jeez, is she everywhere now? Can't she just leave me alone. I ignore her, and hope she doesn't recognize my shoes. I start to cry. I hate how everything is changing. I am now officialy a girly girl. Like my sisters. I don't fit in with the guys, I am obsesive over my boyfriend, and I was for some reason looking foreward to shopping tomarow. I put my head in my hands and sob harder. I wish things were the way they used to be. When did it all change?

"Paige? Is that you?" Wendy asks

"Yes" I say wiping my eyes and coming out.

* * *

"Well that took long enough" Pheobe says when we sit down. 

"Sorry" I say wiping my eyes again and sitting down. I notice all of the desserts are on the table untouched. Dad must have told them.

"You knew didn't you?" Piper asks me.

"Yeah" I say

"Well, when?" I ask. I kind of like Wendy. She was really nice to me. It wouldn't be that bad living with her.

"We don't know. Not quite yet." Victor says

"Oh" Prue says

"You guys ready to go home?" Dad asks

"Yeah" I say. We take the food to go and Victor drives us back to the hotel. I follow my sisters into our room. We put all the desserts in our little fridge. There are so many we have to cram them all in. we all sit on the couches in the front room.

"What do you think?" Prue says breaking the silence.

"Wendy is nice" I say

"That's not what I meant" Prue says

"I know" I say looking down. I suddenly feel very tired. Today was a long day.

"I'd miss Grams" Piper says

"Yeah" Pheobe says

"Dad said we would see her for half of every summer and every other weekend" Prue says

"She works so much thats about all we see her anyway" I say

"I'd miss Andy" Prue says

"I'd miss Glen" I say

"We could orb. Glen knows, and you could tell Andy" I say

"I suppose. It will all just be so diferent."Prue says

"Yeah" I say

"I'm exhausted" I say

"I'm going to stay up" Piper says

"We can see whats on tv in our room" Pheobe says

"You guys got a tv?" I ask

"Yeah but we have to share one bed" Pheobe says

"Oh, Night" I say heading into my room. Prue follows. I change and get into bed. I am ready to go to sleep and finish with this horrible day.

"Today has to be the worst day of my life" I say to Prue

"You know when you look back and you say when did it all change?" Prue says

"Yeah" I say. Oh boy, she gets me dead on.

"I can tell today will be one of the days where I will look back and say that was the day it all changed" Prue says

"Yeah" I say agreeing with her. I guess nothing will ever be the same again.

"I miss how it you'st to be" I say

'What do you mean" Prue says

"Back when I was a kid. No crying daily,no fights, no boyfriends, nothing" I say

"When did you cry today?" Prue asks

"Didn't" I lie. Both of the times today are times I don't want to explain to her.

"You can tell me" Prue says. I know, but I don't want to.

"I saw Wendy in dads room when I went to tell him we were late." I say

"Is that why you were so upset?" Prue asks

"Yeah" I say. I feel better getting it all off my chest.

"Oh, and in the restaurant?" Prue says

"That was the second time I cried today. It was in the restaurant." I say cutting her off. Then I quickly shut off the lamp and burry myself under the covers. I don't want to talk anymore, and I don't want to move. A matter of fact I'll do whatever it takes for us not to move.

"Paige? I know you're awake" Prue says. I still say nothing


	40. Shopping, Tanning, and Plotting

Sorry it took so long. A bit of writers block. While review if you're still reading and I'll update faster this time.

* * *

The next morning I wake up at eight. I was tossing and turning all night, and I know I wont get back to sleep. I look over at Prue's bed and notice she isn't in it. I pull the duvet around me and get up and go into the other room. Prue, Piper, and Pheobe all are in the chairs eating the desserts. I sit by them and pull the covers I took off my bed closer around me. Prue hands me a carton of ice cream from last night. I orb myself a spoon and dig in. What a great breakfast.

"Morning" Piper says through bites of chocolate cake.

"What are we doing today?" I say groggily.

"Shopping" Prue says picking up a pie off the table.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either" Pheobe says

"No" I say eating ice cream.

"Isn't this a nice little breakfast" Piper says putting down her plate.

"Delicous" Pheobe says putting down hers and grabbing the pie from Prue.

"Fine, get fat" Prue says to her.

"Me get fat? You were eating it first!" Pheobe laughs.

"So?" Prue says

"Ugh" pheobe says eating the pie. I laugh.

"Were not moving" I say.

"Paige, it's not our choice" Piper says

"Yes, it is" I say. It's were we live. You'd think we'd have a say.

"We'll figure something out." Prue says

"I'm so tired!" Pheobe groans

"I know" I say putting down my ice cream. Even ice cream doesn't trigger my appetite.

"What are we going to tell Dad?" Piper asks.

"I think we should tell them no, but we'd be willing to see them more often."I say

"That's a good idea, but lets tell them after we go shopping so they're in good moods" Pheobe says

"I'm not in the mood" Prue says

"I know, but I didn't bring any clothes!" Pheobe says

"You brought three bags!" Piper says

"Yeah, one toiletries, one acessories, and one shoes!" Pheobe says as if it should have been obvious.

"You can wear my baithingsuit, it's not like I can swim now," I say

"Why not?" Pheobe asks me. I point at my arm in its cast.

"Leo will fix it before we go in the water" Prue says

"Whatever" I say. I just want to sleep right now, but I can't.

"Girls, you up?" Wnedy says nocking on our door.

"Yeah" Prue says

"Can I come in?" she asks

"I'm not dressed" Prue lies.

"Well, as soon as you are come into our room and we'll go shopping." Wendy says.

"Ok" Prue yells back, "I'll wake my sisters"

"Ok" Wendy says and leavs.

* * *

"Are you sure you got enough Pheobe?" I say to her when we get back into our room. 

"Well, maybe I should have gotten those sandals" Pheobe says as if I were serious.

"I think four pairs was enough" Prue says to her.

"Yeah" Pheobe says dropping all twelve of her bags. I put my three down.

"Lets go to the beach and atleast enjoy ourselves for a bit." Piper suggests.

"Sure" we all say. I go into my room to change into my baithingsuit.

* * *

"I have an idea!" I say sitting up. 

"Paige sit back down you'll get awful tan lines like that." Pheobe says

"I don't think their is enough baithingsuit covered areas on me to get tan lines." I say

"You're skinny enough, it looks good." Pheobe says. I stay sitting up.

"So what's your idea?" Prue asks me flippingon to her stomach.

"We have to split dad and Wendy up" I say

"Don't you think that's been going through our heads for a while." Piper says sitting up to put on more taning lotion.

"Yeah, besides they deserve eachother, selfish assholes" Prue mutters. We all look at her. She very rarely talks badly about other people.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood about all of this. I mean it's so unfair we have to change our lives for them." Prue says

"Yeah, so I was thinking magic can do anything right?" I say

"Yeah" Pheobe says sitting up catching on. I guess this is even more important toher than preventing tanlines.

"So we'll write a spell to take care of them" I say

"Yeah" Piper says

"It's worth a try." Prue says

"Come on lets go swim!" Pheobe says bouncing up. She reties her pink bikini and runs into the ocean.

"I'm going to go call Leo to fix my arm." I say heading for the bathroom.

"I'll come with you." Prue says

"I'll meet you in the water." Piper says running after Pheobe.


	41. No point in naming this chaptert because...

okay this is my last update because no one is reading but i already have it written. I guess I took too much time off of this story. Review if anyone is still reading and I'll update.

* * *

"Look at this!" Pheobe says running up to Prue and I wearing just a tank top and her underwear.

"Pheobe, I was changing!" Prue yelps, "Something you forgot to do!" she adds.

"So, look at this!" Pheobe says pulling down the back of her underwear and mooning us.

"Wow, you tan fast." I say looking down at me. One of my arms is pale and the other is totaly white. I guess it lost all its color from the cast. Why don't I tan? I look albino next to my sisters.

"I know!" she jumps up and down.

"Pheobe! You used the last towel!" Piper yells from the bathroom. We laugh. Too bad for Piper getting the last shower.

* * *

Once we are all clean and changed we gather into the front room. 

"Paige orb us the book." Piper says.

"Ok hold on" I say

"Book" I call and it appears in my hands. I hand it too Prue.

"I really hope this works." I say

"I know!" she says. Prue flipps through the book while Pheobe and Piper compare tans. I pick up more of the left over desserts and eat happily. I am so excited for our plans.

"There's a love spell, but it's risky." Prue says

"So? This is an emergency." I say

"Grams always tells us not to mess with people's emotions." Piper says

"Guys if we don't try it we won't be with her for her to say it to us again." Pheobe says.

"Ok well we can switch the wording and make it an anti love spell." Prue says

"Or we can make him fall inlove with someone else." I suggest.

"So we an move in with him and another girl. No." Prue says

"Ok, so what do we do?" I ask

"This is going to be hardest one we've done yet." Prue says

"Yeah" I say

"There's a potion that we need to rub on her face, and a spell we need to recite to dad while he is sleeping, and then two moons later they will hate each other." Prue says

"Two moons?" I ask

"Two days" Piper says.

"Duh, sory." I say

"So what do we need?" Pheobe asks

"Write this down." Prue says. Pheobe grabs a pen and a paper.

"Crushed basil leaves, ginger root, sea salt, mandrake root, dafodil pettals, monkshood, and four tea leaves." Prue says.

"So how about Pheobe and I go shopping, and Paige and Piper stay and write the spell." Prue says

"No, Piper should go shopping. She's the expert with food." I say

"Okay then Pheobe and Paige you two reword the spell. Make it opposite." Prue says

"Okay" I say and she and Piper head out.

"So, how do we do this." I say

"Easy, just change all the love's to hate and things like that." Pheobe says. She pulls out another piece of paper and begins to write.

"I'm done" she says

"What?" I say. I havent even looked at it.

"I'm so good at this" she says

"And modest too!" I make fun of her.

"What can I say?" she asks. My phone rings from the table so I grab it.

"Paige, put away the book. Wendy's on her way over." Prue says

"What? Why?" I say. I motion for Pheobe to hide the book.

"She asked why we wanted the car, and I told her to go to the drugstore because you weren't feeling well." Prue says

"So just pretend to be sick?" I ask.

"Uh its worse. She wanted to come so I said no because we didn't want to embarrass you." Prue says

"What did you tell her?" I say a little annoyed. Why not Pheobe? Why must I always be the one sick.

"Promise you won't kill me" Prue says

"No!" I say. Thinking off all the embarrassing diseases. Hemoroihds, dyssentay...

"Fine then find out for yourself." she says

"No tell me" I say. I hear a knock on the door.

"Looks like its her." Prue laughs.

"Tell me" I say

"No, but enjoy the talk." Prue says then the line goes dead. I run into my bedroom.

"Wendy, hi" I can hear Pheobe says

"So how's Paige fealing?" Wendy asks. I throw some crumpled tissues around the bed, and grab my water bottle.

"Ok" Pheobe says. I can hear the confusion in her voice.

"Cramps?" she says. I choke on my water. I'm going to kill Prue!

"Did Prue call?" Pheobe says starting to catch on.

"Yeah, she did. Should I talk to Paige." Wendy says

"Yeah, she'd like that. She's just so confused right now." I hear Pheobe say. I'm going to kill her. I shut my eyes and pretend to be asleep. Wendy comes in and calls my name. I say nothing.

"She must be asleep." Wendy says to Pheobe coming out.

"Maybe you should wake her." Pheobe says. She's just asking for me to hit her right now.

"No, no, but why don't we have an onlygirls dinner." she says

"Yeah" Pheobe says trying to hide her anger.

"Okay, bye" Wendy says shutting the door. Pheobe comes into my room laughing.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you!" I say sitting up.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea" Pheobe says

"Hmm, and the 'sure, I bet Paige would love to talk'!" I say standing up. I slap her.

"That was great wasn't it?" Pheobe says.

"I hate you." I say pointing at her.

"Oh, Paige." she says laughing. Then the door opens again.

"If thats dad, I'll kill you." I say

"Were back!" Prue says coming into our room. She dumps out a bag on my bed.

"I hate you!" I say to her.

"I had to say something." she says

"Well, tonight at the all girls dinner, you'll be able to say a lot more." I say to her angrily.

"Ugh" Prue says slapping her face.

"Don't worry, I'll call and say you would like it if just you two could eat together." Prue says

"I'm going to kill you, no hex you, then jinx you, then kill you." I say

"Paige chill out, now when it actually happens you won't have to go through all of that with her." Piper says

"Because I was so planning on telling her." I say sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll get us all out of the dinner." Prue says leaving the room. Pheobe shows Piper the spell.

"Okay, no dinner. I told her you were fealing badly and you just wanted to stay in with us." Prue says

"Thanks" I say

"I owed you." she says. Pheobe passes hera copy of the spell.

"Okay, now for the potion all we need to do is simmer oil then slowly mix in all the ingrediants." Piper says

"Okay, you can go do that" I say because none of us can cook but her.

"Oil, she'll just be bending over backwards to rub it on her face." Pheobe says

"We'll mix it into her face wash." Prue suggests.

"No, it needs to sit on for atleast an hour." I say looking over at the book.

"Then her night cream" Prue says.

"Perfect" i say


	42. Home Sweet Home

Oh wow, I do have readers. Okay I'll update. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. Here's the paige and Glen you've been asking for. R&R

* * *

The next morning the we pack our bags and head for the airport. 

"Bye Girls, I hope we see you soon." Wendy waves at us. Victor whispers something in her ear and they begin to argue. The spell we put on them last night must be working.

"Your breathing this time" Prue says to me on the plane as we take off.

"Huh?"I say. I was totaly zoning off. I was thinking of Glen. I can't wait to see him when I get back. I wrote him a letter, but I never sent it.

"Never mind." Prue says.

"Sory" I say having no clue what she was just talking about.

"So are you excited to go back home?" Prue asks

"Yeah" I say.

"Me too, I can't wait to see Andy." Prue says

"I can't wait to see Glen." I say

* * *

"Your home!" Grams calls as we enter through the door. We are all exhausted from a six hour plane ride. 

"We missed you" Piper says running to hug Grams.

"I missed you too." Grams says.

"Are you hungry?" she asks.

"Sarved" Pheobe says

"We ate on the plane" Prue says

"If you can call that food." Piper smirks.

"I'll make you guys some dinner" Grams says going into the kitchen. Piper and Pheobe follow.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to shower." I yell

"Me too" Prue says. It's nice having two bathrooms again. Once I shower I put on my new clothes and walk the two blocks to Glen's house.

"Paige" Glen says opening the door.

"Hey" I say hugging him.

"I missed you." He says

"I missed you too." I say. He leads me upstairs into his room.

"About earlier." I say

"No need to explain. I've been talking to Leo for a while about that." Glen says

"So you are okay?" I say

"Totaly" he says

"Good because I didn't come to talk" I say kissing him.

"I hoped not." Glen says pulling me ontop of him on his bed.

"You know what would be even better than this?" Glen says

"What?" I ask. I didn't think anything was better than this.

"Doing this on the beach in Cancun." He smiles. I orb us away.

"Woah" He says as we land on the warm sand.

"Do you want to go back?" I ask worried.

"No, No. I mean I knew but it's diffrent doing it." He says

"Good diffrent?" I ask

"Definately." He says looking off into the sunset. Then he pulls me into him and we kiss again. Afew minutes later he starts to pull off my top.

"You're wearing a baithingsuit?" He asks

"Yeah, I mean I was in Hawaii this morning." I say

"Lets swim." He says

"What?' I ask

"Let's go." He says

"Okay" I say pulling off my skirt.

"You look great" He says looking t me. He peals off his shirt.

"Thanks, Pheobe got me the baithingsuuit." I say

"You should let her pick out more of your clothes." He says. Does he not like my clothes? Do I dress badly? Does he like Pheobe better?

"Paige, come on" He says running into the water in his shorts.

"Coming." I say following putting thse doubts out of my mind. We frolick through the water together, and watch the sunset.

"Uh oh, Paige it's almost one am" Glen says glancing at his clock.

"Shit" I exclaim running out of the water. I put on my clothes. So does he and I orb him into his room.

"I'll see you tomarow." I say He blows me a kiss, but before I orb out something pulls me. I feel myself orb, but I didn't. Suddenly I'm in the attic. Grams, Prue, Piper, and Pheobe are all looking at me.

"I was worried sick! Are you okay?" Grams asks

"Sory, I was with" I start to say but last time she saw me kiss Glen I was enrolled in a sex ed class. Wich I have tomarow. Lovely. "out, and I lost track of time."

"Where were you?" Grams asks.

"All around." I say lying.

"Why are you all wet. You smell like salt water. Were you at the beach?" Grams asks.

"Yeah" I say

"Well go to bed, and tell me where you are next time." Grams says

"Oh, and I want you in by ten thirty from now on." She says leaving. I'm lucky I didn't get grounded but I still have my sisters to deal with.


	43. Party Hardy

"So, I guess Glen was glad to see you?" Pheobe laughs.

"Yeah, oh and he liked the baithingsuit you got me." I say

"Really?" Pheobe says looking pleased.

"He said I should let you pick out more of my clothes." I say

"Good, I'll give you some clothes that don't fit. He'll like them." Pheobe says

"So how did he happen to see this baithingsuit?" Piper asks giggling.

"We swam in Cancun." I say

"Really? So he likes you orbing." Prue says looking happy for me.

"Yeah, so how was Andy?" I ask

"I'm still with him." Prue winks then dissapears.

"She was astrall projecting!" Piper exclaims.

"That sneaky whore." Pheobe says

"I need to learn to do that." I say

"I know." Pheobe agrees.

"I think it's one of her powers." Piper says bursting my bubble.

"Damn" I say

"Too bad." Pheobe says.

"I'm going to shower." I say

"You must be dirrty, after doing what you did tonight." Pheobe says

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Oh nothing." Pheobe says.

"Good because nothing's what we did." I say leaving.

* * *

"Paige" Glen says calling me the next afternoon. 

"Hey" I say

"There's going to be an awsome party tonight at Mark's. You want to go?" He asks

"Definately" I say

"I'll get you at like eight." He says. I hopeI can get home by my cerfew.

"Okay bye" I say

"Party eh?" Pheobe says from her bed across the room.

"Yeah, can you cover for me if I miss cerfew?" I ask

"If you tell me everything." She says

"I will." I say

"Who's party?" she asks

"Mark's" I say

"Is that tonight? I'm going. Cole's in his band and he asked me." Pheobe says

"What?" I say

"I know he finally asked me out." she says

"Can Piper cover for us?" I ask

"Yeah, I'll have her do that.." Pheobe says

"Thanks." I say

"So what are you going to wear?" she asks

"Would you like to pick out an outfit?" I ask her.

"I thought you'd never ask." she says jumping out of bed and getting up. Pheobe wakes up at like 11 but stays in bed till around three.

* * *

"I have to say you look gorgeous" Pheobe says as I look at myself in the miror. 

"That's because she looks like you." Piper says sitting on Pheobe's bed.

"Isn't it great?" Pheobe says. I do look like her. She has me in ripped jeans and a tight white teeshirt with some wierd accesories, and a cool belt. Pheobe's wearing a short whiteskirt and a dark red top.

"So what time do you think you'll be back by?" Piper asks

"I don't know. Two at the latest." Pheobe says. Two? I've never been out that late before.

"Hey guys. Why you dressed up?" Prue asks coming into Pheobe and my room.

"There going to a party tonight." Piper says

"Are you just getting home?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I spent the night at Andy's" Prue says

"Did his parents just not realize there was a girl in his bed?" Piper asks.

"They are in Europe for a buisness thing." Prue smiles, "For the next week" she adds

"So you screwing him again tonight? Or do you want to see a movie with me." Piper says

"Hey!" Prue says

"Well?" Piper asks

"Movies with my little sister sounds great" Prue says

* * *

There's a knock at the door and I know it's Glen. I rush downstairs. Pheobe left with Cole a few minutes ago. I grab my bag, wave bye to Prue, and Piper then leave with him. Cole drove Pheobe, but since Glen nor I can drve we walk the two blocks to Mark's house. As soon as I open the door I am hit with body heat and the smell of alcohol. The house is jammed with people dancing, and in the backyard people are smoking and the bands playing. Glen pulls me through the house, and we join everyone dancing. I briefly see Pheobe out of the corner of my eye. She and Cole are dancing really close. 

"Isn't this great?" Glen yells to me.

"Yeah" I yell back over the music. We dance for a while then we go outside to cool off.

"I'll get us some punch" He says.

"Thanks" I say when he gets back. I drink the glass. He does too.

"Hey" Pheobe says coming outside with Cole following close behind her. Someone comes around with more punch and I take another glass.

"I wouldn't drink too many of those. There spiked." Cole says to us.

"Oh" Glen says looking embarrassed.

"Can you not taste it?" Pheobe asks me.

"No, I've never had anything spiked before." I say.

"Haver another" Pheobe laughs handing me another glass. Glen and I go back inside after talking to them for a bit and dance more. After a while we are pretty much just making out on the dance floor, but so is everyone else except those who went upstairs into the bedrooms. I almost have the urge to pull him up to one.


	44. The Morning After

"Morning sleepy head" Pheobe says to me as I open my eyes. My head immeadeatly begins to pound.

"Is she up?" Prue says coming in.

"Quiet please" I say shutting my eyes. I try to it up but deside not to as a surging pain shoots through me.

"Here, drink this." Piper says handing me a glass of pink slime. It looks like pepto bismol. I look at her skeptically.

"Drink it. It's a anti head ache potion." Piper says. I gulp it down and immeadeatly I feal better.

"That's a miracle." I say

"I made it myself." Piper smiles.

"So how many of those punches did you have?" Piper asks me.

"A few" I say. I don't really remember.

"Why?" I ask

"Don't you remember?" Piper asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Oh" Piper says and they all get quiet.

"What did I do?" I ask now getting scared. I must have gotten totaly drunk and done something stupid.

"Nothing, you were just a bit wild." Prue says

"Wild?" I ask I begin to get scared. I know what happens when you get drunk. We studdied this in our health class. You have no prohibitions you do what you want to do because you don't have the controll to hold back.

"Don't worry about it." Prue says.

"Tell me!" I say

"Well after the crazy dancing, you were all over everyone. You and Glen disapeared off for a while. Then when you started the strip tease and I dragged you out." Pheobe says.

"I hope your kidding" I say putting my head in my hands. I'm so embarrassed.

"What did Glen say?" I ask

"He was pretty wasted too." Pheobe says

"Besides I think he was pretty happy considering what you two did." Pheobe laughs. Shit!

"What did I do?" I ask

"We don't know." They say shrugging.

"What do you mean?' I ask. Im trying not to cry.

"What do you mean. You ran away from everyone and you two were locked in a room for ages" Pheobe says

"I wish I went" Prue laughs.

"Wow, Paige" Piper says. I bang my head against the wall. My phone rings and I grab it. It's a text from Glen. 'We need to talk'

"Uh oh" Pheobe says reading it over my shoulder. That can't be good.

"So how far did I get in the strip tease?" I ask getting really self concious.

"Not very far. As soon as you took off your shirt I grabbed you." Pheobe says. I took off my shirt!

"No, she stopped you first actualy" Prue says reading my thoughts. They must have been talking about me all morning.

"I got boo-ed for making you stop." Pheobe says.

"Well, now I feel better" I say sarcastically.

"I'm going back to bed" I say misserably.

"Okay" they say leaving. I toss and turn and have awful dreams of what could have happened last night. I see my self naked infront of my entire school., then I see myself getting bigger and bigger until I'm full on pregnant. I wake up startled a few hours later. There's a knock on the door.

"Paige, Glen's here to see you" Prue says. I'm not really dressed, but he's probobly seen me in less last night.

"Let him in" I say glumly. He comes in and Prue shuts the door.

"Hi" He says akwardly.

"Hey" he says.

"So, I'm sory. For whatever." I say

"No, I came to tell you that nothing happened. I didn't want you to be worried." He says

"Really?" I ask

"Yeah, I didn't want to let you do anything that I knew you'd regret, and when we do anything like what everyone else thinks I want it to be special. Not a drunken mistake." He says. He said when, not if, that means were not breaking up! Hallelujah!

"Thanks" I say. That means a lot to me that he wouldn't take advantage of me.

"I'd better go. You probobly have a massive hang over" He says

"Thanks" I say again. As soon as I hear the door downstairs shut my sister all run into my room.

"What happened?' they all ask

"I slept with him" I say. I even fake cry a bit. They all stand there with their mouths open.

"What if she's pregnant?" Pheobe asks.

"I can't believe she did it before me!" Piper says, "What did you get yourself into."

"I'm kidding" I say, "Nothing happened. He protected me." I say

"That's so sweet." Prue says

"Yeah" I say

"I wish I had someone like you do." Pheobe says.

"Cole" I say

"Cole's a bad boy, but that's what makes me want him more." Pheobe smiles.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't do anything stupid." I say

"Stupid? You should have seen yourself dancing." Pheobe laughs. I shoot her a look.

"So you want to see a movie?" she says changing subjects.

* * *

The next day at school everyone looks at me. They all know, and they are all assuming I did something upstairs. I see one girl, Rahel, I think her name is, give me the finger. 

"What was that about?" I ask Cindy as we head towards our lockers.

"You were totaly freak dancing with her boyfriend." she says

"Ugh" I say to myself.

"He totaly liked it too." she laughs.

"I can't believe it." I say as I put my combination into my locker.

"Neither can I" she says. I told her everything too. She was there and saw, but I told her that nothing happened upstairs. As I open my locker pregnany tests fall out of it. There must be fifteen or twenty of them. I shut my eyes and try to keep from crying.

"Ignore them. It was probobly Rachel." Cindy says picking up a few and throwing them out.

"Thanks" I say getting my books, and leaving the rest.

"Come on let's go" she says grabbing my arm. She understands how upset I am, and how much I regret everyting, but I wish Prue was here. I feel like I need to talk to her, and cry on her shoulder. I wish I had a mom too. She would have never let me go to the party, and I would have hated her for it but she would have been right.

* * *

"How was school?" Prue asks me when I come through the door. I open my backpack and dump it out on the table. Inside there are five or six more pregnancy tests. That Rachel girl must really hate me.

"These are expensive." Prue says picking one up.

"While there are twenty more n my locker if you ever want them." I say bitterly.

"Oh" Prue says realizing that I must have had a terrible day at school.

"Come here" she says and I sit on her lap. She pulls me in tight and I feel a lot better already.


	45. No More

"Come on or we'll be late." I say pulling away from Glen's kisses. He met me in the empty are art room this morning before class.

"Should we even go?" He asks.

"There will be a class in here eventualy." I say pulling him.

"Okay" He says kissing me one more time.

"We could be late though." I say kissing him more. A few minutes later we go into home room.

"Your late" Mrs. Smith barks at me.

"Sory" I say sitting down.

"I marked you absent already." Mrs. Smith said

"Well, could you please erase that and mark me tardy." I say

"No, it's too late" she says. I give her a look.

"You might as well just leave if you're going to give me attitude." she says

"I might as well since you did mark me absent." I say. Its not like I want to be at school. School sucks.

"You just earned yourself a detention," Mrs. Smith says to me.

"You can't give someone a detention if they aren't there." I say grabbing my bag and leaving. Glen chases after me.

"Your sosexy when your angry." He says

"She just bothers me." I say

"Come on. I know how to make you feel better." He says taking my hand. We climb the back fence and go to the park. After walking for a bit we find a nice private area in the woods.

"You mean a lot to me, Glen." I say. Without him I think I would have gone crazy by now.

"I was going to say the same thing." He says looking ito my eyes. With Glen I feel comfortable. He makes me feal perfect and forget my faults.

"Well, I can't go home until three because my parents will be there. What would you like to do today." I say

"Stay here" I say. I would like to stay here with him forever. He pulls me on top of him and kisses me.

"Glen I love you"I say as soon as we break apart.

"I love you too" He says. I always feel empty inside except when I'm with him.

"So what are we doing for your birthday?" He asks me

"Huh" I say

"Next week." He says

"I totaly forgot" I laugh. I'm turning fourteen!

"So you want to go out?" He asks

"I can't my sisters always make a big deal of it and we always hang out together." I say

"Oh, well then stop by afterwards. We'll do something." He says. I nodd and we continue kissing, but I feel ready to do more. I slide up my shirt. Glen stops for a minute.

"I don't want to feel like i'm presuring you or anything." He says

"Don't" I say unbottoning his shirt. He pulls my shirt completely off of me and throws it somewhere. He brings his hand up my back, and then struggles to undo my bra. As soon as he gets it I hear a loud whistle. We both abruptly stop and look up to see a police officer. Not just any officer one I recognize as Mr. Trudous partner, Mr. Morris. I pray he doesn't recognize me.

"You kids should be in school." He says. I redo my bra. Neither Glen nor I can respond to him. this is probobly the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me.

"We left." Glen says

"Well, I'm sory, but I'm going to have to take you home." Mr. Morris says. I look around but I can't find my shirt.

"Come on" He says harshly.

"Sir, we can take our selves home." Glen says.

"Are you trying to be smart with me?" Mr. Morris says

"No sir." Glen says

"Let's go" He says. I stand up and look around for my shirt. the woods was probobly a bad idea. I see Glen looking for his too. I guess he can't fin his either. We just follow the officer anyway out of the woods and through the park to his car. We gewt in the back silently.

"My parents are going to kill me." Glen says.

"Here" Mr. Morris says handing me a blanket from the trunk.

"Thanks." I say pulling it around me.

"Prescott streat is it?" He says to me.

"Yes" I say. I guess he does recognize me. I pray he doesn't tell Andy's dad. We all drive in silence to my house and he brings me to the door.

"Mr. Morris" Prue says oppening the door.

"Hey Prue, I found your younger sister here ditching school. Can I trust you to look after her?" He says

"Of coarse. Sorry to cause you trouble." Prue says.

"No problem." he says

"Tell Mr. Trodeauo I say hello" Prue says

"Sure," He says

"Bye" Prue waves. He nodds his head and leaves to take Glen home.

"Paige!" Prue says

"Sory"I say

"I understand school is hard for you now, but that's no excuse to leave" Prue says

"Why are you home?" I ask

"Finals. I end at twelve.So i just hang around here after." Prue says

"Oh" I say

"So what were you out doing" she asks. I contemplate saying Glen just to stir up trouble, but I hold back.

"Nothing, I was in the park with Glen." I say

"What's with the blanket?" she asks.

"It's cold." I lie. She raises an eyebrow at me and pulls it off.

"You!" she says pointing at me.

"We didn't do anything." I say

"Sure" she says. I put the blanket back around me.

"Prue" Andy says coming downstairs with a towel around his waist.

"and you were just hanging around." I say

"I won't say anything if you dont" she says

"Agreed" I say and she follows Andy back upstairs. I go into the kitchen and call Glen.

"Hello" his mom picks up the phone.

"Is Glen there?" I ask

"Is this Paige?" His mom asks

"Yeah" I say

"Paige, I hate to say this but you are not to see my son again." she says. Then the phone goes dead. I hang it up. She can't keep us apart. No one can.


	46. Stuck

Paige layed in her bed trying to sleep. She kept hearing bangs on the window.

Claang! a particularly long knock. Paige got up and looked out the window. Who would be throwing rocks at her window at one in the morning. Glen, she saw him standing out their with a rose in his hand smiling. She smiled out the window to him, and began to change out of her pajomas. she but on black pants, and a black sweatshirt, then her running shoes. Then she opened the window quietly careful not to wake Phoebe up, but then again Phoebe could sleep through anything.

"Hey" Paige said jumping off from the second story roof. Glen caught her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I needed to see you. My parents freaked out!" Glen said.

"Prue promised not to tell, but I was scared I wouldn't be allowed to see you." Paige said.

"Come on let's get out of here." Glen said Getting on his vespa. Paige always made fun of him for it, but it was quite useful for people who were to young to drive.

"Were are we going?" Paige asked hopping on.

"Lets go to the beach." Paige said. She remembered last time they were at a beach toether. She wanted to do that again.

"This thing an't take us to the caribean, but we could go to the lake." Glen said.

"Just go back into the woods. I'll take care of the rest." Paige said. Glen smiled, and turned towards the park. Once they got it Glen locked his scooter to a tree, and Paige orbed them off.

"This place is so gorgeous" Paige mused to herself.

"Now where did we leave off when we were so rudely interupted?" Glen said pulling off his shirt. Paige laughed. Glen pulled her closer to him and began to take off her shirt. Paige relaxed a bit.

"I love you so much, and I don't know what I would do if we couldn't be together" Glen said.

"I wish we could just stay here" Paige said lying down in the sand. Even though it was cool out the sand was warm and felt god against her body.

"Me too" Glen said laying down next to her. He leaned over and kissed her softly. He gently put his hands on her face, and Paige felt as if she were in heaven. If she could be anywhere with anyone, she would chose being right here with Glen.

"Why don't we stay?" Glen said pulling away. He sat up.

"What do you mean. We can't just stay here." Paige said grabbing his hands.

"But we can. I mean why not? The only person at home I really care about is you." Glen said. Paige actually began thinkiong about his proposal. She'd miss her sisters, but she could always visit them on ocasion. She didn't want to go to school again, and she didn't need Grams yelling at her all the time.

"I'll think about it." Paige said smiling.

"Let me help convince you" Glen said pulling her next to him. He put his arms around her, and they just stayed there for a bit.

* * *

"Glen? Glen?" Paige yelled standing up. She was on the island, and the sun was coming up. She put her tee shirt back on and looked around for him. They must have fallen asleep. Her sisters were probobly so worried. 

"I'm right here" Glen said coming out from behind a tree.

"Oh" Paige laughed.

"So, you want to stay?" Glen asked. They'd already been gone a day.

"For a little bit." Paige said. Maybe for another day.

"I'm hungry" Glen said.

"Me too" Paige said. She waved her hands and two plates of wafles appeared.

"Perefect." Glen said sitting down.

"So what should we do today?" Paige asked.

"We don't need a plan. Let's be sponmtaneous. Let's explore, swim, talk. We can do whatever we want to do." Glen said.

"Alright" Paige said. When they finished there breakfast they wandered around for a bit until they came to a small forest.

"Cool" Glen said heading in.

"Glen we don't know what's in there" Paige said holding him back.

"Paige don't be scared." Glen said

"Glen, no I'm not going" Paige said. It was dark between the trees. She liked it better out here.

"Well, I'm going in." Glen said.

"Glen don't please" Paige said

"Paige, don't hold me back I wan't to explore and be free. That was the point of staying here." Glen said.

"Hold you back! I took you here to paradise and all you want to do is find some thing new." Paige said getting a little angry.

"Paige, calm down. I just want to look around for a little bix. How bout I meet you by where we slept in an hour." Glen said.

"Fine" Paige said. She was a little angry, but she didn't feel like fighting with Glen. Paige walked back alone. She sat and waited for Glen for a while, but she quickly grew bord. She wished she had a watch it had to have been an hour. She decided to go for a swim. she made sure no one was around. She striped off all her clothes and jumped in the water. After swimming for a while she bagan to get worried about Glen. It had to have been almost two or three hours. She got dressed, and began looking for him. She ran into him neer the edge of the forest.

"Glen where were you?" She asked upset.

"Sory, It was just so cool in there." Glen said.

"Glen, I was waiting for you." Paige said.

"Paigewe don't have to do everything together." Glen said.

"Maybe we should just go home" Paige said.

"Fine" Glen said crossing his arms. Paige grabbed his arm and tried to orb.

"I thought we were going home." Glen said.

"It's not working." Paige said

"Great, now look what you've done." Glen said.

"Me? You wanted to come here."Paige said

"Well, if were stuck here then I'm going back in there" Glen said. The sun was going down and it was getting dark. Paige just wanted to go home.

"Fine, you do that." Paige said. This wasn't the Glen she knew. He was turning out to be mean and selfish.

* * *

Back at the manor the sisters were getting worried. 

"This isn't like her." Prue said.

"She'll come back." Phoebe said.

"Could we scry for her?" Prue asked.

"We can try" Piper said. They all climbed up to the attic.

"Well, I could be doing this wrong, but if I'm not then she isn't in this world." Piper said.

"You know what that means" Prue said.

"We have to tell Grams" Phoebe sighed. She knew they'd get in trouble for this.

"I'll call her at work." Prue said.

"I'll get that" Phoebe said after the doorbell rang.

"Glen?" Phoebe said opening the door. She figured they ran away together.

"Hi, is Paige there?" Glen asked.

"No, we can't find her actually. If you see her tell her to call." Phoebe said.

"I'm groundeed from the telephone, but I'm sure my mom will make an exception if she's lost." Glen said.

"Alright sory" Phoebe said.

"No problem:" Glen said walking away. He had been grtounded for gbeing out so late, but his parents totaly bought the lie that he was at Mike's house, and not with Paige. So he was still alowed to see her. Thank god.


	47. Finding Paige

sory about changing the viewpoint. Back to Paige's pov

* * *

"Glen!" I yell. I had just woken up on the beach, and Glen was no where to be seen.

"Glen!" I continued to yell. Whatever, I don't need him he is just an asshole. Totaly not who I thought he was. I keep telling myself that, but in the back of my mind I still long for him

"We just need to get off this island" I say aloud. I try to orb again with no luck.

* * *

Back at he manor Prue Piper and Phoebe were getting worried.

"Girls come up to the attic" Grams called. They all raced up.

"Yeah?" Prue said

"Did you find her?" Piper said. Phoebe just stood silently.

"We can try to call her." Grams said flipping through the book. They all gathered around and read the to call a lost witch spell. The room filled with white fog, but when it cleared Paige was still nowhere in sight.

"Oh no" Piper said.

* * *

"Where is he" I say to myself. I've walked around the entire island atleast twice. I think I'll sit down and conjure some lunch. I try but nothing happens. My magic, it's gone! Ugh, hopefully my sisters will find us.

"Glen!" I yell getting up again. The forest, I haven't checked it. Then again, do I really want to go in there. I walk to where it starts. I yell Glen's name a few times, but he doesn't respond.

"Here goes nothing." I say walking into the forest. I hear noises, and I try to follow them. Then I see Glen. i run to him. It's scary in here.

"Get off of me!" Glen yells turning aound I see that he has sprouted horns, and his face is twisted with long sharp teeth.

"Your not Glen" I say backing up.

"Nope, but if it makes you feel better" The thing saus turning into Glen.

"What did you do with Glen!" I yell at it.

"Nothing, He's safe at home, but you are not" It says

"You already stole my powers. Let me go" I say struggling to stop myself from crying.

"Yes I do." It smiles.

"My sisters will figure it out, and come here" I say.

"I'm counting on it" He says then a second later I'm in the water back neer where I slep. He orbed me! Ugh! I swim back to shore, and pull off my sopping wet shoes. I put them out, and pace. How will I ever get out of here? What if my sisters never find me.

* * *

"I'm going to go have a visit with the elders" Grams said disapearing off.

"What should we do" Prue says to her sisters.

"I don't know. We need help." Phoebe says standing neer the books, when suddenly the pages begin to flip.


	48. The End

"To create a portal" Phoebe read as the book stopped moving.

"What does that have anything to do with Paige" Prue said coming over.

"If we couldn't find Paige scrying maybe that's because she isn't in this world." Piper said joining them.

"To create a portal, recite this spell with a place or person in mind that you desire to be or be with. The portal is only open for one hour." Phoebe said reading.

"Let's go get Paige" Prue said.

* * *

"Paige" The thing says coming towards me. 

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I ask

"I am Bberka, and I want the charmed ones." It says

"Bberka" I laugh. It sounds like it's stuttering.

"Are you mocking me?" It says coming closer. it grabs me by the neck of my shirt ripping it a bit.

"N-No" I say trying to back away, but Bberka picks me up by my shirt neck. I feel myself choking.

"Put her down!" I hear a familiar voice.

"Prue" I say. The thing dropps me and I see my sisters coming through a portal.

"Oh thank god" Piper says coming through and freazing the thing.

"Where's Phoebe?" I ask

"She's at the otherside incase the portal closes." Prue says.

"So who's that?" Piper asks.

"BBerka" I say

"Come on." Prue says grabbing me and pulling me through the portal. Piper follows , and we immeadeatly jump to the book of shadows.

"BBerka- here it is." Phoebe says.

"Trapped on an island by a witch two thousand years ago. Once every three hundred years he comes out for an hour to trick a witch onto his island. The longer the witch stays the more of her power is drained. If one stays there for a week. Bberka is realeased, and the witch is trapped." Prue reads.

"Close the portal!" I yell as I see him coming through. Phoebe recites somethingshe wrote down fromthe book and the portal shuts.

"Close call" Piper sys.

"Oh thank god" I say hugging them.

"You got to tell us before you leave next time" Prue says.

"You wouldn't have let me go." I say

"Duh, look what happened." Phoebe laughed.

"Sory" I say.

"You must be tired" Piper says looking at me.

"And hungry" Prue says

"And dirty" Phoebe says.

"Yeah" I say

"I'll make us some dinner" Piper says going downstairs.

"I'll shower" I say leaving. That night we all eat together then Glen comes over. everything is back to normal, well as normal as out lives get.

* * *

ok, the end. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
